A la luz de la luna
by calemoon
Summary: Candy está de vacaciones para pasar unos días con Albert, pero un negocio imprevisto arruina sus planes. ¿Cuándo se irá esa mujer y por qué no deja ni un minuto a "su" Albert?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: No me pertenecen los personajes de la historia, sólo las locuras aqui escritas =)**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Por Scarleth

Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Esa apretada señorita que estaba de visita en la mansión la estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Amiga de la familia? ¿Visita de Negocios? ¡Claro! ¿Con la hija del dueño que además de inteligente y de mundo era astuta? ¡Era una maldición! ¿Por qué a ella le pasaban esas cosas? Se suponía que eran sus días con él. ¿Por qué había aparecido esa bruja para fastidiárselos?

Chelsea … Chelsea Brown. Pelirroja, ojos verdes, piel de porcelana, alta y además, de la edad de Albert. Parecían tener mucho en común y ella tenía un algo que la hacía temblar y sentirse como una adolescente nada más verla.

Al día siguiente al levantarse y dirigirse al comedor se encontró con la sorpresa de que sólo estaría la tía abuela, porque Chelsea quería desayunar fuera … ¡con Albert!. La rubia sentía que se le atragantaría cualquier cosa que ingiriera. ¡Era el colmo! había tomado vacaciones a petición del patriarca de los Andrew. Había cambiado horarios, rolado turnos y convencido a mil gentes para poder tener los días que él expresamente le había pedido … y ¿para qué? para dedicarle cada maldito minuto del día a la tipa esa. Respiró profundo y se sentó al lado de la Sra Elroy.

-Parece que sólo estaremos las dos otra vez.

-Eso parece. Chelsea no estará por mucho tiempo y tiene que resolver todos los detalles del convenio.

¿Convenio? ¡Ajá! ¡y ella era la reina de Inglaterra! Estaba segura que lo que Chelsea estaba intentando era algo muy diferente a firmar un convenio. Nada más de pensarlo una rabia tremenda la invadía. ¿Sólo unos días? pues llevaba tres y prácticamente había secuestrado a Albert.

No se había percatado hasta qué punto era notoria su molestia. Clavaba la fruta con el tenedor como si quisiera romper el plato. Masticaba furiosa y su mente daba vueltas tratando de pensar en qué hacer para lograr separarla de él.

-¿Candy te encuentras bien? - preguntó la tía atónita al verla dar estocada tras estocada a su desayuno.

-Sí, perfectamente – contestó dando los últimos tragos a su jugo - si me disculpa tía, tengo unos pendientes con Annie. Estaré fuera unas horas.

Se levantó de prisa y con una reverencia se despidió de la anciana. Dió media vuelta y casi corrió para poder llegar al pasillo. Realmente estaba enojada, así que se fue directo a su cuarto para llamarle a su salvadora.

Quedaron de verse para tomar un café y caminar por la ciudad. Candy necesitaba apartar de su mente a esa parejita que parecía tener clavada en el subconsiente. No le había hecho nada esa mujer, pero algo en su interior se revolvía sólo de recordar su nombre.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Candy, creo que estás exagerando.

-¿Exagerando? - gritó la enfermera – ¿exagerando cuando todo lo que me pidió Albert que hiciera no sirvió para nada? - replicó exasperada -¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir estos días?

-Candy – respondió Annie tratando de mantener la calma – tú mejor que nadie sabes de las responsabilidades de Albert. La situación de las empresas no permite el lujo de tomarse "vacaciones". Si hay algo urgente que atender tiene que darle prioridad.

La rubia soltó un bufido. Ya era bastante el no contar con la presencia de Albert, como para que encima le restregaran que no era su prioridad.

-Gracias Annie, no sabes cómo me elevas la moral – dijo sarcástica, tomando un sorbo de su café y cogiendo una galleta. Nada bueno estaba resultando de ese día.

-Tampoco tomes esa actitud – le recriminó - Si tanto te molesta, entonces dícelo -añadió con un suspiro de resignación. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo terca que podía llegar a ser su amiga – pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que te pongas en su lugar.

Candy la miró extrañada.

-¿Ponerme en su lugar?

-Exacto – hizo una pausa dejando graciosamente su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué harías si hubiera una emergencia en el hospital? ¿Dejarías todo y te irías con Albert porque pediste unos días de vacaciones?

La rubia volteó a verla derrotada. Ambas sabían la respuesta.

-No Candy, no lo harías. Te quedarías a ayudar porque es tu responsabilidad, porque es el compromiso que adquiriste y a lo que decidiste dedicar tu vida. No podrías dejar todo tirado e irte tan tranquila sabiendo que te necesitan "en ese momento" … y Albert comprendería.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Candy pensó en lo que Annie había dicho. Ella sabía que era importante en la vida de Albert, pero también sabía que sobre los hombros del jefe del clan descansaba la estabilidad de muchísimas personas, y él jamás los defraudaría.

-¿Verdad que no es tan sencillo?

Candy tomó otro sorbo y masticó decididamente una galleta.

-No Annie, no es tan sencillo, pero una parte de mi está muy molesta porque no puede pasar tiempo con él. Yo se, créeme que se, que si por él fuera estaría conmigo.

-Candy, no te puedo decir qué hagas, sólo ten paciencia y se comprensiva. Estoy segura que Albert también quisiera estar contigo, y lamenta no poder hacerlo.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a dar un paseo para olvidarnos de todo esto. ¿Te parece?

Annie se puso en pie y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Por la noche, cuando estaba lista para tomar el té con el resto de la familia, lo tuvo que hacer nuevamente con la tía abuela, porque de Albert y Chelsea, no había rastro.

Se portó lo mejor que pudo tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, pero una vez llegada a su habitación, se le olvidó todo lo que había hablado con Annie y unos celos terribles la inundaron.

-¿Pero qué se cree? – gritó furiosa aventando los cojines a diestra y siniestra - ¡piensa que puede tener acaparado a "mi Albert" todo el día! "_Son cosas de negocios"_ – fingía arremedando su voz – ¡Como si me importara un comino! – completó arrojando un jarrón contra la pared.

Albert que finalmente había llegado y se dirigía a la habitación de la rubia para pasar unos momentos con ella, escuchó el golpe y sin llamar a la puerta se apresuró a entrar.

-¿Candy? ¿estás bien? – preguntó alarmado.

-¡Albert! -exclamó sobresaltada. Casi se le salió el corazón del susto. Lo último en lo que hubiera pensado era en su padre adoptivo pasando frente a su puerta cuarto cuando ella estaba a medio arranque de histeria - … sí, estoy bien - comenzó a excusarse - tropecé y se me cayó el jarrón. No quise asustarte ni hacer ruido ... – completó rápidamente y con bochorno.

-No hay problema, sólo quería cerciorarme pequeña – le dijo con una de sus sonrisas – ¿no han sido los mejores días verdad?

-No - le contestó tratando de sonreir – muy malos días los que eligió tu "invitada" para venir.

-No es mi invitada – le dijo sentándose en el taburete – y ya quiero que se acaben – añadió suspirando.

Candy observó el semblante cansado de Albert. Había ojeras circundando sus ojos y su cara se notaba pálida.

-Realmente estás agotado Albert - dijo sentándose frente a él en la cama - Creo que te prefiero de vagabundo.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ah sí? - le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante – pues ya somos dos.

A pesar de sus sonrisas, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente contento. Tenían planes muy distintos y todo se había visto repentimamente frustrado.

-Albert, deberías descansar.

El rubio volteó a verla y le sonrió. El había pensado en pasar esos días con ella, descansar y disfrutar juntos.

-Me encantaría Candy. Créeme.

-¿Cuándo se va?

-Quisiera decir que pronto, pero parece que hay otro interés personal además del convenio con los Andrew.

-¡Lo sabía! - exclamó triunfante – ¡el negocio es sólo un pretexto para pasar tiempo contigo!

Ahora sí que estaba enfadada.

-Candy, el negocio es real, pero ya sabemos que en ocasiones estas situaciones son inevitables. Siempre buscarán la manera de atrapar al millonario si tienen la oportunidad. Soy un experto en detectar y disolver este tipo de situaciones.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿no podrías hacerlo en los días que no tengo mis vacaciones? Que lo intente en otra ocasión, no ahorita.

-Otra alternativa sería que dejaras de trabajar por un tiempo …

Candy le dió una de sus miradas matadoras.

-Estás metiéndote otra vez en territorio prohibido -le advirtió - Ya lo platicamos, así que mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que resultes lastimado.

Albert le sonrió. Esa mujer era su alma gemela, su amiga incondicional, la persona a la que más confianza le tenía y con mucho, con quien compartía todos sus secretos … o casi todos.

-Bueno Candy, me retiro a descansar. Buenas noches princesa – le dijo acercándose para besarla.

Salió de la habitación y avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto. El verla siempre le dejaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas noches – murmuró la rubia tocándose la mejilla donde antes él, depositara ese suave y cálido beso.

**_Continuará ..._**

Hola candyamigas! aqui me tiene de regreso despues de estar semi-exiliada de fanfiction. Sin inspiracion, sin tiempo para escribir o leer, pero pues he decidido reaparecer y compartir algunas nuevas ideas y locuritas. Tambien hare mi tiempecito para leer y regresar al buen camino! Les dejo este peque;o capitulin, para sentirme presionada a terminar este minific ... si no, el pobre no vera la luz ni en 5 a;os! jejejejeje! Besos hermosas! Su amiga

Scarleth Andrew =D

p.d. Comentarios y criticas ... bienvenidas =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No estaba segura de que fuera un sueño, porque el sonido era bastante real. Tampoco tenía una idea exacta de la hora que era, pero suponía que muy temprano. Todavía estaba oscuro y ella se moría de sueño, así que mejor fuera una emergencia o mataría a la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta. Se levantó despacio, tratando de llamar a algo de fuerza de voluntad, volteó a ver el despertador y tomó su bata. Se la puso como pudo y fue a abrir.

Tan pronto la puerta mostró a quien estaba detrás, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. ¿En qué estaba pensando al aparecer a esa hora?

-¿Albert? - exclamó incrédula. De pronto se sintió despierta y sonrojada al verlo. Estaba impecablemente arreglado a las 4.30 de la mañana. ¿Por qué? - ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? - le dijo con mil preguntas atoradas en la cabeza y pensando que se veía increíblemente apuesto, lo cual no era justo para el resto del mundo.

-Déjame pasar primero … si alguien se levanta y me ve en el pasillo …

Candy lo miró con ojos interrogantes. ¿Alguien levantado? ¡Debía estar bromenado!

-No se si te fijaste – susurró sarcástica - pero son las 4.30 y la gente normal duerme a estas horas.

Albert soltó un suspiro antes de contestarle.

-Lamento informarle señorita, que aunque lo dude ... mucha gente se levanta a esta hora. Tú asumes que al igual que tú, todos duermen 10 horas.

-¡Son mis vacaciones! -le replicó sonrojándose a su pesar - así que creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dormir bien ¿no?

En vista de que no se decidía, Albert la hizo a un lado para entrar … si no, se la pasarían hablando en la puerta y no se le apetecía en lo absoluto.

-Esta bien, duerme todo lo que quieras, pero al rato, porque me iré a desayunar con Chelsea y se me olvidó decirte.

¡Vaya! ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué esa mujer no tenía llenadera? ¿No le habían enseñado en sus clases de cómo atrapar marido que no debería ser tan obvia?

-Lo extraño sería que no lo hiceras – dijo malhumorada - ... como que ya se le hizo costumbre a tu amiga.

-No es mi amiga - atajó – y estoy tentado a incluirte en nuestras salidas – añadió sentándose en un taburete – tómalo como el inicio de tu entrenamiento de cómo ser una heredera.

Candy se atragantó cuando lo escuchó. Tosió algunas veces hasta que recuperó el aliento. Albert podía ser tan … tan ...

-¡No, no y no! - le contestó tan pronto recuperó el habla - Lo último que me faltaba es ser testigo de sus intentos por conquistarte.

Candy se sentó en su cama para estar frente a él. ¿Cómo se le había siquiera ocurrido algo así?

-Bueno, a lo mejor así se empieza a retirar un poco – explicó el patriarca.

Candy soltó un suspiro. ¡Vaya manera de empezar el día! Albert despertándola a media madrugada con una propuesta indecorosa … bueno … una propuesta.

-Albert, en serio, ya es bastante malo que durante "mis días libres" te la pases con Chelsea como para que le agregues que tendría que estar con ustedes para escucharlos hablar de negocios. ¡No puedo pensar en nada peor!

-¡Gracias!

-No te ofendas, pero puede ser bastante aburrido. Lo único divertido sería ver sus esfuerzos por que descubras sus encantos – le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Albert le dió una de esas miradas ya tan conocidas por ella.

-Me alegra saber que apesar de todo, aún puedo divertirte con mi sufrimiento.

Candy contuvo una carcajada. Se ponía tan melodramático a veces.

-No se de qué planeta eres, pero muchísimos hombres se sentirían halagados de tener tantas admiradoras de dónde escoger. Vamos … es el mejor regalo para el ego masculino.

Y era cierto. Habría hombres que darían todo por estar en la posición del poderoso Albert Andrew. Guapo, inteligente, caballeroso y encima millonario.

-Pues con gusto se las cedo – Realmente le fastidiaba la situación. Era bastante frustante lidiar con los problemas diarios del clan como para agregarle los problemas personales por los intentos de conquista – ¿tienes idea de cuántas de ellas me conocen? …

Candy lo vió con una sonrisa.

-¡Te conocen miles! Si no en persona, por los periódicos y revistas.

-No Candy – la interrumpió – quiero decir que realmente me conozcan. No que vean los ceros en mi cuenta bancaria, o el abolengo del apellido, sino que sepan de mi. No les importaría si yo fuera un delincuente, violador, asesino … con tal de tener el apellido Andrew aceptarían todo.

Era triste pensar que eso era muy cierto. Los Andrew gozaban de tal poderío que cualquiera aceptaría convertirse en su esposa sin preocuparse por nada más. Simplemente por el poder que el título conllevaba.

- Ok ya entendí. Te levantaste deprimido y decidiste despertarme para que te consuele y te anime ¿no?

Albert la vió y le sonrió. Eso le gustaba de Candy, que siempre podía encontrar el comentario que le levantara el ánimo y le dejara una sonrisa por el resto del día. Sus ocurrencias eran memorables.

-No – contestó con una sonrisa – aunque lo dudes, sólo quería platicar y estar un tiempo contigo … y bueno … quizá convencerte de que vayas conmigo y Chelsea …

Candy decidió darle un rayo de esperanza, después de todo siempre estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas …

-Déjame lo pienso y te digo ¿sí? Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte a esta hora en la que mi cerebro no funciona por falta de sueño.

-Está bien - aceptó sonriendo y entendiendo la indirecta.

-Bueno, si ya terminaste de contarme todos tus malestares … ¿qué te parece si regresamos a dormir?

-Yo ya no dormiré.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo sí soy normal, yo necesito más tiempo. No puedo funcionar durmiendo sólo 5 horas.

Y eso era completamente cierto. Ambos lo sabían.

-Buenas noches Candy … o más bien … buenos días. Duerme un rato más y yo seguiré con los "negocios" de la familia.

Sí, unos negocios que a la "pequeña Candy" no acababan de agradarle … así que lo mas probable es que aceptara ir con él … y fingiera no aburrirse.

Se dió media vuelta una vez que estuvo recostada nuevamente en su cama, y entonces reparó en lo que Albert le había dicho. Era muy triste que un hombre tan maravilloso como él se pudiera ver forzado a un matrimonio por conveniencia. No estaba segura, pero ella siempre creyó que él jamás se prestaría a algo así, ni siquiera por el bienestar de la familia. El único problema era la tía abuela Elroy, que tendría que aprobar a la futura esposa del cabeza de familia y ahí era donde las cosas se ponían difíciles. Ella sentía que había algo muy fuerte que los unía a ambos, y estaba segura que el único nombre que podría definirlo, al menos de su parte … era algo muy similar al amor, porque aunque fuera su mejor amiga y lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, se le oprimía el corazón sólo de pensar que él pudiera estar interesado en alguien más … y eso eran celos, celos y miedo de saberlo o imaginarlo con otra.

Se dió otra vuelta en la cama y decidió dejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos de lado. No importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría ahí para él … como siempre estaba él para ella.

**Continuará …**

Un capitulo chirris porque no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiracion para escribir ... asi que solo para que vean que si le seguire y no lo dejare a medias jejejeje! Pero les aviso que ya tengo otros empezados y a uno de ellos si le he avanzado bastante y pronto lo subire jijiji!

**Pauli:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! ya estoy aqui de regreso y espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar el siguiente =) Besitos!

**Arual**: Gracias por leerme linda! ya estoy de regreso con un minicapitulin pero espero en serio seguirle y subir pronto la conti! Besos!

**Galaxylam84**: Noooo! no va a dejar que le coman el mandado ... antes muerta que derrotada jajajaja! Besos amiga!

**anon**: Claro que no! tengo la politica de no dejar ni una historia a media ... voy a tener una cirugia el 25 de mayo e intentare por todos los medios terminar antes de esa fecha ... hare mi mejor esfuerzo! =) Besitos!

**RVM85**: Gracias por la porra amiga Albertfan! el principe de la colina es el mejor de tooooodos! Besos y aqui seguimos en contacto =)

**elena**: Preciosa ya estoy aqui de nuevoooo... prometo no tardarme tanto en el siguiente sale? y claro! gracias por tu comentario! =)

**akirem**: Graacias linda por escribirme. Me tarde un poquitin pero es que la canija inspiracion me llego pero para otro fic .. jijiji ... prometo intentar concentrarme y seguirle a este lo mas pronto posible va? Besos!

**Tamborcita333**: Pues siiiiii ya estoy de regreso y como siempre ... mejor se me dio la inspiracion para un fic comico que ya despues subire ... pero por lo pronto le echare los kilos a este para que diga FIN pronto jajajajajaja! Besos!

**ivorian**: siiii ya ves? ya estoy actualizando ... chiquito pero pues mejor que nada jijijiji! ya estoy proponiendome seguirle a este fic para que prontito puedan leer el final y comenzar a subir otro que como me he divertido escribiendo jajajajaja! se los juro que en un dia escribi muchisimo y me rei como loca!

Amigas ... muchas gracias por escribirme ya saben que lo aprecio mil! mil perdones por la tardanza pero andaba vuelta loca ... ahora tenganme paciencia que tratare de terminar este fic en el mes de mayo ... sale?

Besotes y nos seguimos escribiendo!

p.d. Feliz dia del ni;o a todas aquellas que seguimos siendo ni;as en nuestro interior y so;ando con nuestro guapo y amado principe de la colina! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A pesar de la interrupción en la madrugada, Candy durmió un poco más y se levantó relativamente temprano. Se dio un baño, se vistió y decidió que le daría y se daría gusto acompañando a Albert en sus asuntos y vería el comportamiento de Chelsea de primera mano. Estaba decidido. Si no había otra manera de poder compartir un tiempo con él, mas que inmiscuyéndose en los negocios … entonces, comenzaría a portarse como la futura heredera que era. Estaba claro que ni ella se la creía, pero que no quedara duda de que lo haría.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, se calzó los zapatos y bajó a desayunar muy sonriente.

Caminaba de prisa por el pasillo, no quería ni pensar en que Albert y Chelsea se fueran sin ella. Entró en el comedor y a la única que encontró fue a la tía abuela ya en su lugar, como de costumbre esperándola.

-Buenos días tía abuela – le saludó radiante, acercándose a darle un beso.

-Buenos días Candy … Amanecimos de excelente humor ¿no es cierto?

La chica volvió a sonreir con entusiasmo.

-Cualquiera diría que pasaste una excelente noche … ¿no vas a sentarte? - preguntó cambiando de tema cuando vió que no iba a su lugar, sino que se quedaba de pie a su lado.

-Tía, es lo que le iba a decir. Hoy no desayunaré en casa …

-¿No? - preguntó extrañada. Eso sí que era raro. ¿Qué estaría tramando esa muchacha?

-No – le contestó muy sonriente – a partir de hoy acompañaré a Albert en los negocios. Creo que debo comenzar a mostrar interés y conocer un poco más … uno nunca sabe cuándo se pueda necesitar ¿no cree?

La tía abuela volteó a verla con una sonrisa suspicaz en el rostro. ¿De cuándo acá le interesaban los negocios familiares?. Se distrajo un momento para darle un sorbo a su té y regresó su atención a la joven nuevamente. Era tan fácil leer las intenciones de Candy.

-Me parece hija, que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en los últimos años – y vaya que habían habido decisiones acertadas, como el de limar asperezas entre ellas y lograr por fin una buena relación. Ni entregándole todo el dinero de los Andrew podría pagarle a Candy el regresarle sano y salvo a su adorado sobrino y heredero. Candy había hecho más por la familia con ese hecho, que lo que ellos podrían hacer por ella el resto de sus vidas.

-Gracias tía – le contestó con la misma sonrisa cómplice.

Albert hizo en ese momento su aparición. Entró caminando de manera decidida en el comedor y les regaló una sonrisa encantadora. La sonrisa más cotizada en la unión americana ciertamente.

-Buenos y hermosos días a las mujeres más guapas de la familia Andrew – saludó Albert, caminando directamente hacia la matriarca, para darle el lugar prioritario que su posición y edad le garantizaban.

-Espero que te refieras a toda la familia en general y no sólo a las que vivimos en esta casa – le contestó la tía dándole al mismo tiempo la mano para que se la besara.

-Tía … ¡me extraña! … yo admiro y reconozco lo que salta a la vista. Pero sólo para que aclaremos el asunto, me refería a todas las mujeres que conforman la familia Andrew – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa por demás cautivadora - En esta casa viven las más hermosas.

Acto seguido se dirigió a Candy y se dieron un beso en la mejilla que no pasó desapercibido para Elroy Andrew.

-Ya, ya, seguramente algo quieres … o algo te puso de buen humor. ¿Tú también pasaste buena noche? - preguntó.

Albert no alcanzó a responder porque Candy se atragantó en ese momento … esa tía abuela y sus cosas.

-Buenos días Sra Elroy – la voz de Chelsea los hizo volver a la realidad.

Parada en la entrada del comedor, con una sonrisa delicada y arreglada impecablemente, se encontraba la mujer de las pesadillas de Candy. Por más antipática que le fuera, tenía que reconocer que era una mujer muy atractiva, y esa mañana se veía simplemente hermosa.

-Buenos días Chelsea – contestó amablemente la anciana.

-Buenos días Albert … buenos días ... Candy.

-Buenos días – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es un placer saludarlas a ambas. Es una pena que no podamos coincidir más seguido. Hay demasiados asuntos que arreglar y muy poco tiempo … - avanzó graciosamente hacia la tía Elroy para darle un respetuoso beso.

-_S__í,__ como no_ – pensó la enfermera al verla pasar frente a ella en todo su esplendor.

-Justo estaba comentando con Albert los detalles que tenemos que afinar antes de que regrese a casa con un acuerdo cerrado.

-Me parece muy bien Chelsea – interrumpió la tía abuela - Siempre he dicho que no hay hombre mejor preparado y capaz para llevar los negocios de la familia. Y al saber la confianza que deposita tu padre en ti, y conociéndolo como lo conozco, se que no demeritas en inteligencia ni en agudeza.

¡Genial!, ahora hasta la tía abuela alabaría las grandes cualidades de Chelsea. ¿Algo más? ¿Por qué no se podía cambiar el tema hacia cómo auxiliar a una persona en un paro respiratorio o cómo actuar en caso de una emergencia? Quizá sería conveniente que supieran también lo básico sobre cómo poner una venda, enyesar un brazo o dar primeros auxilios. ¡Ah claro! Nadie sabía eso mas que ella, pero eso no era importante ¿verdad? Aquí lo que se alababa era la capacidad para producir dinero …

-Le agradezco el voto de confianza Señora Elroy. Intento no defraudar a mi familia, tomando orgullosamente poco a poco, las riendas del negocio.

-Esa es una gran idea -contestó la tía abuela - de hecho parece que nuestra pequeña Candy seguirá ese mismo ideal.

Chelsea extrañada volteó a verla, lo mismo que Albert. No se le notaba nada contenta, pero no pudo hacer o decir nada porque casi inmediatamente la tía abuela continuó hablando.

-Estabamos comentando hace justo unos minutos, que es una gran idea que comience a tomar parte en las juntas de negocios, proyectos y demás temas que Albert tenga que arreglar, para poder conocer más sobre lo relacionado con el emporio Andrew.

Eso significaba que …

-Y comenzará a partir de hoy, del brazo protector de Albert, que estoy segura será un excelente tutor.

¡Diablos! … Candy estaría con ellos … todo el tiempo.

-Me parece una excelente idea – su actitud dejaba denotar lo opuesto. Su sonrisa fue totalmente falsa … y sus ojos traicionaron lo que realmente pensaba.

Candy le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Chelsea. ¡Estaba disfrutando como nunca! había sido la mejor decisión realmente y ahora hasta con el apoyo de la tía Elroy contaba … además de la presencia de Albert durante muchísimas horas del día. Eso era realmente la parte que más le gustaba.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión Candy – le dijo sinceramente el rubio y con una nota de alivio, que sólo ella fue capaz de detectar.

-Bien muchachos – exclamó la matriarca - no les quito más su tiempo, pueden irse cuando deseen.

-Albert, que les parece si hoy desayunamos aquí y después hacemos lo que quiera que se tenga que hacer.

-Sí, me parece buena idea … ¿estás de acuerdo Chelsea?

-Sí, claro … por qué no …

En efecto, ya no había nada que la urgiera a estar a solas con Albert, dado que eso ya no sucedería, a menos que explícitamente lo invitara a una cena para dos … sin tocar nada relacionado a los negocios, pero eso sería demasiado atrevido de su parte.

Tomaron asiento y procedieron a desayunar. La tía abuela estaba encantada y no paraba de charlar. Parecía que la idea de que Candy se fuera involucrando en las cuestiones familiares la complacía sobre manera. No dejó de hacer hincapié en que Albert era el mejor en todo lo que hacía, pero eso ya ambas lo sabían.

Después del desauyuno se dirigieron a las oficinas centrales de los Andrew.

-Será un día algo diferente para ti Candy. No es tan pesado como el hospital pero …

-¿Trabajas en un hospital? - preguntó Chelsea interrumpiendo a Albert. Ahora que ponía atención, se daba cuenta que sabía muy poco sobre la pupila del guapo patriarca.

-Sí – fue la escueta respuesta de la joven que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

-Candy es enfermera – contestó Albert viéndola con el orgullo pintado en el rostro – y muy competente. Será un excelente médico también.

-¿Médico? - volvió a preguntar Chelsea. Al pacerer las sorpresas respecto a la joven no terminaban.

-Sí Chelsea, Candy esta estudiando para ser médico. Es una mujer muy inteligente y tenaz. Justo el ejemplo que necesitamos en la familia Andrew. Como tú misma sabes, los tiempos cambian, y es justo que la mujer vaya tomando cada vez más roles importantes dentro de la sociedad.

Chelsea no era tonta, y pudo leer claramente que Albert sentía algo por la chica. Su manera de verla, de hablar de ella. Hasta brillaban sus ojos cuando la tenía cerca. Quizá no estaba tan lejos de la realidad lo que le habían dicho …

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo misma lo hago, y realmente alabo el que otras mujeres se unan en los diferentes campos a la fuerza laboral. Mucho éxito Candy. Deseo que seas una excelente médico.

Y ahí Candy ya no supo cómo reaccionar, porque sus palabras sonaban realmente sinceras.

Llegaron a las oficinas, y ayudadas por Albert, bajaron del automóvil y se avanzaron directamente a su primer día de trabajo como trío.

**Continuará …**

Hola chicas ... despues como de 10 a;os luz ... por fin creo que vi la luz al final del tunel y aqui les dejo el cap. 3 de este minific. Por que hoy? Porque es cumplea;os de mi Albert principe de la colina y decidi que a como diera lugar tenia que hacer algo para festejarlo ... asi que ... con todo mi cari;o para mi adorado principe!

Lucero, Pauli, akirem, RMV85, Jenny, Usagi13chiba mil gracias por sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos y me anima a seguirle! Un beso enorme preciosas!

A todas mis lectoras anonimas ... mil gracias por seguirme en esta nueva locura =) les mando un beso enorme y espero no tardarme en actualizar (ya llevo algo avanzado eh!)

Saludos y besos de

Scarleth Andrew ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No era ciertamente el tipo de plática que ella entendía, y los términos le resultaban complicados, además de confusos. Trató de poner atención, pero su cerebro se negó a procesar más información. Sólo veía a Albert y a Chelsea abrir la boca cual pescados y emitir sonidos que a esas alturas sonaban como silbídos de delfines o gorgogeos de ballenas. Extrañaba el hospital. Ahora sabía que los negocios posiblemente no eran para ella … pero ya se lo confiaría a Albert más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos.

Candy pudo observar también que Chelsea era seria en cuando a trabajo se refería. Estaba segura de que la vería coquetear con Albert de manera discreta, o quizá no tan discreta, pero se equivocó. En sus horas laborales se enfocaba estrictamente en el negocio y se comportaba a la altura. ¿Sería sólo porque ella estaba ahí o la había juzgado un poco mal?

Albert estaba concentrado en sus asuntos, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Candy para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

- _Es sumamente protector con ella … y no creo que sea por el hecho de que es su padre adoptivo – _pensó la pelirroja después de la décima vez en que inconsientemente Albert se giraba para observarla.

Sería mentira el decir que no le había emocionado por demás la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Albert por cuestiones de negocios. Nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocer al soltero más codiciado de la Unión Americana. Sabían que era guapo, inteligente y sumamente caballeroso. Era el ideal de cualquier mujer, y ella como un ejemplar femenino, quería tener la oportunidad de conocerlo … y que la conociera. Quizá fue un poco falta de sutileza al principio de su parte, pero ahora entendía que realmente era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y por los cuales valía la pena luchar. Incluso para la más quisquillosa, no había "pero" que poner. Bueno … quizá sí había alguno … y se llamaba Candy Andrew.

Muy dentro de ella, y a pensar de considerar a la rubia como una buena persona, decidió intentar conquistar a Albert y conseguir pasar tiempo a solas. No estaba segura de lo que resultara de eso, pero se arriesgaría a averiguarlo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

A la hora del lunch, Albert las invitó a comer algo, pero lo pensaron mejor y decidieron ordenar algo ligero.

Estaban sentados en el comedor de la empresa cuando llegaron los sandwiches y la ensalada. El rubio recogió los paquetes y les entegó uno a cada una de las chicas, con un guiño especial para Candy.

-Los sandwiches siempre serán parte de mi menú favorito – comentó al rozar discretamente la mano de la rubia.

Candy sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el breve contacto y le contestó con una sonrisa, recordando aquella tarde hacía algunos años en el parque, donde habían prometido que compartirían todo … y así lo habían hecho hasta ese día. Jamás faltaron a su promesa. Era una chica afortunada por contar con un hombre como él.

Chelsea se dió cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, y a pesar de sentir un poco de coraje por estar fuera de contexto, trató de disimularlo de la mejor manera. Sabía que la rubia estaba fuera de su elemento, y tarde que temprano, se aburriría. Sin embargo … no sucedió ese día.

El día laboral había terminado y se dirigían de nuevo hacia la mansión. Candy se sentía exhausta física y mentalmente. Realmente se necesitaba madera para aguantar esas jornadas. Lo raro es que podía perfectamente funcionar con días de trabajo extenuante en el hospital, pero contrario a esto, allá entre más tiempo pasaba, más vitalidad tenía. Estar en su ambiente era como una droga energizante que la llenaba.

-Y bien Candy ¿Qué te pareció tu primera experiencia en un día de negocios? - preguntó animadamente Chelsea, acomodándose en el asiento para verla directamente a los ojos. Realmente era una mujer hermosa, reconoció la rubia ahora que la veía nuevamente con detenimiento.

-No estuvo mal – respondió tranquila y sonriendo. No le daría el gusto de verla cansada por el esfuerzo de seguirles el ritmo, ni mucho menos intimidada – Como en cualquier otra situación, lo más difícil siempre es el principio. Estoy segura que cuando comience a familiarizarme más con los términos, y a comprender un poco más los contextos, será más interesante …

-No tan interesante como tus días en el hospital, me imagino – interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que no – aclaró rápidamente y acomodándose también en el asiento para no apartar la mirada de ella - Mi vocación es la medicina, pero quiero conocer el mundo que tanto les apasiona a Albert, a Archie y a Neal - fue muy clara al mencionar los nombres de los tres hombres de la familia Andrew que estaban a cargo de los negocios.

Albert sonrió ligeramente al notar esa guerra disimulada de palabras entre las dos mujeres. También le dió gusto saber que su pequeña Candy estaba aprendiendo de la tía abuela a ser cortante, pero a la vez cordial … y a no dejarse intimidar por nada, ni por nadie.

Llegaron a la mansión justo a tiempo para tomar el té con la tía abuela. Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron al salón donde sabían encontrarían a la anciana. Si algo le agradaba, era la rutina, y no la cambiaba por nada.

Cuando los vio entrar, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Candy, después de saludarlos a todos.

-Me encantaría saber todo lo referente a tu primer día con Albert querida – murmuró con sumo cariño en la voz - pero te llamaron del hospital y pidieron que te pusieras en contacto con ellos a la brevedad.

Candy se puso seria y se disculpó de inmediato abandonando la habitación. Albert la siguió con la mirada tensa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Elroy Andrew.

-Esperemos que no sea nada de serio.

La tía abuela tomó del brazo a Chelsea y los invitó a que se unieran a ella para tomar el té, mientras esperaban el regreso de la rubia.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Albert tan pronto la vió entrar.

La cara de Candy era de completa seriedad. Apretó las manos y los labios inconscientemente. Era obvio que estaba preocupada.

-Al parecer se ha desatado una epidemia en pediatría y necesitan refuerzos.

Ahí terminaban sus vacaciones. Albert sabía que regresaría al hospital sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Necesitan manos disponibles por unos días y no puedo negarme – comentó viendo directamente a Albert. Era más una disculpa que un permiso. Sabía que su deber en este momento estaba antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Debes irte ahora?

-Sí Albert. Lo siento …

-No tienes que disculparte Candy. Te entiendo – dejó su taza a un lado y se puso en pie – Tía Abuela … Chelsea, espero me disculpen. Voy a llevar a Candy al hospital.

La tía abuela contestó por las dos.

-No te preocupes Albert. Chelsea me hará compañía y no te esperaremos despiertas, así que no te apresures en regresar. La seguridad ante todo.

Candy volteó a verla de reojo. ¿Qué había sido eso? El hospital no estaba tan lejos como para que le tomara horas en volver …

Salió de sus pensamientos tan rápido como entró y decidió que no había tiempo que perder. Ya pensaría en la actitud de la tía abuela después, cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran.

-Me retiro – dijo Candy avanzando hacia la anciana para despedirse con un beso – Chelsea fue un placer – no era del todo cierto, pero era la manera correcta de despedirse.

-Igualmente Candy.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la alcoba de Candy.

-Te espero en lo que arreglas tus cosas.

-No tardo Albert … me llevaré sólo lo más indispensable.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Voy a sacar el auto para tenerlo listo en la entrada. En unos minutos más regreso a recoger tu maleta.

-Albert, yo puedo llevarla …

-No, yo la llevo. Tú preocupate de arreglarla y lo demás me lo dejas a mi.

Sabía que se enfadaría si lo contrariaba, así que comenzó a sacar ropa y sus artículos de aseo personal. Empacó todo e hizo un rápido recuento mental para asegurarse que nada faltara.

-¿Lista? - La voz de Albert la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lista – le contestó sonriendo y entregándole su equipaje.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia el auto. Albert acomodó todo en el asiento trasero y se aseguró de abrir la puerta para la rubia.

-Parece que mis lecciones de cómo aprender a ser una heredera se suspenderán hasta nuevo aviso.

Albert le regaló una sonrisa y encendió el auto.

-No te preocupes por eso. Te estarán esperando con ansia una vez que la epidemia se controle.

Candy soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Parece que no podré escapar de ese martirio ¿no?

-¡Jamás!

El camino hacia el hospital fue bastante rápido. Albert bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Candy. Acto seguido, bajó la maleta y la acompañó hasta la entrada.

Era tarde y no había mucho movimiento en el exterior, más bien era el interior donde el hospital era una locura.

-Te estaré esperando – le dijo con una última mirada - Sólo es cuestión de que me llames y estaré aquí por ti.

-Gracias Albert, lo sé.

Albert suspiró y pensó en lo largo que serían los días sin verla. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia aunque fuera por unas pocas horas. No sabía cuantos días estarían separados y ya le dolían.

-Te voy a extrañar …

-Yo también a ti.

Candy tomó su maleta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando Albert la detuvo repentinamente por el brazo. Fue un toque ligero, simplemente para que pudiera escuchar su última frase de esa noche.

-Cuidate Candy …

-Claro … lo haré.

Se dejó ganar por un impulso fuerte e irracional que no era propio de su naturaleza, pero al acercarse a despedirse casi besa sus labios en lugar de su mejilla. Tenía que controlarse, no podía hacerle eso a Candy. No debía porque era la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo y antes que nada le debía respeto …_ ¡maldito respeto!_ …

**Continuará ...**

Siiiii! ya se que no tengo verguenza ... casi 3 meses y ni mis luces con actualizaciones! pero en serio ... de que la musa inspiradora se va ... se va! y cuando regresa ... la secuestro lo mas que puedo para escribir y escribir y escribir ... porque si no se dieron cuenta ... subi doooos capitulos de El complot y ya lo termine ... Tambien subi un nuevo fic que se llama El relicario por aquello de que ya viene el halloween ... y ahora termine este capitulo que empece a escribir ayer desde temprano ... ahi esta que no he hecho nada mas que escribir y mi casa cayendose a pedazos y nada que sigo con las cosas del bautizo de mi sobrino ... pero ni modo! tengo que aprovechar en serio esta fuente inesperada de inspiracion que me llego jijijiji! perdonada? Siiiiiii? ya no voy a prometer que no me voy a tardar, pero si prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda ok?

Chicas les mando besos y diganme que les parece la historia siiiii? comentarios, opiniones, quejas ... bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta ... va?

Les agradezco mucho a quienes me dejan comentarios ... amigas los aprecio mil! a mis Guest que no supe quienes fueron ... mil gracias! tambien **a Pauli, RVM85, Arual, Abi!, Verenice Canedo, Cami Love, Gise**l ... gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme! Arual ... me pase con la tardanza verdad? sorry! tratare de no hacerlo otra vez =D

Que lo disfruten ;)

Scarleth Andrew ... como avestruz con la cabeza enterrada por la verguenza de la tardanza :S


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cinco días en los que Candy no había estado presente y cinco días en los que a pesar de sus esfuerzos nada surtía efecto.

Albert estaba ahí con ella. Habían salido a cenar juntos, a desayunar juntos, a caminar, comer, tomar el té … y él la trataba de una manera sumamente caballerosa, sumamente correcta, ¡sumamente desesperante! Porque no importaban sus intentos por llamar su atención, Albert estaba ausente y ella sabía perfectamente dónde … en el hospital, con su queridísima hija adoptiva.

Tenía que admitir que era solamente en presencia de esa enfermera que los ojos del patriarca de los Andrew brillaban llenos de vida. Ella era un energizante que lo llenaba de vitalidad y entusiasmo. En resumen, creía que Albert sentía algo por la rubia, algo más que el amor fraternal … y eso le molestaba porque él le gustaba demasiado.

Hubiera querido pensar que tenía la ventaja por estar con él prácticamente todo el día, pero la realidad era otra. El la veía solamente como una amiga y compañera de negocios. No se fijaba en la belleza de su rostro, en la perfección de su cuerpo, en la armonía de su andar. Sabía que físicamente Candy no tenía nada que hacer junto a ella. La rubia era bonita, pero carecía de refinamiento … de clase … de vanidad, porque parecía no darle importancia a la apariencia fisica. Y era ahí donde ella perdía, porque si Albert estaba realmente enamorado de la chica, no tenía manera de competir. Eso implicaba luchar contra algo más que la atracción fisica, porque la meta de él no era tener de su brazo a una mujer físicamente hermosa y perfecta, quería tener junto a él … al amor de su vida y contra eso no tenía la menor oportunidad.

¿Cómo robarle el amor? ¿Cómo hacer que dejara de amar a su hija adoptiva para que se interesara en ella? Eso si hablaban realmente de amor … ¿y qué si estaba confundida y las demostraciones de afecto de Albert rayaban en la sobreprotección? … entonces había una oportunidad.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Había hablado brevemente con la rubia en esos días. Escuchar su voz le había dado fuerzas, pero no era suficiente. Le dolía su ausencia, extrañaba su presencia, su sonrisa, su aroma … su risa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la emergencia terminara, que regresara a la mansión … que regresara a él.

Candy se le había metido hasta lo más profundo del alma. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos no hizo sino acercarlos más en todos los aspectos. El estar ahí para apoyarse mutuamente en los momentos más dífíciles y cruciales de sus vidas, quizá por eso le afectaba su ausencia en todos los sentidos. Eran los mejores amigos, se tenían una confianza absoluta … podía ser él mismo ante ella … sin fingir, y se había enamorado sin remedio. La quería … la quería demasiado.

No había nadie más para él … era ella … o ninguna. Así de simple … así de fácil … así de trágico, porque si ella no le correspondía … estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida en solitario. Un hombre destinado a la soledad, tal como había sido desde que era tan sólo un niño.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La mañana había comenzado como tantas otras. Levantarse temprano, sonreir delante de Chelsea, saludar a la tía abuela, manejar rumbo al consorcio Andrew, analizar papeles, ver pasar lentas las horas, hasta que milagrosamente, la llamada que había esperado con tanta impaciencia llegó.

-¿Albert?

-¡Candy!

-Ya puedo regresar. Retomaré mis vacaciones ahora sí con tranquilidad. Ya no me necesitan por el momento.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, y automáticamente sonrió.

-Voy por ti ...

-Aún es temprano – interrumpió la enfermera - … puedo esperar a que termine tu día y mientras tanto hacer algo más por aquí.

-No … ahora mismo voy por tí. Sólo le dejo unos listados a Chelsea para que los revise y estaré ahí en 20 minutos.

Chelsea estaba en esos momentos firmando unos documentos con George, así que no tenía problema en ausentarse. No pensaba perder ni un segundo más. Quería verla … pero quería verla a solas.

Marcó a la línea privada de George y le dijo que le proporcionara otros documentos a Chelsea y disculparan su ausencia. Regresaría en una hora y media y pedía perdón por el inconveniente.

Prácticamente corrió por el auto y arrancó inmediatamente. Las calles pasaban veloces y no paró hasta estar frente al hospital. Se acomodó el cabello, ajustó sus lentes, y sonriendo como adolescente se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Ya sabía dónde estaba la sala de espera y ahí, impaciente y feliz, esperó a Candy.

Los minutos pasaban y las miradas de las enfermeras no se dejaron hacer esperar. No todos los días tenían a semejante monumento para deleitarse la pupila. Candy era una mujer con mucha suerte. Finalmente después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la vio aparecer. Su sonrisa se volvió brillante, sus días volverían a cobrar sentido ya estaría con él nuevamente.

-Candy ….

-Fuiste muy rápido – fue lo primero que dijo al verlo – ¿no tienes nada importante que hacer?

-¿Más importante que venir por ti? - preguntó con una expresión pícara en el rostro - ¡por supuesto que no!

-¡Eres un loco Albert!

Se rieron a carcajadas. Así era siempre que estaban juntos … camaradería pura, inocencia, realidad. Todo alrededor de ella era real, no fingía ser alguien más, no prentendía ser algo que no era … era única.

Tomó la maleta de manos de la rubia y se dirigieron al automóvil.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Chelsea?

-Trabajando …

-¿La dejaste sola?

-¿Sola? ¡Por supuesto que no! Hay como 200 personas en el edificio además de George.

Candy le lanzó una de esas miradas.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Albert Andrew.

-Bueno, quería venir por ti para poder platicar a gusto … ¿es tan malo?

-En lo absoluto – respondió rápidamente y sonriendo.

Albert depositó las pertenencias de Candy en la cajuela y le abrió la puerta del auto.

-Me da gusto que ya haya pasado el peligro en el hospital y que puedas regresar a casa.

-A mi también me da gusto. Realmente estuvo complicada la situación. Tú sabes lo peligroso que puede ser una enfermedad en niños pequeños. Fue muy difícil poder mantenerlos calmados.

Candy siguió hablando mientras Albert conducía, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-_Niños … pequeños -_su mente comenzó a volar lejos de ahí_ -… si me casara con Candy __¿__c__ó__mo serían nuestros hijos? __¿__tendríamos unas niñas tan traviesas como ella o un pequeño remolino rubio de ojos verdes y cabello rizado? … _

-¿En qué estás pensando que sonries como tonto?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? - contestó saliendo de su ensueño de golpe. La volteó a ver de reojo y se sonrojó – en nada …

-¿Y por eso te sonrojas?

-¡Déjame Candy!

-¡Pero si no te he hecho nada! - le replicó divertida - sólo te pregunté en qué estabas pensando que te sonrojaste.

-En nada ...

-Está bien... si no me quieres decir no hay problema. ¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer algo …

-¿Y Chelsea?

-Trabajando …

-¡Que gracioso! … me refiero a que está sola …

-No … ¿te recuerdo de las 200 personas que estan ahí con ella?

-¡Albert!

-¿No quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-¡Claro que quiero ir a comer contigo!

-¿Entonces?

-Pues creo que no es buen detalle dejarla sola – no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso cuando lo único que quería era tiempo a solas con Albert, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era lo correcto.

-¡Quién lo diría! - exclamó pensativo.

-¿Quién diría qué?

-Al principio ya no sabíamos cómo deshacernos de ella y ahora me pides que la incluyamos en nuestros escasos momentos solos.

-Eso de dejarme influenciar por las buenas costumbres de la tía abuela no deja nada bueno ... ¿ves? Además – completó pensativa - … no se si la juzgué mal Albert … no digo que no intente conquistarte, pero pensé que no haría nada de trabajo … sólo intentar que le hicieras caso en otro aspecto.

-Yo no la juzgo, pero sí noté ciertas intenciones ajenas al trabajo.

-Pues entonces a lo mejor dio resultado eso de usarme como pantalla, porque la verdad en el tiempo que pasé con ustedes, no noté nada obvio.

-Pudiera ser.

-Aunque es muy hermosa.

-¿Ah sí? - preguntó jugando.

-¡No te creo en lo absoluto! ¡Es imposible que no lo hayas notado!

-Es guapa …

-Entonces sí lo habías notado.

-Hay muchas mujeres guapas en el mundo Candy … eso no significa nada.

Bueno, al menos era sincero … y era un alivio que no le pareciera nada del otro mundo la pelirroja, porque en lo que a Candy tocaba, la consideraba una verdadera belleza.

Albert suspiró resignado.

-¿Vamos por ella entonces?

-Sí – fue la respuesta.

Esperaba pronto terminar las negociaciones para que Chelsea regresara a su casa, y él se pudiera quedar en paz y tranquilidad con su pequeña pecosa. Eso era lo único que ahora llenaba sus pensamientos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

¿Sorprendida? … Sí … ¿halagada? … también. Tan pronto supo que Albert se ausentaba, el corazón le dijo que iba de camino al hospital a recoger a su adorada hija adoptiva, y contrario a su naturaleza, comenzó a sentir un malestar por no haberlo acompañado, mismo que se vió disipado tan pronto los vió entrar para recogerla y que fueran a comer juntos. Estaba segura que había sido idea de Albert y el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Quizá muy dentro de él, empezara ligeramente a sentir algo más que simpatía por ella... quizá … bueno, lo mejor era no adelantarse, sino irse con tiento y paso a paso para ver cómo avanzaba la relación de ambos y medirse al mismo nivel con Candy.

-Gracias – dijo Chelsea poniéndose en pie y tomando su bolso para irse con ellos.

-_Debo estar loca por haberlo sugerido_ – pensó la enfermera cuando vió lo maravillosamente hermosa que lucía esa mañana la pelirroja. Ciertamente el hacer las cosas "correctas" como decía la tía Elroy, no era a veces la mejor opción, pero ni hablar, había aprendido de la mejor, así que dió su mejor sonrisa y se fueron a comer.

**Continuará …**

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hola chicas .. ya regrese! y prometo que regresare otra vez pronto porque ya tengo un poquitin mas escrito del sig. capitulo. Ahi voy ... poco a poquito pero sigo ... como tortuguita pero sigo jijiji! Gracias chicas y espero que les guste el capitulo! ya saben... miles de gracias a mis lectoras anonimas y a mis no anonimas mi saludito especial:

**Monybert! **ayyyy que no te agradeci en el cap. anterior ... pero a lo mejor me paso que aparece como Guest y no me entero quien fue! solo por eso ... van dobles en este siiii? perdonada? siiiiii? =D jajajaja! te mando un beso hermosa ... y seguimos in touch! ;)

**Keilanot2**: amiguis .. tu tan bella como siempre dejandome comentarios en todas mis historias ... te lo agradezco en el alma! y te prometo que habra un beso robado .. nada mas no te digo de quien a quien jijijij! besotessss!

**Brenda de Andrew** ... ay amiga si me tarde un poquitin en actualizar ... pero las miles de cosas del dia ... la inspiracion que se va de vacaciones con el vecino en fin! ya estoy de regreso y hasta tengo adelantado el sig. capitulo (asi o mas responsable ... a veces claro!) Besotes!

**Arual:** preciosaaaa! siii! Candy sera vivilla desde chiquita ... no se dejara comer el mandado ... prometido! Besos amiga!

**Judith:** Siiiii! habra besitos ... de quien con quien ... esa es ooootra historia jajajajaja! gracias por escribirme nena! ;) Besos!

**JENNY**: Hola amiga ... gracias por tu comentario... y claro que nos seguiremos leyendo! ciudate mucho! Besos!

**Akirem!** siii prometo ya no tardarme muchooo ... jajajajaj y que bueno que te gusto mi fic de El Complot ... en serio qeu me diverti como chiquilla escribiendolo ... ya estoy pensando en una continuacion porque en serio que me encanto la experiencia jijiji! te mando un besote linda! ;)

**Rosi White!** si verdad? el respeto es subjetivo ... que se besuqueen queee! prometido que habra accion ... solo un poquito mas adelante ;) besos amiga!

**Wendy**! siiii ya medio que regreso y la casa sigue igual! jajajajaja! bueno ... creo que peor que cuando decoro esto queda uffff! pero bueno ... asi es la vida ... y yo escribiendo aunque mi casa parezca pocilga jajajajajaja! ;) Besos!

**ROSEEWXW**: Que bueno que te gustan mis locuritas .. muchas gracias! y tratare de hacer un espacio entre mis horas del dia para dedicarme a escribir ... es buena terapia tambien;) Besos linda!

**RVM85:** Que mas quisiera ... que se me ocurriera algo y apareciera por arte de magia escrito en mi lap .. ese seria un buen deseo jajajaja! te mando un beso amiga y seguimos como los enchufes ... "en contacto" ;)

**Guest** ... no supe quien fue pero graaaacias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme! Te mando un beso y me quedas a deber tu nombre eh! ;)

**Janja8**! siiii es la primera vez que me escribes y se agradece muuuuuchisisisisimo! aqui estoy ya lista con otro capitulo y espero que el sig. no tarde en llegar para que no se enfrie la emocion! Besos nena!

**Abiiiiiiiiii**! amiga fue una sorpresota verte again por estos lugares! que bueno ... me da mucho gusto que ya voy a poder saber de ti en el candy mundo! te mando un besote y un abrazo! ;)

**Olimpia:** Aqui estoy again! y prometo que pronto veremos como se desarrollan mas situaciones ... pero de que Candy no se quedara de brazos cruzados ... esten seguras! ;)

Besos a todas y nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo (a ver de cual fic ... pero de que nos vemos ... nos vemos jijijiji!)

Y si no subo nada pronto ... pues happy thanksgiving!

Scarleth Andrew (siiiiii ... no se me pongan celosas ... que Albert tiene para todas sus admiradoras! jejejeje!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Y cómo va todo en la oficina? - preguntó Candy tratando de terminar con el molesto silencio que se había instalado desde hacía unos minutos en la mesa. Interiormente seguía reprendiéndose por su grandiosa idea, pero se consolaba pensando en que Albert había querido dejarla en la oficina y estar con ella … solo.

Albert y Chelsea voltearon a verla sin perder tiempo, pero fue Chelsea la que tomó la palabra.

-Avanzando perfectamente – dió un pequeño sorbo a su copa y continuó volteando a ver al rubio – Albert es un genio. No se qué hubiera sido de mi sin él.

¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué su papá la había puesto al frente de los manejos de la empresa? Seguramente por su falta de experiencia ¿no? ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Pobrecita de ella, necesitaba tanto del patriarca de los Andrew ...

Chelsea se mojó los labios sin apartar la mirada de Albert.

-¿_Es mi imaginaci__ó__n o eso fue un coqueteo a lo descarado?_ - pensó Candy sonriéndole inspirada, pero negándose a demostrar que le molestaba – Claro, Albert no sé cómo le hace pero siempre tiene una respuesta y una solución para todo. Yo también diría que es un genio, pero a veces creo que como el de los cuentos … sí, esos con lámpara y todo.

Albert la volteó a ver y comenzó a reir.

-¿En serio? - le preguntó divertido – ¿Crees que yo sería un buen genio Candy?

-¡Claro! Eres como el hada madrina de la Cenicienta … pero en hombre – le respondió con un guiño travieso.

-¿Eso significa que eres un papá muy consentidor? - preguntó Chelsea alegremente y recalcando disimuladamente la palabra "papá". Si iban a comenzar las cosas directas, ella tenía unas cuantas preparadas.

-¿Papá? - recalcó un poco extrañado y voteando a ver a Candy que se había atragantado con el agua y tosía de manera incontrolable.

Qué palabra tan fuerte ahora que lo pensaba. La verdad es que en realidad era su padre adoptivo, pero rara vez se sentía así. Su relación con ella distaba mucho de ser paternal y sus sentimientos … bueno, de eso mejor no hablaba.

-¿Qué no eres el padre adoptivo de Candy? - su voz totalmente libre de malicia.

Albert sofocó un suspiro.

-Bueno – interrumpió Candy como mejor pudo y con la voz todavía un poco ahogada - la verdad es que no creo que "padre" sea la palabra adecuada … siempre ha sido más bien como un "mejor" amigo. Además por la edad, jamás podría serlo.

-Exacto – asintió Albert - Honestamente nunca me he considerado como un "padre" para Candy. Como ella dice, nuestra relación es más bien como grandes amigos.

-Entiendo – murmuró Chelsea algo molesta pero decidida a no ceder.

Pasaron unos interesantes minutos en los que cada quien se sumió en sus pensamientos. Albert a pesar de todo, se sentía contento por tener a Candy con ellos nuevamente, así que aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de que las cosas continuaran así. Chelsea un poco desubicada, porque esperaba poder pasar más tiempo a solas con el guapo patriarca y la inesperada reaparición de la rubia no ayudaba en sus propósitos. Candy por su parte se daba ánimos para incorporar sus días nuevamente a la rutina de Albert … y la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces ya no hay ningún problema serio en el hospital? - preguntó Chelsea tomando su copa de una manera sumamente elegante. Esa mujer era un derroche de sensualidad ... ¡diablos!

-No es que ya no haya problemas o situaciones serias – contestó tratando de despejar sus pensamientos - pero la contingencia se pudo poner bajo control. Cuando se trata de niños, mientras más manos disponibles mejor.

-Y más si son manos carismáticas con los pequeños – añadió un sonriente Albert – no es secreto que Candy es una de las enfermeras favoritas de la sección de pediatría.

Se intercambiaron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Chelsea. ¿Por qué a ella nunca la miraba de esa manera? En serio … ¿qué tenía Candy que no tuviera ella?

-Gracias por el halago – contestó la aludida - pero tú sabes lo que quiero yo a los niños …

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Claro … el instinto maternal que todas las mujeres llevamos dentro.

Si ahora pensaba sacar eso del instinto maternal para comenzar a hablar sobre matrimonios, herederos y esas cosas … no pensaba seguirle el juego.

-Por supuesto – aceptó rápidamente la enfermera – ¿Les parece que pidamos algo de postre?

Aceptaron y después de terminar, se dirigieron de regreso a las oficinas.

La comida se había prolongado más de lo pensado, así que Albert les propuso regresar a la mansión pasada a penas una hora de estar en el consorcio Andrew.

-Han sido unos días muy pesados para Candy, y me gustaría que tuviera suficiente tiempo para descansar.

-Por supuesto Albert … por mi no hay ningún problema – contestó sonriente Chelsea. Iba a aceptar lo que el patriarca dijera sin preguntar u oponerse. Sus deseos serían órdenes para ella a partir de ahora, porque tenía la firme intención de ganar su corazón … además de su confianza.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Llegando a la mansión lo primero que vieron fue a la tía Elroy que estaba sumamente contenta por tener nuevamente a Candy en casa.

-Bienvenida nuevamente querida – le dijo cariñosamente y abrazándola de manera efusiva. La tomó por el brazo y avanzó con ellos hacia el salón principal.

Sirvieron el té y no pudieron hacer nada más que dejarla hacer miles de preguntas a la enfermera. Todo parecía dar a entender que no habría otro tema de convesación.

-Estás muy pálida Candy. Seguramente no dormías ni comías bien … y Albert tiene la culpa por solaparte en que te mal pases – volteó a ver al patriarca con una mirada acusadora. Si no le permitiera tantas libertades a esa muchacha y la dejara a ella tomar las decisiones…

-Tía …

-¡Ni se te ocurra mentirme Candice White Andrew! Te conozco y se que no lo hiciste. Hasta el vestido te queda grande … un poco más y desapareces – le dio otra mirada retadora a su sobrino. A ver si ya se decidía a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Tía … Albert no ...

-Pero ya que estás de regreso tendrás tiempo de reponerte y dormir para que recuperes fuerzas.

Parecía que la tía Elroy olvidaba su deber de convertirse en una heredera y tomar parte en las negociaciones que Albert y Chelsea tenían pendientes.

-Tía …

-Vas a acabar con tu salud si sigues con este ritmo de vida. No tienes ninguna necesidad y aunque digas que es lo que te gusta hacer, tampoco conviene excederse … yo a tu edad …

Y el interminable discurso parecía que no tendría fin … pero como ya estaba acostumbrada, se resignó y dejó que continuara el monólogo por unos interminables minutos entre los que los tres intercambiaban miradas aunque ni pensaban siquiera en abrir la boca.

Nadie se atrevió a cambiar el tema, así que acompañaron a la tía Elroy por todo el rato que continuó la perorata.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y esta pobre viejecita necesita descansar – dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Albert.

-_¿__Pobre viejecita?_ - pensó Candy divertida. Si la tía Elroy era una pobre viejecita, entonces ella era el hada madrina de la cenicienta … ¡ah no! Ese era Albert … ya se le había olvidado.

Le dieron las buenas noches y todos a su vez se fueron a descansar.

Albert como un rayo alcanzó a Candy antes de que entrara a su habitación. Parado frente a su puerta, en todo su esplendor y recargado sobre el marco se veía increíblemente apuesto.

-Descansa … te lo mereces Candy.

-Gracias Albert – le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se veía tan guapo y varonil.

Albert la volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta tenerte de regreso … bienvenida a casa princesa.

-También me alegra estar aquí nuevamente – su sonrisa le decía que no estaba mintiendo. Nada la hacía tan feliz como el estar junto a él.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de acercarse a besarla en la mejilla.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te extrañé? - le murmuró suavemente cerca del oído de una manera que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿Será que me extrañaste o que fueron muy difíciles tus días en solitario con Chelsea? - tenía que preguntar algo, tenía que cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y comenzar a bromear porque sentía las mejillas ardiendo.

Albert puso cara ofendida y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Juro por mi honor que Chelsea nada tuvo que ver.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Te creo – le dijo con un guiño – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – le contestó.

Una vez en su cuarto Candy se dejó caer sobre la cama, habían sido días muy intensos y no fue sino hasta ese momento que sintió todo el peso del cansancio acumulado. Se tocó sonriente la mejilla donde depositara un dulce beso el príncipe de sus sueños. Cerró los ojos recordando el delicioso aroma y lo sensual de su voz al decirle que la había extrañado. No tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse la pijama y tal como estaba se quedó profundamente dormida.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana y le dió de lleno en los ojos. Era la bienvenida a un nuevo día en el que las presiones del hospital quedarían pospuestas por un tiempo. Rodó un poco sobre la cama y después de unos minutos comprendió que había dormido como nunca y ya pasaban de las 9.30 de la mañana.

-¡Rayos! - fue lo primero que dijo al ponerse de pie y correr a bañarse. Se vistió tan pronto como pudo y bajó a toda prisa al comedor.

Se paró en seco al ver a la tía Elroy tranquilamente sentada y que en ese momento la observaba detenidamente.

-Buenos días Candy – le dijo señalando un asiento, dándole a entender que requería su compañía.

-Buenos días tía abuela.

Avanzó despacio y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabía que necesitabas descansar, por eso le prohibí a Albert que te despertara.

-¿Que hizo qué? - exclamó con un respingo la rubia. Eso significaba que Albert ya no estaba en la casa y se había ido a las oficinas … con Chelsea. ¡Genial!

-No me veas así niña. Lo hice por tu bien.

Si la tía supiera … ¡estaba a punto de caerse del asiento!

-Y ahora come algo que estás muy pálida y delgaducha. Tienes que recuperar peso.

-La verdad no tengo mucha hambre. Se me revolvió el estómago – y era cierto, lo sentía hecho nudo.

-Toma jugo y después comes, pero que te quede claro que de esta mesa no te levantas sin haber desayunado – hizo una pausa volteando a verla y meneando la cabeza - Yo no se por qué te preocupas si no va a pasar nada. Tienes que tener confianza en él – replicó la anciana mordiendo un pan como si su comentario fuera de lo más natural.

-¿Perdón?

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y puedo asegurarte que nada en este mundo podría borrar lo que siente William por tí.

-¡Tía! – exclamó sonrojadísima la joven y derramando el jugo.

-Por mucho empeño que ponga Chelsea ... nada va a conseguir – completó guiñándole el ojo y viendo el reguero que había hecho en la mesa.

Estaba segura que algo había en el ambiente porque la tía abuela no había dicho eso … ¿lo que William sentía por ella? ¿Se refería a caso a eso que ella tanto deseaba y no lograba adivinar con total seguridad en él? ¿La tía presentía que había algo más que amistad de él hacia ella?

-¡Bendita juventud tan ciega!. No me veas con esa cara muchacha. William te quiere … y ahora hazme el favor de hacerme compañía y tomar algo. No es muy motivante el estar comiendo sola.

Candy asintió aún sorprendida. ¡Vaya que había cambiado en ese tiempo con ella!. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar a la venerable anciana aprobando los sentimientos de sus sobrino favorito para la adoptada de la familia? El mundo estaba de cabeza … y más desde que Chelsea había aparecido por cuestiones de negocios en la mansión Andrew. Pretextos y excusas para poder estar cerca del soltero más codiciado de la unión americana. Esos trucos ella ya se los sabía … los había vivido varias veces a través de las pláticas de Albert … pero nunca los había vivido en carne propia.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El día pasó lento para todos. Albert se moría por regresar a casa y ver a su pequeña, y Candy suspiraba por la hora en que lo vería entrar por la puerta de la mansión, aunque fuera con Chelsea.

Continuará ...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Hola! ya apareci! andaba de parranda arreglando mi casa, decorando de navidad, enferma .. ya saben ... lo normal de estas fechas jejejeje! bueno amigas aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic y si el tiempo no me falla les subo el siguiente para navidad ... a ver si cumplo (espero que si). Y bueno, como siempre mil gracias por leerme, por sus comentarios y en especial paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:** keilanot2, Rosi White, sayuri1707, Olimpia, monybert-DC, mayraexitosa, PaulI, Andy Nicolao, KattieAndrew, vere canedo, ARUAL y Amyriverasosa****. **Me encanta leer sus reviews y creanme que es por uds que no dejo de escribir ... aunque me tarde! gracias mis preciosas amigas del candy mundo. Les mando un besote y muchos abrazos (empiezo desde antes de navidad para repartir mas!)

Con el cari;o de siempre ... bimbo! ah noooo! digo ... Scarleth Andrew ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estaba otra vez ausente. La alegría y animosidad que demostrara el día anterior se habían evaporado de nuevo, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de sus efectos y lo peor es que le daba rabia saber que era por ella.

Se había cansado de analizar la situación. Albert era un hombre completamente distinto a los que había conocido hasta el momento y no entendía por qué no se daba la oportunidad de conocerla o mostraba el más mínimo interés en hacerlo. Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, hermosa, inteligente, emprendedora. No era enfermera, como parecía ser su preferencia, pero compartía el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas con él, tenían muchas cosas en común y parecía no notar ninguna de ellas.

Volteó a verlo de reojo y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Jamás en toda su vida había pasado desapercibida. Normalmente era entrar en algún lugar y acaparar todas las miradas. Su belleza aunada a su seguridad eran elementos básicos para ser siempre el centro de atención y para bien o para mal estaba acostumbrada a eso. ¿Pretendientes? ¡Claro! Tenía por montones, pero se resistía a elegir a alguno. Quería a alguien especial ... diferente, alguien que la retara intelectualmente, alguien lo suficientemente interesante para despertar su curiosidad e interés … y lo había encontrado porque Albert era el hombre perfecto, sólo que parecía que ella, por el momento, no despertaba lo mismo en él, y era una pena porque harían una pareja magnífica. Su intelecto, sus empresas, su físico, eran la combinación exacta para una fórmula ganadora.

¡Era realmente irritante! Jamás se había visto en la necesidad de utilizar ningún tipo de recurso para hacerse notar por un hombre. Sólo tenía que elegir y esa persona estaba a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero ahora la realidad era otra. Había recurrido a todas las tácticas posibles, las que conocía, las que desconocía y de las que aún no se inventaban, desde dejarle ver su exquisita figura, su asombrosa inteligencia, su capacidad de mando. Se había mostrado también sumisa, complaciente, comprensiva, alegre, amable … ¡hasta había aceptado trabajar con una novata! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué más tenía que hacer? Se le agotaban las ideas y el tiempo, porque su padre estaba por llegar a la ciudad y eso significaba abandonar la mansión Andrew … con el único éxito de haber cerrado un negocio pero sin haber conseguido marido … sí, el marido que ella quería: Albert Andrew. ¿Era mucho pedir el tener una oportunidad? Nadie podría culparla. El hombre valía enormemente la pena.

Volteó a verlo por enésima vez sin que él lo notara. Estaba en otro mundo como desde hacía horas. Aún recordaba su cara en la mañana cuando le informó que Candy no estaría con ellos ese día. Sus ojos apagados, su sonrisa totalmente fingida pero siendo como siempre un caballero.

Trataba en vano de encontrar una respuesta lógica sobre qué le atraía de Candy. No podía decir que la conocía mucho y la verdad es que hasta le era simpática, pero de ahí a tener a un hombre como Albert al pendiente del más mínimo de sus movimientos había una distancia enorme y no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para esa reacción.

-Te noto ausente – se animó a decir, tratando de jugarse una carta más. Su experiencia le decía que si no intentaba con fuerza, sus oportunidades serían aún menores, así que lo haría de la mejor manera posible … después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Más que ausente, estaba en otro mundo. En un mundo perfecto y maravilloso en el que Candy y él estaban juntos, vivían juntos y se amaban. Un mundo por el que haría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad, y del que cada vez más se le hacía más difícil prescindir.

-¿Perdón? - respondió saliendo de su ensueño. Por un extraño motivo, se había olvidado de la presencia de la mujer.

-Con eso me diste la razón – le dijo sonriendo con naturalidad y mostrando su perfecta dentadura - … estás aquí pero tu mente está en otro lado.

Albert se frotó el rostro. ¡Diablos!

-Lo siento – se disculpó apenado. No había sido nada atento de su parte haber sido descubierto. Ante todo trataba de jamás dar una mala impresión y dejar de ser el perfecto empresario y caballero no estaba en sus planes a corto o largo plazo– no quiero que pienses que no me interesa nuestro trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó aún con la sonrisa y poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a donde el rubio se encontraba revisando unos documentos. Sus pasos lentos y su mirada atenta no lo perdieron de vista en ningún momento. Jamás había hecho eso y se sentía algo nerviosa, pero trató de eliminar el sentimiento lo más rapido que pudo, después de todo era una de sus últimas oportunidades – no pienso en lo absoluto que tengas una falta de interés – añadió poniéndose detrás de él y con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho – lo que creo es que tienes un exceso de cansancio y yo soy una experta para ayudar a contrarrestarlo. Con mi padre funciona todo el tiempo - Y sin darle tiempo a más, colocó sus manos sobre los poderosos hombros del hombre y comenzó a moverlas a un ritmo cadencioso. Ese leve contacto la hizo estremecer. Su cuerpo era fuerte y atrayente … una delicia poder tocarlo aunque fuera con ropa de por medio.

Albert se tensó más que relajarse. ¿Un masaje? El no había dado pie a esa situación y se sentía incómodo, completa, absoluta y totalmente incómodo ... fuera de hábitat. ¿Cómo terminarlo sin que ella se sintiera ofendida? No era de su agrado, pero tampoco quería ser grosero. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy en la mansión esperaba por Albert. Aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que le dijera la tía Elroy. Albert la quería ... ¡claro! ... ella sabía que la quería ... pero no con esa manera de querer, como se quiere a una hermana, una prima o una amiga. Era un querer muy distinto, pero que al mismo tiempo no cambiaba su confianza y su sentir hacia él. Era muy extraño, era la persona en que más confiaba, con la que se sentía segura y cómoda, pero también con la que anhelaba estar en otro plano, quizá por eso no le gustaba que estuviera a solas con Chelsea, y aunque le agradecía a la tía Elroy el preocuparse por su bienestar, al mismo tiempo intuía que no había sido una muy buena idea mandarlo sólo con ella. Claro que estaba segura que Albert jamás permitiría un acercamiento que no fuera profesional, pero al final de cuentas no dejaba de ser hombre, y Chelsea no dejaba de ser un mujerón ¡rayos! Mejor ya dejaba de pensar o se le retorcería algo más que el hígado … y como bien dijera la tía abuela, tenía que tener confianza en él, y eso pensaba hacer. El jamás le había fallado y estaba segura que no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert estaba que sudaba. Dejó pasar unos minutos que le parecieron interminables, y de la manera más delicada que pudo sujetó las manos de la muchacha para detenerla.

-Te lo agradezco en verdad Chelsea, pero no deseo que malgastes tu tiempo y energías. Soy inmune a los masajes. Jamás me han funcionado y no creo que lleguen a hacerlo en el futuro.

Se puso de pie mientras Chelsea a su espalda masticaba las hieles del rechazo y la decepción.

-Voy a bajar a firmar unos documentos y en un momento estaré de regreso contigo.

No la miró siquiera y eso fue un golpe directo al ego de la mujer. ¿Huía porque se sentía atraído o porque no le daba la más minima importancia a lo que había pasado? Le encantaría pensar que era por la primera razón, pero su instinto le gritaba que era por la segunda.

Albert salió de la oficina para perderse por los intrincados pasillos del edificio.

-¡Diablos! - exclamó sofocando su coraje. Era el peor insulto, el peor momento de su vida y muy a su pesar se sonrojó sólo de recordarlo. ¡Hasta dónde había llegado! - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi Albert Andrew? ¿Suplicar? - Se desplomó sobre su silla, y así en silencio, sentada y con la derrota a cuestas, siguió rumiando su coraje y frustración.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sí, había huido porque no quería dar pie a malos entendidos, porque a pesar de apreciarla y respetarla como profesional, no podía ofrecerle nada como hombre. Su corazón estaba ocupado desde hacía bastantes años y veía imposible que alguien pudiera cambiar ese sentimiento. Sí, amaba a esa pequeña rubia que viera por primera vez llorando en la colina de Pony. La había querido desde el primer momento y había estado ahí para velar por ella desde que recordaba. Su lugar era junto a ella, su corazón era de ella y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que el destino de ambos estaba entrelazado. De alguna extraña y misteriosa manera la vida los seguía poniendo a uno en el camino del otro de una forma que era muy difícil no obviar. Y hablando de cosas obvias … estaba seguro que la tía Elroy algo sospechaba. Las miradas que le dirigía y el no haber tocado el tema abiertamente le daban la sensación de que aprobaría una relación con su pequeña enfermera.

Dejó pasar unos minutos para que se enfriaran las cosas y poder regresar a su oficina como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque en realidad nada podía pasar. El no era un hombre libre … no importaba que la receptora de sus sentimientos no los conociera, él no podría pensar nunca en estar con alguien más.

Recorrió despacio el camino de regreso, no quería apresurarse y necesitaba calmarse. Chelsea era hermosa ¡claro que lo era! Tenía una belleza sofisticada que haría a cualquier hombre temblar, sólo que él no era cualquier hombre. El no quería solamente a una esposa trofeo a su lado, quería y creía en el amor desde siempre y anhelaba tener a su lado a la mujer de su vida que no era otra que Candy … su pequeña niña con rizos de oro, ojos de esmeralda y traviesas pecas en el rostro. Su alocada compañera con un corazón lleno de bondad y de ternura. Su enfermera comprometida con su profesión y al pendiente de los demás. Ella era la mujer que adoraba.

Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa volvió a entrar a su despacho.

-Me parece que ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy. ¿Te apetece regresar a la mansión?

Le apetecían muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era regresar a los terrenos de la rubia …

-¡Claro … como tú digas! – y otra vez a mostrarse sumisa … ¿Cuál era la personalidad que le agradaba a Albert? Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Tomaron sus cosas y con paso lento dejaron el consorcio Andrew, ambos con el corazón latiéndoles a mil en el pecho.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fue un regreso a casa silencioso. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Albert se daba cuenta que las cosas seguirían así con Chelsea o con cualquier otra mujer que estuviera interesada en entablar una relación con él … y no era por hacerse el importante, pero la verdad es que eran bastantes. El problema era que odiaba esas situaciones y tener que estarlas evadiendo. No quería volver a pasar por una algo tan vergonzoso otra vez y se convencía de que el momento de tener una conversación seria con Candy se aproximaba. Sería magnífico que pudiera empezar una relación con ella ¡sería el más feliz del mundo! No se cansaría de agradecer por esa bendición, pero faltaba que la chica quisiera aceptar esa responsabilidad. Lamenteblemente ser pareja de Albert Andrew no sólo incluía la maravilla del amor, sino una cantidad de innumerables responsabilidades que abrumarían a cualquiera … y Candy en esos momentos con una carrera médica por terminar …

Llegaron por fin a la mansión. Albert como siempre, abrió la puerta del auto para Chelsea y con delicadeza la ayudó a salir. Trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, sin darle importancia a lo que había sucedido hacía algunas horas.

Chelsea con nerviosismo tomó su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa. Estaba agradecida de que él siguiera comportándose como cada día, sin rechazarla.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Los estabamos esperando – dijo la tía abuela tan pronto los vio aparecer por la puerta del salón.

Candy y ella estaban cómodamente sentadas y platicando.

-Se ve que la están pasando bien – comentó Albert sonriéndoles.

-Muy bien gracias – contestó con una sonrisa la rubia.

Las mujeres se pusieron de pie y se unieron a los recién llegados.

-Me alegra que no se tardaran – dijo la tía abuela tan pronto estuvo frente a ellos – He estado pensando que ha sido tanto el tiempo que han trabajado que no he tenido tiempo de platicar con Chelsea. Me encantaría saber cómo está tu padre querida, así que he decidido que tomemos el té juntas – dicho lo anterior se acercó a la joven y la tomó del brazo con toda la intención de caminar rumbo al salón del té – por cierto Albert, le pedí a George que sacara unos papeles de la caja del banco. Ya habló con el gerente y te espera a las 7 para que puedas traérmelos. No te preocupes por Chelsea que no estará sola en tu ausencia.

-Por supuesto tía …

-Yo sé que has tenido un día pesado y debes estar cansado, pero realmente me urgen sobrino. ¡Ah! - exclamó como si de pronto recordara algo - Hazme favor de llevar a Candy contigo porque necesitan tomarle sus huellas dactilares para darle también acceso a la caja de seguridad. Lo harán hoy mismo teniendo en cuenta que irás.

-Pero … - quiso interrumpir Chelsea.

-Pero nada querida … tenemos muchos temas en espera de estar al corriente. Tu padre es un gran amigo de la familia …

Y dicho lo anterior prácticamente la arrastró hacia el salón, dejando a Candy y a Albert parados boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? - preguntó la rubia toda desubicada.

-Pasa que la tía abuela … ¡es la tía abuela! – le contestó sonriéndole de oreja a oreja – no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda decirle que no.

-Obvio … a mi me daría terror.

-Y me imagino que a Chelsea aún más así que … somos libres por unas cuantas horas – su sonrisa era luminosa a más no poder – ¿lista para ir al banco?

-Por supuesto – le contestó emocionada por el pequeño cambio de planes. Quizá se había arrepentido de haberlo mandado sólo ese día y era su manera de arreglar el asunto … poniendo tierra de por medio entre Chelsea y Albert … ¡gracias a Dios las dos tenían la misma idea!

**Continuará …**

Hola! medio moribunda pero dando se;ales de vida todavia! Lo prometi para navidad pero no contaba con enfermarme ... ya hasta parece tradicion familiar ... pero con todo y todo ... segui escribiendo y antes de que me retire a descansar por el fin de semana me di a la tarea de terminar, corregir y subirlooooo! Asi o mas hacendosa yo (pero la comida y la cena bien gracias verdad?... ahorita me pondre a cocinar algo jijijijij)

Hermosas ojala les guste y me dejen saber su opinion! Aventamos por las escaleras a Chelsea? le pagamos cursos de masajes a Candy? le compramos una capa repelente de resbalosas a Albert? que hacemos? ...

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, de escribirme y mis saludos super especiales a mis amigas preciosas que me dejan un review!

**Monybert - D**C - me alegra que te guste ... tks por tus comentarios nena! Besos!

**Vere Canedo** - Si verdad? como que enterarte que el due;o de tus desvelos te quiera es geniaaaaaaaal! yo hasta sin dormir por una semana me quedaba jijiji! Besitos guapa!

**Keilanot2 -** Jajajajajaja! siiii lo de papa Albert me gusto! pero bueno como dicen por ahi ... en la guerra y en amor todo se vale ... asi que se ponga abusada Candy o le comen el mandado ... ah no verdad? ;) Besitos amiga!

**mayraexitosa** - Amiga espero que tu viaje haya estado sensacional! yo me fui con mis suegros y me enferme de gripe =( ni modo .. nos la pasamos encerraditos en casita ya que! ... pero bueno aqui te dejo otro capitulin mas! que lo disfrutes! Besos!

**Blackcat2010** - Gracias por leerlo ... igual no fue muy pronto la actualizacion pero aqui esta! Besitos! ;)

**Guest** - Feliz navidad mi querida amiga incognita ... me quede con las ganas de saber quien eres? jijijiji! Besotes anyway! ;)

**Milady** -Sip tienes razon ... hay que hacer despertar a Candy o Chelsea le puede dar un susto! ah no verdad? jijiji! Gracias nena por tu review ... ;)

**amyriverasosa** - Siiiii! es correcto ... cuando uno esta enamorado no tiene ojitos para nadie mas ... bueno ... a menos que ese otro sea Hugh Jackman ... se puede hacer la excepcion jajajajaja! ;) Besos amiga y seguimos in touch!

**Olimpia** - Gracias amiga! felices fiestas a ti tambien y espero que este capitulin tambien te guste! siiii bien por la candy! hasta eso si se esta poniendo las pilas ;) Besitos!

**Rosy White** - Si me gusta que la tia sea alivianada y pues que los otros ya se declaren para que vivan felices no? ya prometo hacer que se den de perdido un besito jijijiji Besotes amiga!

**Arual** - A que ahora ya te cae mejor la tia por dejarles el campito libre a los tortolitos? abusada que ya son dos contra una! asi que se ponga viva la Chelsea jijijij! amiga mil gracias por escribirme te mando muchos besitos! ;)

**gabyselenator** - al cliente lo que pida ... aqui tienes otro capitulo mas y espero darme prisa con el qeu sigue ... pero tengo que confesar que no tengo nada escrito aun =( Besitos!

**july** - Gracias nena por tu lindo review, aqui tienes un regalito de navidad con unos dias tarde pero con mucho cari;o! Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor tambien a ti!

**Pauli** - Concedido! querias una verguenza para Chelsea? aqui tienes amiga jijijij! no puedes decir que te quede mal eh! jijiji! Hasta eso no me tarde mucho o si? ayyyy! creeme que si me puse las pilas para seguirle ... me gane estrellita? Besitos amiguis!

**lady angel** - Pues no me tarde mucho eh! solo unos cuantos dias pero ya esta! lista la siguiente entrega y preparandome para el que sigue! Besitos linda! ;)

**patty sparda** - Gracias nena! asi o mejor timing? casi casi que lo subi el mismo dia que terminaste de leer! espero que te haya gustado! Besotes!

Chicas por si ya no doy se;ales de vida ... les deseo un excelente a;o nuevo y que lo empiecen con animo, amor y muchisimas bendiciones! Dios las acompa;e siempre!

Con mucho cari;o!

Scarleth ;)

p.d. Iba a subir el capitulo en blanco ... por ser dia de los santos inocentes pero me arrepenti ... jijijijij! que linda nena soy no? =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap****í****tulo 8**

Parecía que el mundo, los astros, las energías y todo aquello en lo que pudiera pensar, se conspiraban en su contra. ¿Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo o del lado incorrecto de la cama? ¿Le habían hecho ojo? Desde el comienzo del día todo había estado de cabeza. Primero su fallido y lamentable episodio con Albert del cual, por salud mental, prefería olvidarse ¡y ahora esto!

Siempre le hacía caso a su instinto y por algo no quería regresar a la mansión, tan cerca de Candy. ¿En serio era tan mala su suerte? ¿La buena estrella que siempre la acompañara en su vida se había estrellado de manera intempestiva? Quería pensar y convencerse con todas sus fuerzas que era una enorme casualidad que la bendita Sra Elroy hubiera tenido la grandiosa idea de mandarlos juntos, y no que era un plan muy bien tramado por la matriarca para separarla de Albert. Pero siendo justos ¿separarla de Albert? ¿Por qué? No había una razón lógica para hacerlo, al menos no a su parecer.

Le costaba trabajo tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y sacar una conclusión clara porque la tía abuela siempre la había tratado con un inmenso cariño y verdadero interés. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido uno de los amigos más cercanos de sus padres y prácticamente la había visto crecer. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para poder elaborar mejor su plan y pasara más tiempo con la Sra Elroy, quizá resultara una buena aliada en sus esfuerzos por hacerse notar por el apuesto patriarca. Una unión entre ambas familias sería el acontecimiento del año …¡qué decir del año! … ¡de la década! ... ¡del siglo! porque eso significaría el comienzo de una nueva era en los negocios con ambos a la cabeza de sus empresas fusionadas. ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

Por el momento de una cosa estaba segura: la cabeza le iba a estallar si seguía en vano devanándose los sesos tratando de entender esa enfermiza conspiración que se tramaba en su contra de manera tan dramática.

-Querida te noto un poco ausente – la voz de la tía Elroy la trajo de nuevo a su triste realidad. Volteó a verla y pudo observar su cara serena y la manera delicada de depositar su taza de té en la mesita de centro. No, no podía estar actuando en su contra.

Totalmente atrapada en una espiral de emociones que desembocaba siempre en Albert, decidió que era hora de saber o intentar saber mejor sobre qué terrenos estaba parada. Ya no quería pasar verguenzas ni humillaciones … se negaba en redondo a quedar en ridículo una vez más. Era inconcebible que a esas alturas de su vida estuviera preocupándose y reprochándose actuar como quinceañera.

-No es eso Sra. Elroy – contestó pensando muy bien en cómo abordar el tema - La verdad es que no he podido quitarme de la cabeza cómo es que William decidió adoptar a Candy.

Hizo una breve pausa para tomar una galleta y ponerla en su plato. Esa bendita enfermera le estaba poniendo las cosas sumamente difíciles y necesitaba saber por qué.

-No me malinterprete por favor – añadió para tratar de aclarar su punto de vista -Yo sé que tiene un espíritu sumamente altruista, y eso se le aplaude y reconoce, pero hay otras maneras de demostrarlo sin la necesidad de adoptar a una niña.

La Sra. Elroy sonrió complacida. De hecho Chelsea tenía razón. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado adoptando y fué una sorpresa tremenda para toda la familia. Una sorpresa y mala nota porque el mundo de la anciana se había puesto de cabeza con la llegada de Candy a la mansión, y le dolía recordar la manera en que la había tratado al comienzo de esa aventura, pero sin querer la pelirroja estaba llevándola justo al tema que quería tocar.

-Yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado. Y créeme que tuvimos un gran disgusto por su arrebatada decisión ... pero ahora comprendo que fué lo mejor para todos.

¿Lo mejor para todos? ¡claro! … eso dependía del cristal con que se viera y de para quién. Por ejemplo, para Chelsea era algo así como una maldición, porque si Candy no existiera en sus vidas, estaba segura que tenía muchísimas posibilidades de que Albert fuera para ella … un mil por ciento de posibilidades. Pero con su bendita hija adoptiva ahí … las probabilidades cambiaban drásticamente.

-A mi simplemente me parece muy extraño y sigo sin entenderlo.

-No hay nada que entender querida – le dijo con toda la paciencia y amabilidad de que fue capaz - En realidad ni siquiera fue idea de William adoptarla.

-¿Cómo? - exclamó más sorprendida si es que era posible. ¿A quién le debía entonces el tener a Candy como piedra en el zapato? ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no conspiraban todos los Andrew de una vez en su contra?- ¿Pero entonces?

-Sí Chelsea. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa, los responsables de esa decisión fueron mis nietos Anthony, Stear y Archie.

A pesar de sus ganas de saber más sobre Candy, no le agradaba llevar a la tía abuela a un viaje al pasado cargado de dolor. Chelsea sabía de la muerte de dos de ellos, y por un momento se sintió contrariada por llevar el tema, sin querer, a un recuerdo tan difícil para la anciana. Hasta ella tenía limites y sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido … después de todo ella había perdido también a su madre y comprendía a la perfección ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad.

-Lo siento, no quise traerle recuerdos sobre un tema tan doloroso. Si lo prefiere, podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso ...

La tía Elroy suspiró. Habían pasado muchos años desde que perdiera a sus chicos y la herida estaba segura que no cerraría jamás. Son esas situaciones que te marcan de por vida y por más que lo intentes, son imposibles de dejar ir.

-El dolor te hace más fuerte Chelsea. He aprendido a vivir con él y a gozarme en el recuerdo de mis muchachos. Eso me mantiene de pie.

Chelsea le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para darle fortaleza. Sabía que la tía abuela había sufrido mucho, pero a pesar de todo era una mujer de temple y eso era digno de admiración. No por nada la matriarca de la familia tenía la fama de ser una mujer de hierro.

-Como te decía – continuó - fueron ellos los que le escribieron a William pidiendo … ¡suplicando! que adoptara a Candy como parte de la familia. No sé a ciencia cierta qué escribieron en esas cartas, pero sea lo que fuere tuvo éxito y Albert decidió complacer a los chicos y darle una familia a esa niña que había ganado sus corazones. Ellos fueron a partir de entonces sus paladines y nada los separaba de su lado.

La historia era tierna, no lo podía negar ... digna de un cuento de hadas, pero seguía sin entender cómo era que toda la familia parecía rendida a los pies de la condenada muchacha.

-Fue muy noble de su parte.

-William jamás les habría negado nada.

-Es una chica muy carismática – comentó.

-¡Es un encanto esa muchacha! La mejor decisión fue hacerla parte de esta familia. Jamás me cansaré de agradecer a mis nietos el momento en que pidieron que la adoptaran.

Chelsea sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su té. Era preferible esconder la mueca que estuvo a punto de escapar de su cara. Esa enfermera o era un dechado de virtudes o se pasaba de astuta y sabía jugar muy bien su juego.

-Parece que usted también está rendida ante los encantos de Candy.

La tía abuela con su experiencia y sexto sentido, entendió a la perfección. Chelsea estaba celosa … y eran celos de una mujer que quizá por primera vez se sentía superada. Sonrió interiormente y decidió explicarle el por qué del encanto de la rubia aunque atropellara su ego en el trayecto.

-No es solo encanto querida – le dijo con una sonrisa y mirándola de manera amable - Candy es de esas pocas almas nobles y generosas que todavía andan en este mundo. Es una muchacha capaz de anteponer la felicidad de otros a la suya y eso … es algo muy dificil de encontrar. Por lo tanto no es de extrañar que quien la conozca la quiera … incluyéndonos a los Andrew.

-Ya lo veo -murmuró sin estar muy convencida.

-Además la historia de Albert y Candy se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás.

¡Por fin! Ahora sí estaban llegando al terreno que Chelsea se moría por descubrir. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Qué carambas era lo que lo mantenía tan unido a ella?

-Cuando ellos se conocieron Candy era sólo una niña y no tenía ni idea de que él era el bisabuelo William.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Claro! Albert y su manía de andar de trotamundos lo llevó a lugares inesperados. Parece ser que siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus sobrinos y de Candy ... estando de incógnito. Se dió a la tarea de conocerlos y hasta cierto punto ... protegerlos.

¡Vaya con Albert Andrew y las sorpresas que lo rodeaban!

-Tiempo después, esa misma manía por el altruismo y el deber, lo arrojó de lleno en la guerra. En medio del caos y del peligro, y después de una larga y fuerte amistad, Candy lo ayudó a regresar a su familia sano y salvo, incluso exponiendo su integridad y buen nombre.

La tía abuela le relató a Chelsea cómo fue que Albert perdió la memoria y Candy estuvo a su lado ayudándolo a que la recuperara. No le importó ni los rumores, ni ensuciar su reputación. Su prioridad era lograr que recuperara su pasado y volviera a ser el Albert que ella había conocido. Se quedó a su lado siempre presente como un ángel guardián hasta que logró que William pudiera regresar a tomar el lugar que le correspondía … con su familia.

Chelsea por dentro sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de la matriarca era como una estocada en el corazón. Antes de conocer el lazo que los unía tenía algo de esperanza, ahora … esta se le esfumaba como espuma entre las manos. ¿Cómo rompes una relación así de fuerte? ¿Cómo compites contra lo que ella había hecho por él? No hay manera humana posible ... a menos que hiciera un pacto con el demonio o uno de ellos perdiera la memoria o se enamorara de alguien más, pero dadas las miradas que le dirigía Albert ...

Suspiró convencida de que por más que lo intentara no iba a lograr nada. Antes bien, tendría que arrojar la toalla antes de que dieran el último campanazo y eso no era nada propio de ella. ¿Sería que también ya estaba sucumbiendo al poder de atolondramiento colectivo que parecía emanar de la rubia? ¡Nada más eso faltaba! ¡Que ella también terminara rindiéndole pleitesía!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El coche iba veloz por las calles para llegar al dichoso banco. Albert aún saboreaba la dicha de ir con Candy y poder escapar después un rato para platicar y disfrutar de su compañía. ¡Qué diferente era todo cuando la tenía a su lado! Los problemas desaparecían, las preocupaciones se esfumaban de su pensamiento y sentía que la vida era hermosa y digna de vivirse.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó la rubia al verlo tan pensativo.

-¿Y bien qué? - le contestó saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos – Candy también tenía esa cualidad … lo sacaba de sus ensoñaciones con una cubetada de agua fría.

-¿Qué tal fue tu día en solitario?

Albert soltó un suspiro. Tan feliz que estaba sólo unos segundos antes y ahora Candy le pedía que recordara lo que no quería recordar. Bastante sudor le había costado durante ese día la compañía de Chelsea como para hacer otro viaje a esos no gratos momentos.

-No quieres saber …

-¡Claro que quiero saber! - exclamó - Si no quisiera … no te hubiera preguntado.

No sabía en el predicamento en que lo estaba metiendo. Era difícil, incluso decírselo a ella. El era un caballero y no quería poner en mal a nadie. No era propio de su personalidad. Además cabía la posibilidad de que realmente lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna doble intención. Creía que al menos le debía el beneficio de la duda.

-Bueno, digamos que fue un día un poco … fuera de lo normal.

Candy lo volteó a ver fingiendo enfado y entornando los ojos. Sí … esa mirada que Albert conocía tan bien y de la que más le valía hacer caso.

-Albert déjate de rodeos … ¿de cuándo acá te da miedo contarme algo?

-No es miedo Candy – interrumpió enfadado con el recuerdo – es que no es fácil para mí. No lo busco, no doy pie a esas situaciones, y sin embargo parece que …

-¿Qué hizo? - preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

Albert tomó aire y le contó con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido en el despacho. Sí, era un caballero, pero jamás le ocultaría nada a Candy … no podía, y por su integridad física y mental, mejor que ni lo intentara.

Candy lo observaba muy atenta. Sintió y percibió que la incomodidad era real. Además lo conocía y podría jurar que él jamás, se prestaría a una situación así. Ella sabía cómo era realmente Albert Andrew, tenía ese privilegio, ese gran regalo que apreciaba como nada en este mundo y le creía a ojos cerrados, pero eso no eliminaba las ganas que tenía de arañarle la cara a Chelsea. Albert era de ella … o eso es lo que quería, así que no permitiría que otra mujer se tomara esas atribuciones … ¿qué se creía?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó meditando un poco sobre el tema. Si Chelsea se había atrevido a tanto, eso quería decir que pensaba jugarse todas las cartas posibles para ganar su atención.

-Pues espero que después de hoy las cosas se mejoren.

-Sí ... pusiste un alto, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Albert demoró un poco en responder. Sabía que no era una situación sencilla pero después de todo tenía que aprender a vivir con ella. Era parte del paquete por ser la cabeza de una familia poderosa y de abolengo. Además, mientras no tuviera las agallas para aclarar con la rubia sus sentimientos, tendría que sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible.

-Quisiera decir y creer que permanente, pero la verdad no lo sé. Claro que ahora que tú regresaras con nosotros...

-Sí, claro, yo seré tu pantalla …

-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, pero será en otro momento ¿te parece?

Ya habían llegado al banco y bajaron del auto a toda prisa para no hacer esperar al personal.

Entraron al despacho y después de ser saludados por el Gerente, pasaron a Candy para tomarle sus huellas y demás información necesaria. Albert por su parte, hacía otro tanto recogiendo los papeles dichosos de la tía abuela y esperando la hora de irse para invitar a Candy a pasar unas horas con él.

**Continuará ...**

Hola hermosas! despues de mil a;os de ausencia aqui me tienen con otro capitulo. La intencion era subirlo para el 14 de feb. o para el 19 que fue el cumple de mi maridito ... pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo asi que hasta hoy esta viendo la luz el pobre jejejejeje! ma;ana le doy otra leida para ver si no se me fue una barrabasada por ahi porque ahorita ya es casi la una de la ma;ana y mis ojitos tienen sue;o.

Gracias, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y animos para seguir escribiendo. Mis agradecimientos especiales para **Sayuri1707, Lety, Keilanot2, Arual, Blackcat2010, , Ley, himurita, monybert-DC, nandumbu, Olimpia, Rosi White, patty sparda, Amy W. Grandchester, Paolau2, Elenomar, Usagi13chiba, Rosario y Marielos** (Patty Sparda ... te iba a poner 3 veces por los 3 mensajes que me pusiste jijiji! si me tarde en actualizar ... sorry! pero en serio no habia tenido tiempo de escribir ... espero que eso ya cambie ;) )

Chicas necesito decirles lo que me fascina saber que les gusta mi historia, que estan aqui siguiendome en estas locuras y sobre todo que se toman el tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras! Ese es mi mejor regalo! gracias, gracias, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazon! Las quiero candy amigas! y seguimos por aqui como los enchufes (o sea ... en contacto jijijiji)

Besos y mas besos de

Scarleth ;)

p.d. Espero que el 14 de feb. hayan pasado un dia padrisimo! =)

p.d.2 Se aceptan sugerencias para la historia eh ... que de que la inspiracion se toma vacaciones ... se las toma! ;)

p.d.3 Palabra del osito bimbo que ya estoy escribiendo el cap. 9 ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap****í****tulo 9**

Para ser honestos, fue una visita bastante rápida y se desocuparon mucho antes de lo esperado. Albert no quería perder un sólo segundo de su valioso tiempo así que salieron rápidamente después de agradecer las atenciones del gerente y del personal.

-¿Lista para un café y un pastelillo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Me lo imaginaba – le dijo con un guiño – ¿te parece nuestro lugar de siempre?

-Me parece.

-Entonces ... ¡vámonos!

La tomó de la mano y corrió junto con ella rumbo al auto. Albert abrió la puerta para ayudarla a subir y poder irse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Que divertido! ¡Hace mucho que no hacíamos eso!

-¿Escaparnos en la noche a un Banco?

-No simpatías Andrew … ¡correr!

-Creo que la última vez que corriste fue cuando te robaste unos pastelillos de la cocina ¿no?

-¡Eres horrible! - le contestó sintiéndose ofendida y dispuesta a salvar su buen nombre - ¡en primera no me los robé! Y en segunda se me hacía tarde para irme a la Universidad y Dorothy amablemente me los entregó.

-¡Sí, como no!

-Pues aunque no lo creas …

-Sí seguramente por eso tuvieron que hacer otra ración en calidad de urgente para la hora del Té de la tía Elroy.

-¡Contigo no se puede!

Albert no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada. ¡Era tan fácil hacerla enojar! Y le encantaba ver sus mejillas arreboladas entre su fingido enfado y la verguenza, porque a pesar de negarlo … ambos sabían que era verdad.

Arrancó el auto y emprendió la marcha para ir por el café.

-Por cierto … ¿Cuándo llega el padre de Chelsea?

-Afortunadamente mañana.

-Eso significa que deja la mansión. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Entonces ya no tendrán nada de qué hablar?

-En teoría ya se habló lo que se tenía que hablar y se revisó y aclaró lo que se tenía que revisar. Digamos que el siguiente paso es solamente hablar con Mark y firmar unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Mark es el padre de Chelsea?

-Sí Candy … es el padre de Chelsea y un antiguo amigo de la familia.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría cambiar el tema. No he tenido el tiempo de platicar sobre nosotros. Hemos estado envueltos en temas de negocios que no quiero seguir tocando contigo … es como desperdiciar un tiempo valioso ¿no crees?

Candy le sonrió. Sabía que tenía razón, pero quería saber cuando se iba Chelsea de la mansión, porque la verdad era que odiaba compartirlo, que a pesar de saber que Albert siempre se comportaría a la altura, también sabía que sería incapaz de hacer una grosería, y con ciertas mujeres la verdad es que ya no sabía ni qué esperar.

-Tienes razón – aceptó dando por terminado el interrogatorio - ¿qué te parece si compramos las cosas y caminamos un rato? La noche está muy bonita … ¿ya viste qué hermosa luna?

-Sí … es hermosa – le contestó el rubio - "_claro que no tanto como t__ú__"_ - quiso completar, pero se contuvo. No era el momento … no manejando en el auto para ir a comprar un postre. Aunque a veces se moría de ganas por hacer un comentario halagador a la persona de la rubia y darle a entender de manera sutil lo que sentía por ella. En fin, el momento tendría que llegar pronto porque no soportaba seguir con ella … pero sin ella.

Llegaron a un pequeño local y se bajaron del auto. Eligieron su bebida, su pastelillo y salieron sonrientes.

-Gracias Albert.

-De nada Candy.

-¿Sabes de qué me estaba acordando?

-¿De los pastelillos que te robaste?

-¡Albert nooooo! ¡no me los robé!

Albert no había podido evitar recordarle los pastelillos. Había sido tan divertido verla corriendo y haciendo malabares para no tirarlos por el camino.

-Está bien, prometo que no los sacaré más al tema.

-Eso espero …

-Bueno … ¿de qué te estabas acordando?

-De cuando dejé la botella con un mensaje en el río … ¿te acuerdas?

-Por supuesto.

-Y luego te encontré en la casita del bosque.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-A veces creo que me gustaría regresar a ese tiempo.

A Albert también le agradaría. Habían sido años algo complicados para ambos, pero después habían valido mucho la pena y los habían llevado a donde ahora estaban … ¡juntos!

-¡Hagámoslo!

-¿Qué? ¿Regresar el tiempo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Me encanta tu animosidad – exclamó Candy fruciendo la nariz.

-Pues entonces vámonos a la casita del bosque …

-¿Qué? ¿ahorita?

-¡Claro! Es temprano … nadie nos molestará y será nuestra manera de regresar el tiempo …

Candy estaba dudando … ¡claro que la idea le encantaba! Estar a solas, disfrutarlo y tenerlo para ella … y él lo había propuesto así que …

-Está bien … ¡vámonos!

No se dijo más. Ambos corrieron riendo hacia el auto. La verdad es que siempre que estaban juntos ¡podía suceder lo impensable! Por eso la tía abuela los tenía bajo la lupa. Sabía perfectamente bien cómo eran ambos … para bien o para mal. Obvio que también sabía que había sentimientos de por medio y no tenían toque de queda, así que la noche era sólo para ellos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El auto avanzaba veloz rumbo a esa casita del bosque que conociera tan bien la historia de los dos. Ella era una niña pequeña cuando entrara ahí por primera vez y él era un hombre cansado de las responsabilidades que sólo buscaba la oportunidad de descubrirse a sí mismo.

-Vamos a regresar el tiempo.

-Mejor digamos que reescribiremos la historia. Esos tiempos además de hermosos, siempre tendrán la parte triste …

Albert sabía que se refería a la muerte de Anthony y después de Stear. Eso era lo único que empañaba sus memorias.

-Tienes razón Candy … reescribiremos una parte de nuestra historia.

El camino se les hizo corto y se bajaron del auto. En el bosque reinaba la oscuridad, lo mismo que en la casa. El murmullo del viento y los sonidos de los animales les dieron la bienvenida.

Albert la tomó de la mano y avanzó con ella para evitar que tropezara. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

De pronto un deja vú los envolvió. Hacía años que no iban. Sus vidas habían cambiado por completo y de pronto ahí estaban, después de casi una vida, después de muchos cambios, pero eran ellos nuevamente, dispuestos a recordar …

-Hay velas en la cocina … si mi memoria no me falla.

Sacaron una velas, las encendieron e iluminaron lo mejor posible el comedor y la salita. Era mágico poder estar ahí los dos … juntos. Se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Está perfecto como para una velada con historias de miedo – comentó Candy tratando de poner la nota divertida.

Albert tenía en mente otra clase de velada, pero no podía decírselo, así que tuvo que aceptar la idea de Candy.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Claro!

-¿Y sobre qué sería tu historia de terror?

Candy entrecerró los ojos pensativa … ¿cuál sería una buena historia de terror? … mmmmm ...

-Bueno – dijo por fin – creo que se me ocurren algunas, pero la mejor … la mejor … sería sobre tí.

-¿Sobre mí?

-Sí … sobre William Albert Andrew.

Albert se acomodó mejor en su asiento para escucharla.

-Fue en una noche tenebrosa … parecida a esta …

-¡Esta noche no es tenebrosa! – reclamó.

-¡No me interrumpas! … ¡me cortas la inspiración! - protestó enfadada y tratando de volver a retomar el corte tétrico que merecía su historia –Como decía … fue en una oscura y tenebrosa noche. Albert Andrew había salido tarde de trabajar haciendo caso omiso de los eventos sobrenaturales que se habían mencionado en las noticias. Salió sin precaución rumbo a la mansión de sus antepasados, que por cierto, gozaba de gran fama por aquello del fantasma de copa y negra capa que se paseaba por los pasillos.

Albert la veía divertido. Esa niña no olvidaba nada.

-Pero esa noche era diferente – continuó con una voz de ultratumba - el fantasma no apareció por ningún lado cuando el empresario abrió la puerta de la mansión, en su lugar estaba Chelsea esperándole, con una toalla y una loción para un masaje más a fondo.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-Eres tremenda Candy.

-¡A que te morirías de miedo! - exclamó divertida por su ocurrencia.

Albert sólo le sonrió. La verdad no le agradaba nada imaginarse a Chelsea esperándole con una loción para masajes, pero si en su lugar ponía a Candy, entonces la situación se llenaba de muy buenas posibilidades. ¿Qué pensaría su pequeña si pudiera entrar y leer sus pensamientos? ¿Le incomodarían?

-Honestamente prefiero ver el lado amable, porque me molesta que se tome esas atribuciones contigo – habló sin pensar. En realidad como amigos no habría manera de que lo que había sucedido le molestara … pero sintiéndose como se sentía hacia él … era otra historia.

Albert se quedó callado y meditando un momento. A ella le molestaba que otra mujer tuviera o intentara acercarse a él. Y él podría jurar que si algún hombre se atreviera a poner un dedo en ella … lo despedazaría con sus propias manos.

-A mi tampoco me gusta – comentó Albert.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, en lo que querían y lo que más deseaban.

-Candy … tú sabes que lo mejor de mis días es cuando estamos juntos ¿verdad?

-Sí Albert … lo se …

-También sabes que te quiero y confío en ti como en nadie …

Candy lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios le daba otra dimensión, un sentimiento de plenitud, de importancia que hacía su día y su vida más luminosa. Ese era el problema de estar enamorada de él … le brincaba el corazón cada que escuchaba ese tipo de frases y no podía evitarlo.

-Sí, y tú sabes que yo te correspondo de la misma manera.

Albert suspiró. Ella no sabía, o quizá sí, pero claro que quería que le correspondiera de la misma manera.

-La verdad es que quiero que me correspondas … muero porque me correspondas pero de otra manera – le dijo finalmente. Estaba harto de esperar, de dudar, de estar a la expectativa. quería saber sobre qué terrenos pisaba con ella. Sería ilógico pensar que él podría estar con alguien más, y esperaba que Candy también pensara así … después de todo su historia era una historia poco común, algo que los unía de diferentes maneras desde hacía muchos años. Un vínculo que nada ni nadie podría romper … excepto la misma Candy.

**Continuará …**

Hola! ya apareci! sorry por la tardanza .. me perdonan? siiiii? Estamos haciendo renovaciones en el jardin de enfrente de la casa y como es un hagalo ud mismo pues imaginense como andamos ... Pero bueno! ya regrese ... lo acabo de terminar entre ayer, antier y hoy y lo vengo a dejar para que sea menos la espera!

Espero les guste y bueno ... ya viene lo bueeeeno! tengo por ahi unas ideas medio locas que ya les tocara leer luego ... estan ahorita las pobres como lluvia de ideas pero ya las organizare mejor. Ahora si que no tengo nada mas escrito del siguiente capitulo, pero prometo ponerme las pilas para subir la conti lo mas pronto posible si?

Gracias, miles de gracias por leerme! a mis lectoras anonimas y a mis no tan anonimas les mando un beso y mis agradecimientos especiales paraaaaaa:

**Mayra Exitos**a: ya dejo Albert de darse tantas vueltas y ahora si ... ya puso toda la carne en el asador ... a ver si no se le quema jijiji! Besos amiga!

**Lucia Ardley**: Sorry por la tardanza ... pero que conste que si sigo escribiendo eh! no lo dejare a medias ;) Besitos! y tks!

**Key**: Aqui esta ... no tan pronto como me hubiera querido ... pero conste que me he tardado hasta 3 meses en actualizar ... esta no estuvo tan mal ;) slds!

**Arual**: Siiii! esta tia abuela es super alivianada ... y esperate que tengo otras buenas puntadas para esta bendita Sra! aqui le seguimos a ver que mas se me ocurre jajajaja! Te mando muchisimos besos! ;)

**Olimpia**: Siiii ya esta por declararse Albert ... pero no puedo sacar a Chelsea ... le tengo preparado algo jajajajaja! ya hasta me lo ando saboreando jijijiji! aun no pongo bien la idea pero ya tengo la parte general ... a ver que pasa ;) Besos!

**RVM85**: Siiii! hare batallar a Chelsea un poco mas ... eso le pasa por masajearme a Albert. Por cierto! mil gracias por la info de la movie en la que base Amor en Guerra ... me fui de volada a buscar a You tube y casi lloro de emocion! solo la vi una vez y un pedacito ... pero me impacto! =D hiciste mi dia en serio! Besitos!

**Keilanot2**: Ya .. listo y entregado ... ahora el que sigue! que el pobre no lleva ni medio renglon pero a ver si en los siguientes dias se me ilumina el chetito jajajaja! te mando besos amiga! ;)

**patty sparda**: Hola preciosa! gracias por seguirme y por tus reviews ... aqui otro capitulito entregado y preparando el siguiente! Te mando miles de besos! ;)

**Angeles de Andrew**: Siiii me tardo! no quisiera pero a veces se me van los dias y cuando acuerdo ya paso mas del mes ... creo que tengo que organizarme y poner mis horarios para escribir bien pre definidos si no ... ufff! soy un caso! ;) Besos amiga!

**Rosi White**: Siiii esta tia abuela es a toda m ... y pues Chelsea yo creo que sabe que Candy es buena onda ... lo malo es que ella no sabe perder ... y quiere conseguir lo que desea a como de lugar ... a ver que tal le va con Albert jijijiji! besitos!

**Rosario**: jajajajajaja! siiii que le de una cachetada bien dada! lo malo es que es medio pacifista la mujer ... en fin ... si no Candy ... que Albert la ponga directito en su lugar no? Saludinessssss ;)

**Amy C.L**: sorry! no quisiera tardarme pero a veces tengo bloqueos y nada mas no se por donde seguirle o como seguirle ... no les pasa que a veces se atoran y no mas ni para atras ni para adelante? asi ando a veces ... pero cuando me desbloqueo intento sacar provecho ... Espero el sig. subirlo prontisimo para que me perdonen lo que me tarde con este siiiii? =) Slds!

**Ami riverasosa**: No fuiste la unica! yo tambien tuve que volver a leerla para poder terminar este cap. eso me dio a entender que ya me he tardado mil! =S pero intentare ya no hacerlo siii? Besitos! ;)

**Gatita Andrew**: Creo que si las deje un buen tiempito ... pero palabra del osito bimbo que intentare que ya no pase asi ok? Besitos! ;)

**Blackcat2010**: No estaba muerta ... andaba de parranda! jajajajaja! pero ya regrese y espero reaparecer mas pronto de lo que canta un gallo =) a ver si hoy por la noche empiezo el cap. 10 va? Besos! ;)

**Laila**: Te comprendo ... yo tambien soy una romantica empedernida y sin remedio jajajaja! pero es padre ser asi no? bueno a mi me encanta! Besos ami y siiii ya se va a declararrrrr! yeiiiiiii!

**KattieAndrew**: Si, ya esta casi listo para declararse ... con tal de que no le den calabazas jajajajajaja! Besos preciosa! ;)

**Otro para Gatita Andrew**: prometido de no abandonarlas tanto tiempo ;)

**Usagi13chiba**: Hello! ya regrese! ahora Albert ya se declarara ... Chelsea se tendra que ir con su papi y todos seran felices y comeran perdices! ah no verdad? seria demasiado facil ... pero tengo por ahi preparado algo para Chelsea muajajaja! ;) Cuidate hermosa! y seguimos in touch! ;)

**Otro para patty sparda**: Siiiii ya toy de regreso ... ya no me alejare por tanto tiempo aunque me pida el divorcio mi marido jajajajajaja! ;)

**Eydie**: Wow mil gracias por escribirme! enormemente agradecida y muchas gracias por lo que me dices! es en serio muy reconfortante saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal! y como dicen los artistas ... pues todo se lo debo a mi padre! a mi papi precioso que es un master en espa;ol y que lo inculco en mi hermana y en mi desde muy peque;as. Como te podras dar cuenta mi compu es en ingles y no tengo acentos pero hago malabares para no tener faltas de ortografia porque asi como a ti ... me pican los ojos cuando las veo ... tambien le debo eso a mi padre jijijijij! Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible pero a veces de tanto leer y releer lo mismo ... se me van algunas ... pero intento que no suceda! Te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme y de nuevo ... gracias! ;)

Bueno preciosas ... las dejo porque tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas al super ... ni modo ... el deber llama! hasta pronto!

Scarleth Andrew ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap****í****t****ulo 10**

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Albert se puso de pie y rodeó la pequeña mesa para estar al lado de Candy. Sus movimientos en todo momento ágiles y elegantes. Se sentó con cuidado junto a ella y la obligó a verlo tomándola de las manos. Ese era el momento, no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra, sus corazones se conectaron.

-Candy… no puedo seguir guardándome ese "te amo" que quiero gritar cada vez que estamos juntos. El corazón me tiembla de ansiedad cuando estoy cerca de tí, cuando escucho tu nombre, cuando no te tengo cerca … porque haga lo que haga, intente lo que intente … te tengo clavada en el alma desde hace tanto tiempo que me niego a pasar un minuto más sin saber si me correspondes también de esta manera.

Estaba dicho. La moneda había sido lanzada al aire y ahora le tocaba ver si la buena estrella lo acompañaría también esta vez.

La oscuridad no le permitía percatarse de la tremenda palidez que invadió a la muchacha, porque el corazón se le había paralizado al escuchar esas dos sencillas palabras "Te amo". Ese era el momento que más había ansiado, con el que había soñado y emprendido innumerables fantasías ... y ahora lo tenía frente a ella … transformado en realidad, en una realidad que se le antojaba hermosa, deseable y necesaria, porque ella no podría vivir más tiempo sin él. Quería a su amigo … pero añoraba a ese compañero de vida que nadie más que Albert podría ser.

Quería hablar, pero se había quedado muda, quería ponerse en pie, pero estaba segura que las piernas no le responderían, quería transmitirle lo que ella sentía de una manera que no dejara lugar a dudas y se dejó llevar … le lanzó los brazos al cuello para perderse en un abrazo fuerte y profundo … no como amigos, sino con una entrega que sólo se le puede dar al ser que se ama.

Albert lo supo. Lo leyó en el calor de su cuerpo, en el temblor de sus brazos y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su amor. Su cara se entrecerró en el expuesto cuello de la muchacha y aspiró su aroma tratando de controlar su respiración porque estaba a punto de gritar de alivio y felicidad, porque era un hecho que apartir de ahora la camaradería daría un paso gigante hacia algo más fuerte, más duradero … más unico … a su amor.

**-o0o0-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¡Candy Andrew, eres la peor de mis pesadillas! - la muchacha estaba de pie, molesta, esperando escuchar el motor de un auto llegar - ¿Por qué tenías que haber aparecido? ¿Por qué tenías que estar ahí cuando Albert necesitaba ayuda? - en esos momentos el coraje la corroía. Quería dar rienda suelta a todos esos sentimientos que le estallaban en el interior - ¡Que fácil sería todo si él no te debiera nada … si tú no le debieras nada a él!. Si tan sólo fueras un miembro más de la familia y no la "niña de los ojos de Albert"

Estaba seriamente deprimida, pero dado su carácter, quería forzar esa depresión y transformarla en irritación. La tía Elroy no había hecho otra cosa que desmoronar sus esperanzas de conseguir algo con Albert y eso le golpeaba el orgullo, porque jamás en su vida había pasado por tanta humillación.

Para desgracia o fortuna, su padre llegaría al día siguiente y ella abandonaría la mansión Andrew y a todos sus habitantes. No vería cada hora del día a Albert … ni a su querida enfermera. Ahí se cerraba el ciclo, ahí se acababan sus intentos.

Ya era tarde y seguían sin aparecer, lo cual significaba que habían ido a otro lado después del Banco. ¡Maldición! La noche siempre era una buena aliada, y era esa Candy la que disfrutaría de esas posibles ventajas y ella se quedaba rumiando su desazón cuando jamás se le había presentado abiertamente esa posibilidad.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Mientras Chelsea se revolvía imaginado a Candy y Albert juntos, en la casita del bosque el ambiente era otro muy distinto. En medio de las sombras, dos personas frente a frente, con sus frentes apoyadas y las manos unidas, comenzaban una historia diferente.

-Candice White … te amo como a nadie … te amo para siempre …

-Albert – murmuró la muchacha con una felicidad imposible de ocultar - … mi príncipe de la colina … mi primer amor …

No podía creerlo aún. Todas las niñas suelen soñar con el príncipe azul, y ella desde su más tierna edad no hizo otra cosa que soñar con su príncipe de la Colina ... y ahora, después de tantos años, después de una amistad a prueba de todo, ahí estaban … juntos, enamorados uno del otro ... en brazos de su primer amor.

-Tú siempre has sido y serás mi prioridad.

Candy lo sabía, y ella quería corresponderle de la misma manera.

-Albert, yo no deseo nada más que estar contigo ... que estemos juntos ... pero …

Y ahí tembló. Todo iba muy bien hasta esa pequeña palabra que lo hizo voltear a verla.

Candy se puso en pie y Albert la imitó siguiéndola.

-Tú sabes que estoy ahora entregada en cuerpo y alma a mi carrera.

-Lo sé y te apoyo – fue la respuesta del muchacho. No pensaba aceptar ningún motivo que les impidiera estar juntos.

-Sí Albert … y te lo agradezco.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que … - Estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas … pero de pronto se le hacía tan difícil … - Albert … te quiero y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos … te amo y se me hacía tarde para que lo supieras ...

El ego masculino de Albert subió de improviso hasta el techo y lo hizo sonreir abiertamente.

-Estoy a una nada de terminar mi carrera – continuó.

Y lo que Albert había sospechado, se hacía realidad frente a él.

-Candy – la interrumpió de improviso – yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo pensé innumerables veces – con suma delicadeza la tomó de las manos - Yo sé que estar conmigo no sólo es un sentimiento correspondido. Lamentablemente implica muchas otras cosas que sé … no puedes hacer por el momento.

Candy suspiró aliviada. Lo adoraba como a nadie, pero por ahora su carrera la mantenía ocupada al cien por ciento.

-Albert, por favor no me malinterpretes … no quiero que pienses que no eres mi prioridad.

Albert le impidió seguir hablando.

-Candy … yo mejor que nadie se lo que te ha costado llegar hasta donde estás … y sería el primero en evitar que lo echaras por la borda. No te voy a pedir jamás que hagas nada en contra de tu más grande sueño.

La rubia levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Mi más grande sueño era estar a tu lado …

Albert le sonrió de una manera dulcísima y con su mano acarició tiernamente su mejilla, Se ablandaba sólo de escucharla decir eso.

-Corrijo … de tu segundo más grande sueño.

-Eso me parece mejor – le contestó también sonriendo y disfrutando del contacto. ¿Qué había en ese roce que cambiaba completamente sus perspectivas? Ahora que sabían que ambos se querían, parecía que el simple roce de sus cuerpos emitía unas sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas para ambos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos entonces?

Quería darle opciones, que ella decidiera lo que consideraba mejor en esos momentos.

-Quiero que sea nuestro secreto …

Y Albert la comprendió. Si se anunciaba una relación entre ellos, Candy sería asediada por los medios de comunicación, reporteros, revistas. No tendría un momento de paz y ella lo necesitaba ahora, porque estaba a una nada de recibirse, porque necesitaba estar fuera del ojo del huracán y él haría lo que ella le pidiese … siempre.

-Se hará como tú quieras mi princesa.

Albert tomó su rostro entre las manos. Con la mirada le pidió permiso, porque él jamás haría algo sin que ella lo consintiera. Y con los ojos embargados en un tímido deseo, acercaron sus labios por primera vez. Albert sintió que una oleada de placer le recorría de pies a cabeza. Jamás pensó que un sólo beso de ella tuviera un efecto tan avasallador. Ahora sabía lo que era tocar el cielo y Candy descubrió entre sus labios, lo que era un verdadero beso de amor.

Sus alientos se hicieron uno, y los brazos de la mujer se aferraron a su espalda provocando un beso más profundo que hizo tambalear todo el autocontrol de Albert. Estaba fuera de la realidad, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Candy operaban sobre el suyo y a punto de iniciar un camino sin retorno de no detenerse en los siguientes minutos.

Candy por su parte, no era más una niña. Sentía la necesidad de él, de pertenecerle. Era una mujer de carne y hueso, y era precisamente esa carne la que estaba a punto de jugarle una mala pasada porque todo le gritaba que quería más … que quería todo de él.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Dónde carambas estarán estos muchachos?

La tía abuela caminaba en círculos por la habitación. Las horas pasaban y pasaban, se hacía más tarde y de Candy y Albert ni sus luces.

Sabía que mientras Albert estuviera con Candy no había peligro … ¿o sí? Que esos muchachos estuvieran enamorados le provocaba una inmensa alegría. Ella no podía pensar en una mejor pareja para ninguno de los dos. Pero que estuviera juntos, enamorados y "solos' a altas horas de la noche … eso ya le preocupaba, porque si algo no quería en su casa eran chismes. Y así como ella no dejaba de asomarse a la ventana, podría jurar que Chelsea tampoco … y si de algo había que cuidarse … era de una mujer celosa.

-Albert … - fué lo último que murmuró antes de cerrar la cortina y ponerse su bata.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes – su respuesta fué rápida – no me estabas obligando a nada … ambos lo queríamos.

La intensidad de ese beso había estado a punto de avanzar hacia lugares que todavía no les correspondía explorar. Albert la quería y la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no significaba que haría nada incorrecto antes de poderle dar el lugar que le correspondía. Ella era lo más preciado que tenía, sería su esposa algún día… haría las cosas bien … y después de poderla llamar suya … sería también su mujer.

Había sudado de nervios nada más de pensar en el día en que pudieran ser uno. Ansiaba esa posibilidad y trataría de esperar pacientemente por ella. ¿Qué era un poco más de tiempo comparado con los años que había vivido enamorado de ella y sin poderle decir nada?

-Albert … no quisiera, pero creo que debemos regresar.

Sabían que era tarde, sabían que el mundo era hermoso y brillaría para ellos de ahora en adelante. Buscarían momentos para estar a solas y demostrarse su amor. La vida parecía brillar frente a ellos y trabajarían muy duro para que la llama de su amor continuara encendida por siempre.

-Sí, lo se – fue la respuesta de Albert … sólo …

No dijo más. La abrazó profundamente, tratando de grabar en su memoria el contacto de su cuerpo, su aroma …

-Albert … no es que no vayamos a vernos nunca más – le dijo divertida.

-Candice White … si no fuera porque te amo tanto …

Candy le dió un rápido beso en los labios y lo tomó de la mano para apagar las velas y disponerse a regresar a la mansión Andrew. Chelsea o cualquier otra mujer que intentara algo … ¡cuidado! … su relación era un secreto por el momento, pero que ni pensaran por un segundo que permitiría que se propasaran con su Albert … y lo mejor es que Albert permitiría mucho menos que alguien intentara algo con él … lo podría firmar con sangre.

-Albert tenemos que darnos prisa porque la tía abuela …

-No te preocupes … lo más probable es que no esté despierta …

-¿Tú crees? A mi me parece que tiene como cuatro pares de ojos extra. No sé cómo le hace pero no se le escapa nada.

Albert rió ante el comentario de su preciosa y adorada mujercita.

-¡No te rías! Si ella fue la que me dijo que tú me querías … que tenía que confiar en tus sentimientos para conmigo.

-¿La tía abuela te dijo eso? - le preguntó volteando a verla y apartando los ojos del camino por unos segundos.

-Sí.

-Entonces ella ya lo sabía – murmuró meditabundo - Yo presentía que sospechaba … pero que te lo dijera así directo... eso no me lo habría imaginado.

-Mejor hay que darnos prisa … que tal que si por brincarnos sus reglas decide no apoyarnos.

-¡Candy! ¡Es la tía abuela! ¿Olvidas cómo se deshizo por nosotros de Chelsea? ¡Yo jamás lo habría podido hacer mejor!

-Sí, quizá tengas razón, pero no quiero darle motivos para disgustarse.

-Si más que disgustada yo creo que ha de estar haciendo planes para nuestra boda. Sería la más feliz de ver a sus nietos ya sentando cabeza.

-¡Albert!

-Está bien, está bien … estoy pisando el acelerador … "mi amor"

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Se bajaron corriendo del auto para entrar por la parte de atrás de la mansión. En teoría conocían todos los trucos para poder entrar sin hacer ruido … o casi sin hacer ruido, porque cuando se dirigían a esas escaleras que casi nadie usaba para poder entrar al pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones … la luz se encendió, dejándolos asustados y encandilados.

-Me supongo que tienen una muy buena explicación para esto …

Albert y Candy que aún iban de la mano, se soltaron inmediatamente y vieron con los ojos bien abiertos a la tía abuela, que envuelta en su bata de levantarse los miraba con unos ojos capaces de hacer saltar a las piedras.

-Tía yo … - Albert dió un paso al frente para ser él el que recibiera el regaño.

La tía abuela no soportó más su pose de enfado y se sonrió.

-¡Hasta que por fin muchachos!

Candy y Albert soltaron el aire que habían contenido desde que vieran parada a la anciana frente a ellos. Si lo que había querido era darles un susto de muerte … ¡lo había logrado!. Candy pensaba que después de eso necesitaba una cucharada de azúcar para regular sus niveles … porque se le habían bajado de golpe.

-¡Tía que susto!

-Pues agradezcan que fui yo y no alguien más …

-Por supuesto – contestó el rubio.

-Albert – le dijo la anciana a su sobrino con una tremenda sonrisa – yo también fui joven una vez ... y créeme que lo aventurero y loco no fue error genético … lo traes de herencia.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso les había confesado que ella …?

-Por favor ¡quiten esas caras! ya fue suficiente por hoy. Candy sube a tu alcoba … Albert … ven conmigo unos minutos.

El tono de la tía abuela no daba pauta para réplica, así que los dos obedecieron de inmediato después de intercambiar una mirada rápida.

-Albert – le dijo con mucha tranquilidad caminando despacio a su lado una vez que la chica desapareciera - ante todo confío en tu sentido común y caballerocidad … pero no te me vuelves a escapar con Candy de noche sin estar casados … ¿entendido?

-Tía abuela … acuérdese de lo aventurero y loco.

-No hay ningún problema - le dijo sin cambiar de expresión - pero si no me lo prometes … me mudaré a la habitación de Candy para estar segura que se respetan las reglas en esta casa.

¿La tía abuela durmiendo en la habitación Candy?

-¡Prometido!

-Perfecto, porque no quiero que haya ningún chisme sobre ustedes …

Le tomó el brazo para que la escoltara a su habitación y sonrió satisfecha todo el camino. Ya iba pensando en la nueva generación Andrew que le tocaría educar … pero con mano menos férrea porque uno se ablandaba demasiado con la edad … ¡diablos!

Continuará …

Verdad que no me tarde tantooooo? y ademas es mas largo de lo normal eh! lo acabo de terminar en este justo instante y me tengo que ir afuera a trabajar en mi jardin porque se me hace tarrrrde! asi que corriendito les dejo el capitulo, un beso y ooootro beso ... mas un abrazo rompe huesos a mis amigas preciosas que me siguen en esta historia y que me hacen dar saltitos cual conejo de Pascua cada vez que leo sus reviews!** Usagi13chiba, Lety, , Mayra exitosa, monybert, Blackcat2010, patty sparda, Rosario, Himurita, Gatita Andrew, Jenny, Keilanot2, Sayuri1707, Faby Andley, RVM85, Lila, Eydie, Rosa Amanda, Rosi White, Arual, AmiAzu y Milady **por uds me exprimi el chetito para poder escribir lo maaas rapido posible asi que me mandan un beso eh! para que me apure con el que sigue ... porque el papa de Chelsea entrata en escena ... y tambien mi querido Neal Legan ... que pasaraaaaa? =D

Besos!

Mis guantes de jardinera me esperannnnn!

Scarleth Andrew ;)

p.d. Le doy otra revisada en la noche ... siiiiii? ahorita ya no alcanzo :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap****í****t****ulo 11**

Albert caminaba a su lado, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron hasta la habitación de la anciana. En la puerta, él le regaló la más maravillosa de sus sonrisas, con la que le agradecía el tácito apoyo para su incipiente relación con Candy. Parecía que por fin después de mucho tiempo de espera su vida estaba comenzando la mejor etapa.

-Buenas noches tía.

-Buenas noches Albert – le contestó sonriendo. Por fin Dios la había escuchado y ese par de ciegos habían descubierto sus sentimientos frente al otro. La juventud era a veces tan tonta … ¡y lenta! ¿Pensaban que ella era eterna? Le urgía conocer a la nueva generación de los Andrew y necesitaba que se dieran prisa en cualquiera que fueran sus planes, porque una cosa era segura … ella no se moriría hasta concerlos … ¡habrase visto!

Albert se dió la vuelta para perderse en el pasillo después de hacer una galante inclinación. Su aplomo era admirable, además de que era tarde y no quería desvelar más a su tía.

-Derechito a tu habitación … no te me desvies a ningún lado … ¿entendido?

Albert se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó en la oscuridad. Ahí terminaban sus planes, porque su intención era ir con la rubia por unos segundos para darle las buenas noches y quizá robarle un beso, pero todo se vió truncado después de escuchar esa frase que no aceptaba réplica. Si a alguien no quería hacer jamás enojar … era a su querida tía … por su propio bien.

-Estos jóvenes - murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta – creen que uno nació siendo viejo … si supieran – una pícara sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. ¿Qué secretos tenía guardados por ahí?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy en su recámara se moría de la curiosidad por saber de qué habían hablado, pero los minutos pasaban y Albert no aparecía y conociendo a la tía abuela … quizá lo había llevado ella misma a su habitación … sólo para asegurarse de que no anduviera deambulando por los corredores.

-Bueno ... a mi no me dijo nada así que …

Acto seguido, se calzó unos tennis y abrió sigilosamente la ventana. Se deslizó silenciosa a través del balcón hasta alcanzar sus más que conocidos árboles, y poder alcanzar la ventana de su adorado Albert. Ya sabía que no era del todo correcto, pero podía más la curiosidad.

Con una habilidad ya por demás demostrada, se descolgó cual tarzán pecosa y antes de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, estaba de pie en el balcón. Dió unos leves toques en la ventana y esta se abrió después de unos segundos, para dar paso a unos brazos que la sujetaron de inmediato por la cintura y la arrastraron al interior.

-¿Me extrañabas? - le preguntó murmurando las palabras sobre su cuello. La tenía contra él, en un abrazo por demás posesivo. Debería estar sorprendido por su presencia, pero más bien estaba encantado.

Candy sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse hasta el infinito. Albert despertaba sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido … y le daba miedo.

-Siempre te extraño … pero sabes que fue por otra cosa por la que vine.

-¿Ah sí?

-No seas loco – le dijo separándose de él para verlo a los ojos – ¿qué te dijo la tía?

Albert sonrió. ¡Mujeres al fin y al cabo! Tenían que estar enteradas de todo, si no ... no estaban tranquilas.

-Me dijo que nos tenemos que casar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué? - exclamó alzando la voz un poco más de lo conveniente.

Albert reaccionó de inmediato y le cubrió la boca con las manos por inercia. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era el oído biónico de la tía abuela entrando en acción.

-¡Candy! … no hagas eso que me condenas …

-¿Te condeno? - preguntó con los ojos abiertos, después de librarse de su improvisado bozal. Ahora entendía menos.

-Le prometí mil cosas a la tía abuela … y tu presencia aquí hace que las rompa.

-¿Qué?

Le contó en breves palabras que prácticamente estaba prohibido escaparse de noche con ella hasta que firmaran el acta de matrimonio y el sacerdote les diera la bendición. Le dijo con detalle lo que él pensaba que pasaba por la mente de la tía abuela con respecto a ellos.

-La tía … siempre preocupada por dar una buena imagen.

-No solo ella Candy … yo nunca permitiría que alguien pudiera pensar o hablar mal de ti.

Ella sabía, lo había sabido siempre. Albert estaría presente como un guerrero guardián para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Ya se lo había demostrado cuando anuló el compromiso con Neal, cuando la dejó seguir estudiando y le permitió continuar en el hospital … aunque eso implicara que se les pararan los cabellos a los más ancianos miembros del Clan. Albert estaba y estaría a su lado de manera incondicional.

-Bueno, entonces creo que debo irme a mi recámara.

Se dió la media vuelta, pero el brazo de Albert la alcanzó para sujetarla por la muñeca.

-¿Así nada más?

Candy sonrió al escucharlo, se acercó a él y lo besó de una manera tierna en los labios.

Albert sentía que subía al cielo cada vez que sentía su boca. Era bochornoso reconocer que el control se le iba de las manos cuando eso sucedía y tenía que hacer acopio de fuerzas sobrehumanas para no abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio …

-¿Mejor?

-No puedo decir exactamente que "mejor", pero sí un poco más conforme.

Candy volvió a sonreir. Había algo en Albert Andrew que simplemente le alegraba la existencia.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte una confesión.

Candy volteó a verlo de manera inquisidora.

-Que seriedad …

Albert la tomó de las manos.

-Es en serio Candy. Quiero confesarte que me sentí el hombre más feliz y halagado del mundo cuando me dijiste que el príncipe de la colina … o sea yo, había sido tu primer amor.

Candy le sonrió con ternura. No sabía bien a qué iba todo eso, pero era seguro que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar jamás el día tan mágico en que se habían conocido, y mucho menos imaginado el intrincado camino que llevarían sus vidas a partir de ese breve encuentro.

-Pero no se compara en lo más mínimo con lo que me hiciste sentir el día de hoy … al corresponder a mi amor.

Candy sintió su corazón acelerarse en el pecho. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer a ese hombre?

-Amo con toda el alma haber sido tu primer amor Candy … pero no puedo negarte que algo en mi ego masculino mi grita que prefiere mil veces ser el último … ser el hombre que estará a tu lado hasta el fin de nuestra vida y que te querrá, respetará y adorará de tal manera, que jamás te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión.

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca en muda sorpresa. Los caminos de la vida ciertamente son complicados y ellos habían cruzado sus vidas en varias ocasiones, y de alguna forma eso los había marcado también de manera importante. El pasado había sido mágico, el presente se sentía maravilloso, pero escuchar esas palabras de sus labios le abría un lugar en el corazón para guardarlas siempre, para tatuarlas en su memoria y saber que la espera había valido la pena, que todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado se veía borrado al saberse amada por Albert, por ese hombre que con su sola presencia llenaba sus días, que con su abrazo la hacía olvidarse de cualquier problema, que con su amor la envolvía en un campo protector del que no saldría jamás.

-Albert ... eres el mejor hombre del mundo y de verdad aún no puedo creer que sea yo quien te tenga … que quieras estar conmigo pudiendo elegir a cualquiera.

-Candy … - quiso interrumpirla pero ella se lo impidió.

-Estos momentos y estas palabras quizá no pueda guardarlas en mi cofre de los tesoros, pero siempre … siempre estarán presentes en cada momento de mi vida, porque abres la puerta a una etapa de la que quiero recordar cada instante y no perder detalle – hizo una pausa para verlo a los ojos - Te quiero Albert Andrew, y te querré mientras viva.

Albert la rodeó con sus brazos. No podía esperar a que estuvieran juntos para siempre, a poder compartir los días y las noches … a poder llamarla suya ante el mundo, pero ella le había pedido esperar … y él la complacería.

Se separaron despacio y volvieron a besarse.

-Ya es tarde y tengo que irme …

Ambos sabían que era cierto y que la mañana les traería nuevas oportunidades para estar juntos.

-Hasta mañana …

-Hasta mañana mi preciosa …

Candy se dió la vuelta y salió silenciosa por la ventana. Ella ahora era parte de Albert, parte de su vida, era su "preciosa" y algo en su manera de decirlo le henchía el corazón de dicha y felicidad, porque estar con él era la realización del anhelo más grande de su vida.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La mañana sorprendió a todos los habitantes de la mansión Andrew. Chelsea había intentado enterarse de la hora en que habían llegado finalmente Albert y Candy pero sin ningún éxito mas que tener unas pronunciadas ojeras y arreglado su equipaje. Su padre estaría en cualquier momento llegando a casa de los Andrew y ella tenía que estar lista.

A las 9 en punto, un coche hizo su aparición, llevando en su interior a Mark Brown.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada y dejó paso a un hombre entrado en años, alto y bien parecido. En el interior, Elroy Andrew esperaba de pie en el pasillo. Ella conocía la puntualidad de Mark … además de muchas otras cosas.

-Bienvenido – murmuró con una sonrisa la tía abuela cuando lo vió entrar.

El recién llegado le regresó la sonrisa y se adelantó de manera galante a besar su mano.

-Hacía tanto tiempo … me da gusto verte Elroy – le dijo observándola atentamente – Estás más llenita que la última vez que te vi.

-Y tú pareces a punto de caerte muerto – le rebatió sin pensarlo.

No pudo contestar a la tan cordial respuesta porque en ese instante hizo su aparición la niña de sus ojos.

-¡Papá! - exclamó Chelsea a la mitad de las escaleras y dándose prisa para llegar a su lado. El no sabía en ese momento hasta que punto necesitaba sus consejos y ayuda.

Lo abrazó y le sonrió con auténtica felicidad.

-¡Qué gusto que estés aquí!

-No podía estar más tiempo alejado de mi princesa … además que quería saludar a los "viejos" amigos … - completó acentuando la palabra viejos, para hacer rabiar a la tía abuela.

La aludida entornó los ojos y fingió demencia … ya después arreglaría las cosas con el bendito Mark. Por el momento tenía que ser la perfecta anfitriona y disfrutar en la medida de lo posible la alegría de saber juntos a sus sobrinos preferidos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy y Albert abandonaron sus habitaciones al escuchar voces en el piso inferior. Sabían que el padre de Chelsea había hecho su aparición y se apresuraron a bajar. Para su fortuna coincidieron en el pasillo.

-Buenos días guapísima mujer – se llenó los ojos con la mujer que lo traía loco y la tomó por la cintura para besarla, después de echar un vistazo alrededor y comprobar que no había nadie.

-Buenos días príncipe – correspondó a su saludo acariciándole la mejilla. No había nada mejor en el mundo que estar entre sus brazos y llenarse con su aroma.

-¿Lista? - preguntó.

-Al mal paso darle prisa.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al salón de té, donde la tía Elroy tenía la costumbre de recibir a sus invitados.

Entraron después de anunciarse y Candy se quedó sorprendida al conocer al padre de Chelsea.

-¡Mark que gusto! – la voz alegre y sincera de Albert.

Se acercó a saludarlo porque la verdad era que el hombre le agradaba, independientemente de la situación que se había sucitado con su hija.

-No creo que conozcas a mi sobrina Candy – intervino la Sra. Elroy cuando hubo terminado Albert.

Candy se acercó sonriente.

-Encantado de conocerte … Candy.

-Gracias, igualmente.

Nada más alejado de la realidad sobre la imagen mental que se había hecho de Mark Brown. Era un hombre alto y extremadamente bien parecido. Su cabellera plateada le daba un aire aristocrático que le recordaba al duque de Grandchester, pero tenía mucha más edad de la que ella se habría imaginado. Parecía más el abuelo de Chelsea que su padre.

La tía Elroy se portó como la perfecta anfitriona en todo momento, pero no dejaba de dirigir algunas miradas a sus sobrinos, porque los veía comportarse como … siempre. ¿Acaso había soñado que estaban juntos? Realmente no lo creía porque tenía un par de ojeras para comprobarlo. ¿A qué venía tanta indiferencia? Más valiera que le dieran la oportunidad de estar con Candy a solas porque pensaba sonsacarle lo que pasaba a como diera lugar … ¡Nada más faltaba que se hubieran arrepentido! … ¡no! Mejor ni pensarlo … que entonces si le daba un infarto …¡ni todo lo que llevaba esperando que esos dos se decidieran!.

La mañana transcurrió agradable para todos. Mark era un hombre simplemente encantador. Tenía una simpatía y un carisma tan particular que tenía embobadas a las damas.

Albert y Mark se habían dirigido al bar, aprovechando que Chelsea se había disculpado por unos minutos.

La tía abuela aprovechó el momento para secuestrar a la rubia.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Perdón?

-No se hagan los locos … ¿qué pasa con ustedes? Yo pensé que el anuncio sería oficial cuando menos para los integrantes de esta casa.

Candy lo comprendió.

-Tía … es largo de explicar.

-Pues busca la mejor manera de resumirlo, porque de aquí no te vas hasta que me digas qué está pasando.

Candy suspiró y de la mejor y más rápida manera trato de ponerla al corriente de lo que habían hablado el día anterior.

-Candy … tenemos que hablar sobre esto después … tú y yo a solas.

Chelsea entró en ese preciso instante al salón y se dirigió directamente a donde su padre y Albert.

Elroy y Candy dejaron su conversación y se unieron al resto del grupo.

Durante el día, la tia abuela no dejó de observar a su sobrina, ni pudo evitar recordar la decisión que tomara ella muchos años atrás. Quería de alguna manera evitar que repitiera su historia, que no cometiera el mismo error que le había costado la posibilidad de ser feliz, y la había condenado a una vida en soledad. Un error que se hacía más palpable y patente con la presencia de Mark en su hogar.

**Continuará …**

Ya seeeee! no tengo abuela! y por poquito mas y tampoco madre! no? soy el colmo! me merezco que me pongan a hervir lentamente por tardarme tanto =( Sorry chicas! aqui podria dar la lista de cosas por las que no habia podido escribir y todas serian ciertas, pero pues al final del dia es que no lo habia hecho, ni habia tenido tiempo, y la verdad estaba medio atorada ... Al final del dia si llego Mark, pero Neal aun no aparece ... y no es porque no vaya a llegar, sino porque tengo escritas ya partes del fic, pero aun no puedo hilar de manera coherente el como integrarlas ... todo un caso para la ara;a.

Bueno, intentare subir el prox. capitulo lo mas pronto posible para compensar por mi ausencia de tantos meses, pero en serio fueron por causas importante ... lo prometo! Pero bueno, todo es cuestion de querer ... ahi esta que lo termine en menos de dos dias ... y ya me hice el firme proposito de escribiri diario ... aunque sea un poquito ... y no dejarlo abandonado por tanto tiempo ...

Ahora que ya pido perdon de rodillas y sosteniendo dos ladrillos en cada brazo, les quiero agradecer su paciencia y sus palabras! con todo mi corazoncito mis saludos y cari;os especiales para mis amigas que me dejan un review y que es por lo que me da mas remordimiento al no actualizar:** Sayuri1707, Rosi White, Lis g, Mayra Exitosa, Faby Andley, Rosa Amanda, Amy Ri-So, Patty Sparda, Eydie, Gatita Andrew, Laila, Amy C.L, Wendy, Lety, Magnolia A, Usagi13chiba, Olimpia, Adicta-fics, Patty Sparda (again ;) jijijijiji!), ginaa, Dreamerburch, Abi, Patty Sparda (aaaand again ... ;)), Eydie (;) sorry!), Tatita Andrew, Brenda, KattieAndrew y Laila ...**

Chicas, se los prometo que no voy a dejarlas colgadas tanto tiempo ... ya estoy escribiendo el otro capitulo y espero subirlo antes de que termine el mes ... dejen me llevo la compu a donde quiera que ande ;) o de perdido una libreta :D

Gracias por toooodo! y bueno ... hice lo mejor que pude ... a ver que resulta :D

Besosssss!

Scarleth Andrew ... por fa ... dejenme tantito a Albert para mi solita para agarrar inspirationnnnnn! jejejejejejejejeje! (pretextos siiiiii y que! jajajajajajaja!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap****í****t****ulo 12**

Después de la cena, Albert y Mark se reunieron en el despacho, dejando a las damas en el salón de té conversando. El tema era totalmente banal y era llevado más que nada entre Candy y la tía Elroy. Chelsea no hacía más que observarlas, en particular a Candy.

_-Enti__é__ndalo el demonio, porque ciertamente yo no entiendo nada_ – pensaba. Una escapada nocturna ¿y no había cambio alguno? ¿Quién en sus 5 sentidos … o en 4 … o incluso en uno, dejaría escapar una oportunidad como esa? Ella ciertamente no, y llegado el momento hasta dejaría de lado las buenas costumbres con tal de amarrarlo. En verdad, Candy o era una santurrona, una tonta de remate … o no sentía nada por él. Entonces … ¿Qué era lo que había entre ellos? ¿Sólo un lazo fraternal y un agradecimiento a todo terreno? No había pasado nada, eso era más que obvio porque seguían comportándose como siempre. Le habría encantado estar segura de no estar mal entendiendo las cosas, pero todo era tan confuso que ya no sabía qué o a quién creerle. Tenía que digerir toda la información que le había proporcionado la tía abuela, ya que según ella, lo que los unía era así como acero inoxidable, y la preocupación e interés de Albert en la chica rayaba en la exageración. El cambiaba cuando estaba con la enfermera … pero ¿y ella? Podría haber jurado que también, pero desaprovechar una oportunidad como la pasada carecía de toda lógica y ¡era casi inaudito caray!

En fin, era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo, porque ya veía venir una nueva oportunidad para explorar nuevamente el terreno de primera mano … y ella no era tan tonta como Candy, ella sí sabría buscar y aprovechar las oportunidades. Estaba la rubia de por medio, pero dejaba de llamarse Chelsea si no intentaba por todos los medios atrapar a Albert. Sí, no sería sencillo ... pero un hombre tendría siempre las debilidades propias de su sexo y ella sacaría provecho de ellas … además, Candy no se lo merecía … por tonta.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Estaban sentados en la pequeña salita que daba frente al portal de las rosas y disfrutando de una deliciosa copa de vino. El ambiente se sentía tranquilo y agradable.

-Albert, no tengo nada más que agregar.

-Entonces Mark, es un hecho.

El hombre mayor desvió su mirada de las rosas y la dirigió de manera directa a Albert.

-Muchacho, es un placer ver que sigues los pasos de tus antecesores … y que Elroy tiene en ti el apoyo y la seguridad que tanto buscaba para el bienestar de la familia.

Muy a su pesar, Albert se sonrojó. Era de todos sabido que la dedicación a su familia era al 100 por ciento, pero el hecho de que se lo dijera alguien ajeno a su núcleo, lo hacía sentir … raro.

-Mark …

-No digas nada.

Se sonrienron.

-Sólo me gustaría hacerlo formal y en grande … si no te molesta.

-¿Estás pensando en una rueda de prensa?

-Sí, pero a mi manera.

Albert lo observó interrogante.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero dentro de 8 días se festeja el centenario de las empresas Brown y tengo planeada una semana de actividades por este motivo.

Albert se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo! Estaba seguro que había recibido la invitación, o al menos la notificación, pero entre la presencia de Chelsea y los recientes eventos vividos con Candy … su mente se había bloqueado a cualquier cosa externa.

-Está por demás mencionar que sería el escenario perfecto para hacerlo público. Qué mejor manera de festejar que uniendo fuerzas con mi eterno competidor.

Albert suspiró. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Sólo tengo que pedirte ayuda en algo muchacho.

-Por supuesto Mark … lo que me pidas … - a estas alturas no le quedaba opción alguna.

-Quiero que logres que Elroy te acompañe durante esa semana.

¿La tía abuela? Mark mejor que nadie sabía que ella jamás abandonaba su nido. Durante muchos años le habían llovido innumerables invitaciones para visitar parientes y allegados y se había negado de manera rotunda. La última vez que había salido de viaje fue cuando estuvo en Londres visitando a sus sobrinos mientras estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Mark …

-Lo sé hijo … lo sé … pero al menos inténtalo …

Albert asintió pero sabiéndose derrotado de ante mano.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no te garantizo que lo logre …

-Con eso me basta – dio un vistazo a su bebida, hizo girar el líquido en el interior de la copa y con una semisonrisa, apresuró el contenido.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Mark Brown había comprado una hermosa finca a las afueras de la ciudad y la estaba preparando para los efectos de la gran celebración que se avecinaba. Justamente allá se dirigían para asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto y a tiempo.

-Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad – Chelsea se despidió amablemente de los habitantes de la mansión Andrew. Se iba por el momento, pero estaría presente, muy presente y pendiente de algún cambio con Albert en el futuro.

-Fue un placer, querida – La tía abuela la besó en ambas mejillas y le sonrió. Era el vivo retrato de su padre.

-Elroy, te agradezco las atenciones para con mi hija – le tomó la mano derecha y galantemente la besó - Albert estaré en espera de noticias …

Y sin más preámbulos se despidieron. Mark le dirigió una última mirada a la tía abuela y sabiendo que nadie más los observaba le hizo un guiño travieso que le subió los colores al rostro. Ese hombre seguía siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre. Ni con la vejez se componía.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Y bien?

Chelsea soltó un bufido.

-No te imaginas …

-Por eso te pregunto.

Puso los ojos en blanco en un franco arranque de desesperación.

-Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que un hombre no intenta tener una cita, o salir conmigo.

Mark sonrió muy a su pesar. Conocía a su hija y sabía lo que eso significaba en su ego. Y lo peor es que también sabía por qué se lo estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué no se supone que estaban en un plan de negocios?

-Sí … pero creo que la razón es otra.

Su padre la miraba esperando que continuara. Chelsea jamás se quedaba a medias en una conversación.

-Tengo la impresión de que le gusta su hija adoptiva.

-¿Candy?

-Sí … Candy … CANDY ANDREW – exclamó exasperada.

Mark frunció el seño. Candy era una chica bonita, no se podía negar. Era el tipo de muchacha que poseía un encanto innato, y si los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos … y las sospechas de su hija también, de nada le valdría a Chelsea ser una beldad andante, tener una inteligencia privilegiada y una posición envidiable. Los hombres apreciaban la belleza y podían recrearse la vista en un cuerpo y rostro hermoso, pero cuando se enamoraban, y se refería al verdadero amor, no a enamoramientos pasajeros ... sino a ese sentimiento que una vez que despertaba nada sino la muerte podía arrebatártelo y aún en ese caso no estaba tan seguro que terminara. En resumen, si Albert estaba enamorado de esa chica, nada podría alejarlo de ella … ¡si lo sabría él!

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer?

-Sólo una cosa: encuentra la manera de que Albert y yo pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntos durante la semana de los festejos.

Mark lo pensó por un segundo. Sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser su hija y la verdad no le veía el mayor problema a su petición. Ante todo él era su padre y ella no dejaba de ser su prioridad. Si eso la hacía feliz ...entonces podía contar con ello, aunque tenía el firme propósito de observar de primera mano el comportamiento de Albert y tratar de deducir sus sentimientos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Lo había olvidado por completo.

En ese momento los tres estaban reunidos en el salón de té.

-¿Olvidaste qué? - le preguntó la tía abuela.

-El aniversario de las empresas Brown.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó la anciana. Tampoco ella lo había recordado.

-Parece ser que Mark quiere festejarlo por todo lo alto durante toda una semana y aprovechar esos días para hacer pública nuestra sociedad.

Candy lo volteó a ver.

-Eso significa …

-Que tenemos que ir …

Candy tragó en seco. Era toda una semana, y sus vacaciones ya terminaban. Escasamente le quedaban dos días y tenía que regresar al hospital y a la universidad.

-Albert … – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

De pie frente a ellas, con los brazos al costado y la mirada interrogante, casi suelta un gruñido de frustración al escucharlas.

-Déjenme adivinar … ninguna de las dos quiere o puede ir …

-Albert, no puedo ausentarme una semana completa …

-Y yo no pienso dejar mi casa para estar en medio de una multitud de gente que sólo me hará sentirme agobiada y forzada a interactuar …

-Candy, tú y yo tenemos que hablar – le replicó el muchacho con la vista fija en ella. No pensaba aceptar una negativa de parte de su "novia".

-Eso me parece una excelente idea – exclamó animada la tía abuela, viendo el momento perfecto para escabullirse – porque yo no voy a ningún lado mas que a mi recámara a dormir. ¡Ah! y no se te olvide Candy que yo también quiero hablar contigo …

No les dio tiempo ni de protestar porque ya estaba cerrando la puerta después de salir.

-¿Qué hiciste que quiere hablar contigo?

-Pues de hacer … no hice nada, pero de decir … tuve que contarle sobre nosotros … nuestra relación … a medias …

Ahora entendía. La tía abuela se moría por anunciar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos y poderlos empujar lo más pronto posible a un matrimonio. Claro que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea, pero no quería presionar a Candy.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado un poco a la tía …

-Albert … me encantaría ir. De verdad me gustaría estar contigo, pero no puedo …

No quería obligarla, pero tampoco quería pensar en lo que sería esa semana sin ella … y con todas las mujeres de tan buena voluntad que tratarían de llenar sus momentos en solitario … mas Chelsea.

-Son siete días Candy … no me pidas que esté siete días sin verte.

Se acercó para abrazarla. Quería lograr con su cercanía hacerla cambiar de opinión. No iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Albert … no puedo ausentarme por tanto tiempo.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo funcionar … aunque fuera a medias.

-Bueno, qué te parece esto entonces – dijo llevándola con él a tomar asiento en la pequeña salita - El viernes en cuanto salgas, tengo preparado un auto para que te lleve hasta mí.

Candy sonrió.

-No pierdes la semana – continuó - pero estaremos juntos parte del viernes y todo sábado y domingo.

Realmente no pensaba hacerse aún más la difícil, y lo cierto era que también quería estar con él así que …

-Me parece muy buena idea … el viernes estaré ahí …

-Gracias mi preciosa – le dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos para besarla. Qué maravilloso era poder estar solo con ella, sin preocuparse de que alguien los viera o del qué dirán. Esa mujer era lo que más amaba en el mundo y su mayor tentación.

Candy correspondió a su beso con igual intensidad. Era el sueño de cualquier mujer … ser correspondida por el hombre que amaban y ella lo tenía todo … todo para poder ser feliz … entonces … ¿Por qué sentía dentro de su alma que no estaba tomando las mejores decisiones?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero la tía abuela, testaruda de nacimiento, se había negado en redondo. Nada funcionó, ni los chantajes, ni las amenzas. No lograron que siquiera lo considerara.

-Si no es toda la semana ¿Por qué no se va con Candy y pasa con nosotros el fin de semana?

La anciana le dirigió una de sus tan conocidas miradas fulminantes. ¿Qué parte del "No", se le dificultaba tanto comprender? ¿Sería la N o la O?

-Ya te dije Albert Andrew, que si la muerte me sorprende, quiero que sea en "_mi casa_".

-Tía abuela – le dijo entre divertido y contrariado - usted tiene más vidas que un gato y no se morirá la siguiente semana, así que busque otro pretexto y acceda de una vez a ir con nosotros ... después de eso tendrá todo el tiempo para seguir en el papel de ermitaña que tanto le gusta.

La verdad odiaba salir de casa, pero si algo odiaba más era estar sola … nada más le faltaba que la muerte la alcanzara en serio y no tuviera a nadie de su familia a su lado. Ese sobrino suyo que la hacía salir de su rutina y la suerte era a veces tan contraria que mejor no se arriesgaba.

-Está bien, iré sólo por el fin de semana … y después de esto … se acaban este tipo de saliditas ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

Si no había podido convencerla de estar 7 días, cuando menos podría decirle a Mark que había logrado parcialmente el objetivo. Algo … era mejor que nada.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Neal llegó a la mansión Andrew por la noche. Habían cenado en familia y al día siguiente partirían el patriarca y él para tomar parte en los festejos del aniversario de los Brown. Era una pena que ni Candy, ni la tía abuela fueran a estar presentes. Nada como la parte femenina para hacer más ameno y agradable el evento.

Se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Albert hacía una pequeña escala en su despacho para dejar terminados unos asuntos pendientes.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y él totalmente enfocado en sus documentos … tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando una traviesa pecosa se coló en el interior para sorprenderlo.

-Vaya Señor Andrew ¿pensaba acaso despedirse de mi o planeaba pasar la noche entera entre folders y papeles?

Albert le sonrió y se puso de pie. Candy se acercó y lo abrazó. Sabía que tenía que irse y ella no podía acompañarlo porque el hospital y la universidad la esperaban. Le habría encantado tener el tiempo para poder estar con él, para seguir siendo una heredera, pero su camino era otro y ambos lo sabían.

-Me encanta que estés aquí ...

-Quería verte … a solas Albert.

-Yo también quería verte Candy, porque los días se me harán eternos sin verte pecosa. Para mi fortuna o desgracia, te tengo tan clavada en el alma que no quisiera estar separado de ti jamás.

Candy sentía lo mismo y no necesitaba escuchar nada más. El corazón le había comenzado a latir apresurado en el pecho porque su cercanía le hacía desear más de él. Se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso intenso, lleno de dulzura y promesas.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Neal quería hablar con Albert antes de iniciar el viaje a la Villa Brown. Era tarde, pero sabía que su tío aún estaba en su despacho. Sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos, no quería despertar a nadie ni sobresaltar a Albert en caso de que estuviera muy ocupado. La puerta estaba semi abierta y una tenue luz iluminaba el interior. Se asomó con cuidado antes de llamar y se quedó de una pieza.

**Continuará ...**

Hola preciosas! ya estoy again con otro capitulo ... cuado menos no me tarde tanto como con el otro no? ademas puedo decir orgullosamente que ya casiiii termino tambien el que sigue ... solo espero tener un tiempito para cerrarlo y hacer algunos arreglos por ahi (asi o mas hacendosa pues?)

Y bueno, como para no variar ando como trompo chillador, voy de salida, pero decidi subirlo antes de irme y poder agradecerles por sus comentarios, apoyo y sobre todo por la paciencia jijiji! lo aprecio mil en serio!

Ahora mi agradecimiento personalizado a mis candy chicas que me dejan mensajitos! ya saben que me hacen el dia no? las quiero, y lo aprecio con tooooda el alma!

**Gatita Andrew**: Preciosaaaaa! mil gracias por siempre, siempre estar al pendiente de mis locuritas! se me hace que seremos igual de tremendas que la tia abuela cuando nos pongamos como ciruelitas pasas no? jejeje! y siiii! no andas nada perdida! algo hubo por ahi entre Mark y la tia abuela jejejejejeje! Te mando besos amiga! take care! ;)

**Verito**: mil gracias por leer mis fics y que bueno que te gustaron! la verdad si trato de hacer lo mejor posible ... Albert se lo merece no crees? y es padre eso de dejar volar la imaginacion y poder darle el justo final a una historia tan hermosa como la de ellos dos! Notese mi inconformidad con el anime jajajajajaja! y te apoyo ... Candy y Albert juntos siempreeeee! Besos preciosa! ;)

**Laila**: ya estoy un poquito mas perdonada por lo que me tarde en el cap. pasado? miren que ahora si trate de ponerme las pilas jejejejeje! intentare que ya no vuelva a pasar ... prometido. Y siiii... esperemos que la tia abuela haga entrar en razon a la pecas y ya publiquen en primera plana que ama a Albert =D jejejejeje! Besos amiga!

**Amy Ri-So**: Ya me tarde menos! y juro que la vez pasada fue por razones poderosas ... ;) pero sip, ya estoy de vuelta y muy adelantadita aunque no me lo crean =D La verdad Amy, yo tambien tuve que leer de nuevo todo el fic para poder seguirle ... me sali de la historia completamente por todos mis pendientes y no daba tiro con bola =D Espero que ya no me pase de nuevo jejejejeje! Cuidate! Besos!

**Rosa Amanda**: Gracias ... aqui estoy de nuevo ya no tan tarde! te agradezco mucho tu review y espero que tambien te guste este cap. Slds! ;)

**KattieAndrew:** Te prometo que no se arruinara el momento, es que tenia que hacer que Albert se fuera solito para que me funcionen unas cosas que siguen mas adelante jejejejeje! si no ... no salen ;) Besos!

**patty sparda**: Jajajajajajaja! todavia falta un poquitin para que digan que estan juntos, pero prometo que ya no tanto eh! igual uno o dos caps mas y listoooo! jajajajajajaja! si me tendras paciencia verdad amiguis? Besos y seguimos en contacto ;)

**Lety:** Si verdad? que bueno que estan juntos y con el apoyo de Elroy! esta tia abuela si me cae bien jejejejejejeje! ahora esperemos que ya decidan casarse pronto no? que el pobre de Albert es paciente pero pssss todo tiene un limite no? jejejejejejeje! Slds! ;)

**Amy C.L**: Jajajajajajaja es mi culpa que Candy no quiera decir nada jejeje! es que tenia escritas ya partes del fic de mas adelante, pero no me funcionaban si se anunciaba por todo lo alto ... asi que nada mas pase lo que ya habia escrito y entonces si ... con fanfarrias y todo ;) Slds!

**Lila:** Siiiii! a mi tambien me mega encanta la tia abuela! y mas cuando sepan parte de su historia ... ahi les dejo unas probaditas y ya veran mas adelante! digo ... de alguien lo tenia que sacar Albert no? =D Besos!

**Victoria40**: Gracias por leer y comentarme Victoria ... lo aprecio mucho y de verdad espero que este cap. tambien te guste! Besos! ;)

**Blackcat2010:** Pues ya corri a Chelsea y a su papa ... pero ahora le toca a Albert ir a sus terrenos jejejejejeje! lo que no sabe es que lleva ayuda con el ... aunque ud no lo crea! Gracias por siempre escribirme amiga! lo aprecio en el almaaaaaa! y solo por eso te presto un ratito a Albert jejejejej! pero me lo regresas eh! ;)

**Usagi13chiba**: Siiiii pobre tia ... la traen toda atarantada estos dos! y espera mujer, espera ... ya veras la sorpresa con Chelsea y Neal! jajajajaja! ya lo veras en el sig. capi ... o mas bien lo leeras! te mando un beso tronado y estamos in touch! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap****í****t****ulo 13**

Ahí estaban, casi frente a él y sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia. Neal contuvo el aliento al verlos besarse. Estaban de pie, abrazados y entregados uno al otro por completo.

Nunca antes desde el fracaso de su compromiso con Candy había sentido algo así: era como una daga que se le clavaba lentamente en el corazón y le impedía respirar o moverse.

Había pasado años tratando de convencerse que ya no sentía nada por la rubia, que los actos del pasado habían quedado justo ahí … en el pasado, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de haber luchado contra ese sentimiento, él la seguía queriendo.

Había puesto a raya su sentir para poder ser su amigo y quizá podía también llamarse afortunado por el hecho de que Candy hubiera aceptado su arrepentimiento. Con el pasar de los años dejó claro que no era más un títere de su madre o su hermana, sino que podía ser alguien valioso y útil dentro de la familia. Sus esfuerzos en ese aspecto habían valido la pena, pero en lo referente a Candy, aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Con paso silencioso y la boca seca, se dio la vuelta para alejarse del despacho. Siempre había sabido que el tratar de ganar a Candy era una batalla perdida, pero ahora el tener la certeza le había dado un bofetón en la cara. Candy y Albert estaban juntos, de eso no había duda y si algo le quedaba de consuelo, es que eran dos personas que se merecían la una a la otra. Sabía desde hacía mucho que la mujer que amaba ... jamas sería suya, pero no dejaba de doler.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nada. Estaban uno en brazos del otro y por unos momentos quisieron hacer caso omiso del tiempo, de los días que se avecinaban y los separarían.

Con renuencia el beso llegó a su final. Albert sentía el corazón a una velocidad impresionante. Sus manos querían cobrar vida y tocarla hasta el cansancio. Quería esperar, pero le estaba costando sangre …

-Candy …

La muchacha vaciló aún embriagada en su aroma y con el sabor de sus labios en su boca. ¡Dios! Era tan difícil tratar de mantenerse apartada de él …

-No digas nada … es tarde y mañana tienes que madrugar …

Sí, tendría que estar temprano con los Brown, y tenía que dejarla a ella por cinco largos días.

No quería ahondar más en la separación. Candy le sonrió después de abrazarlo y salió del despacho haciendo una ligera pausa, volviéndose hacia él.

-Jamás olvides que te amo.

Y dicho lo anterior desapareció por el pasillo.

Albert aún con el corazón a galope la vio alejarse, y repentinamente sintió una sensación de vaciedad. Necesitaba tenerla y saberla suya … para siempre, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más iba a poder esperar.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La mañana llegó a la mansión Andrew y las dos personas que harían el viaje hasta la Villa Brown subieron al auto sin perder más tiempo. Neal no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de hablar con Albert. Sólo verlo y lo único que se le venía a la mente era Candy entre sus brazos. Sí, quizá fuera una actitud infantil, pero quería controlar y aceptar la realidad, una realidad que no había hecho completamente consciente hasta hacía unas horas. ¿Era acaso tan descabellado pensar que Candy se hubiera podido fijar en él? ¿Por qué? El se fijó en ella a pesar de todo: a pesar de que se la impusieron en su hogar ... a pesar de que su propio padre la usara como ejemplo para sus hijos ... a pesar de que sus primos la prefirieran sobre ellos ... a pesar de haberlo humillado y de todas las vergüenzas que le hizo pasar en el colegio San Pablo. A pesar de todo eso, él se había enamorado de ella.

¿Qué diría su hermana si supiera que ellos estaban juntos? Estaba seguro que primero le daba un infarto, o un cuadro de locura temporal … y después, buscaría la manera de separarlos. Obvio que buscaría su ayuda con la idea de que si no era para él … que no fuera para nadie, y él lo habría considerado, quizá por el shock del momento, de la sorpresa … la rabia pudo haber ganado, pero la realidad era que no era justo. Candy se merecía ser feliz. El se tragaría lo que sentía por ella y se alegraría con la felicidad de ambos. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a la bendita Villa y poder alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Villa Brown a la vista, y el comienzo de 5 días que Albert veía a todas luces como eternos. Puso su mejor sonrisa, y junto con su sobrino bajó del auto para integrarse a los festejos como representantes del Clan Andrew. Mark y Chelsea los esperaban con ansia … sobre todo Chelsea, que no pudo disimular su alegría al verlo llegar.

-¡Qué gusto que ya estén aquí! - exclamó la muchacha acortando la distancia con el patriarca. Sus movimientos hábiles y estudiados, sacando provecho de su bella estampa. Albert, sin embargo, no se dio ni por enterado.

-Es un placer estar con ustedes nuevamente Chelsea – respondió amablemente el aludido – No sé si ya conocían a mi sobrino Neal Leagan – dijo al tiempo que se giraba hacia el muchacho para hacer las presentaciones.

Neal saludó a ambos y le besó la mano de una manera galante a la muchacha. Y justo ahí se dio cuenta que esa visita se tornaría bastante interesante, si no en el ambito laboral … cuando menos en el sentimental.

Chelsea por su lado, no dejaba de agradecer a su buena suerte por no contar con la presencia de la dichosa enfermera en sus terrenos. Eso era un gran paso … y una enorme ventaja para ella.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Bueno, es que si se lo hubieran platicado, no lo habría creído. Chelsea Brown estaba presente en todo su esplendor. La verdad es que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, de eso no había la menor duda, como tampoco cabía la menor duda que había puesto sus ojos en el guapo patriarca de los Andrew. No faltaba ser un genio para darse cuenta, y bastaba no estar ciego para notar los esfuerzos de la chica por hacerse presente, ya que no tenía reparos en ocultar su predilección por el cabeza de los Andrew y ponerse delante del rubio en todo momento.

La cena de bienvenida fue lo mejor. Neal estaba de pie en uno de los extremos y continuaba observando todo atentamente. Jamás pensó que esta situación sería un buen distractor para lo que había presenciado entre Albert y Candy. Si tan sólo Chelsea conociera un poco mejor a su tío ...

-_Ver a Chelsea buscando la manera de sentarse al lado de Albert _– pensó divertido – _y que este caballerosamente le ceda su lugar a Lady McMillan … no tiene precio. _

Volvió a sonreir por quinceava vez en el día. Las mujeres podían ser tan obvias.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El siguiente día transcurrió sin problemas, y el miércoles llegó también sin mayores novedades. Justo ese día habría una actividad al aire libre: la cacería de la zorra.

Buenos y malos recuerdos traía ese evento para los Andrew.

Todos estaban listos y montando en sus respectivos caballos para agruparse y empezar los recorridos. Por supuesto Chelsea iría con Albert porque así lo había planeado la chica. Llámenlo solidaridad, llámenlo estupidez, Neal decidió hacer algo al respecto. Con las riendas en la mano, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Albert y Chelsea. Ni bien emparejó su caballo con el del rubio, comenzó a decir:

-Tío, ¿Habría problema si hago grupo con ustedes? No me gusta del todo la idea de cabalgar con extraños.

Neal notó el suspiro de alivio de Albert. Bueno, es que si no hubieran ya estado en el caballo … seguro hasta lo habría abrazado.

-Por supuesto Neal, eres bienvenido a cabalgar con nosotros.

Chelsea soltó un disimulado bufido. Ahí quedaban sus intenciones de perderse entre los árboles con Albert. Una vez más, su buena estrella se estrellaba en algo referente al patriarca de los Andrew.

-De hecho agradezco tu oportuna aparición – continuó - La verdad es que tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero no quería dejar a Chelsea sola durante la cacería …

-No te preocupes tío – le interrumpió Neal comprendiendo de inmediato - yo le haré compañía. Si no te sientes bien, lo mejor es que descanses un poco y tomes unas pastillas.

-Sí … eso haré. Gracias Neal.

-_¿__Gracias Neal?_ - pensó Chelsea con el genio atragantándola … ¿GRACIAS NEAL? ¿Gracias de qué? ¿de arruinarle de una manera tan brutal lo que había pasado toda la noche planeando? ¿pero qué demonios?

Albert desmontó y con paso lento se dirigió a las caballerizas.

-_Caza de la zorra ... y me refiero al animal … Albert 1 … Chelsea 0_ – pensó Neal. Después de todo no estaba pasándola tan mal, quizá comenzara a llevar el marcador de puntos por escrito, sólo para asegurarse que no se le olvidaba nada, y lo mejor … es que él le había ayudado para conseguir ese triunfo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Los caballos trotaban y los jinetes iban en completo silencio. Neal no entendía a las mujeres. Era claro que Albert no quería nada con la pelirroja … era más que obvio, y simplemente no entendía la insana manía de Chelsea por hacerse la tonta y no querer verlo. Quizá la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella en ese momento fuera una señal para hacerle ver las cosas de una manera clara. Sí, le lastimaría el orgullo … pero esperaba que después, cuando la sensatez volviera a su cabeza, lo agradecería.

-No pierdas tu tiempo – Tomó las riendas y puso el caballo en posición para encararla.

Se volteó interrogante hacia el muchacho. ¿Que no perdiera el tiempo cómo?

Neal la observó despacio. Por una parte no quería inmiscuirse, pero por otra, la maldita caballerocidad que se le había despertado, le decía que lo mejor era que siguiera adelante con su idea. Tomó un poco de aire y se lo dijo de manera directa.

-Lamento decirte que no lograrás nada intentando acercarte a Albert de esa manera.

Chelsea se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para entrometerse en una situación donde nadie lo llamaba?. Los ojos le relampaguearon de rabia y el color se le subió al rostro.

-Disculpa, pero ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en mi asesor personal?

El muchacho la vio con desdén.

-Puedes tomar o dejar mi consejo, pero si quieres evitarte una vergüenza mayor te recomiendo que lo tomes.

-¡Eres un majadero! - le gritó furiosa. Si no hubiera estado arriba del caballo, lo habría abofeteado.

-Lamento que lo veas de ese modo – le respondió sin el más mínimo gramo de intimidación. A estas alturas del partido, ya nada, o casi nada podía alterarlo … sólo el ver a Candy y Albert besándose, claro está - Sólo quise evitarte un bochorno público … créeme que yo se lo que se siente estar en el ojo del huracán, y no por razones positivas.

-¿Ah sí, genio? - respondió con burla. Hasta entonces no había tenido nada en contra de él, pero realmente la estaba alterando. ¿De cuándo acá los hombres se sentían tan buenos samaritanos?

-Sí.

-Y de casualidad fue por culpa de una hermosa heredera que no correspondió a tus sentimientos y quisiste raptarla ¿no?

Neal tragó en seco. Si ella supiera …

-Algo bastante parecido...

Chelsea se quedó boquiabierta. ¿En serio ese muchacho tan serio había intentado raptar a alguien?

-Yo sé que el tema no te incumbe, y si fuera otro momento ni lo tocaría contigo … ni con nadie, pero sí ... intenté obligar a Candy Andrew a casarse conmigo mediante engaños.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡la maldita Candy otra vez! ¿Pues qué les daba a los hombres de esa familia que se volvían locos por ella?

-Si quieres un consejo, aléjate de él. Conozco a mi tío y puedo asegurarte que no le interesas como mujer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? No voy a tolerar tus groserías …

-Si hablarte con la verdad es para ti una grosería … considerame entonces un mal educado sin remedio.

Chelsea sentía la sangre corrrerle embravecida por el cuerpo. Estaba en verdad molesta con ese hombre. Era un cretino y un entrometido …

-Nadie … ¡escúchame bien! … NADIE ... absolutamente nadie se ha podido resistir a mí jamás. ¿No tienes ojos acaso? ¿Sabes del poder que tendrían nuestras empresas si se lograra una fusión permanente a través de un matrimonio conveniente para las dos familias?

Neal suspiró derrotado. Parecía que las palabras eran inútiles con esa mujer y ya se estaba cansando de intentar hacerla reaccionar.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Chelsea. Albert no es un hombre que haga nada por conveniencia ... él hace las cosas por convicción y por amor a los que le rodean. Afortunadamente es diferente a cualquier otra persona que jamás hubiera conocido … para el bien de nuestra familia.

Dicho lo anterior presionó el trote del caballo y se alejó de la muchacha que se quedó plantada en medio del campo con la boca abierta de par en par.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

En el hospital las cosas no iban bien para Candy. El trabajo y la universidad eran cosas que antes llenaban su vida y le daban todo lo que ella pensaba podía necesitar, pero ya eran 3 días en los que no se podía concentrar y no dejaba de pensar en Albert. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Le daba miedo contestar la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hacía varios días: ¿Qué es lo primero para ti Candy? ¿Qué es lo que tiene más valor en tu vida? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer a un lado? … y su respuesta había cambiado. La medicina era su vocación … pero Albert era su vida ... y era a lo único que ahora sabía, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

**Continuará …**

Hola hermosas! aqui les dejo otro cap. de este fic! ahora si me esperaran poquito siiiii? tengo varios meses preparando nada mas y nada menos que MI BODA POR LA IGLESIA! que sera la sig. semana (28 de sept) en mi precioso Mexico lindo y querido ... esa es la razon por la que he andado desaparecida y casi sin tiempo para nada! pero ya gracias a Dios falta poquito para mi gran dia y regresar relativamente a la normalidad jijiji!

Bueno ahora les doy mi graaaan agradecimiento por seguir leyendo mi historia aunque me tarde horrores en actualizar ... y claro que con todo mi corazoncito les agradezco individualmente a mis preciosas que me dejaron un review!

**Karina**: pues ahora cuando menos ya le cayo el veinte a la pecas de que la vida sigue ... y pues que lo mas importante es Albert ... yo digo que siiii se avienta a ir antes a la Villa Brown y secuestrar a Albert para una velada a solas jijijiji! muchas gracias por tu review y espero que haya gustado el cap. Besos!

**Gatita Andrew**: Holasss! siiiii! habra romance de la tercera edad jijijiji! en el sig. capitulo llegaran las dos chicas Andrew a interrumpir lo que quiera que este pasando con los mentados Brown ... ya le puse sus cachetadas guajoloteras a Candy para que ubique sus prioridades ... jejejeje! nice verdad? y pues Neal ya se encargo de poner a Chelsea en su lugar ... a ver si le da pena carary! jejeje! besos amiguis!

**verito**: si verito! tienen una relacion madura ... pero ante dos responsabilidades tan fuertes, uno tendra que ceder ... y eso ya lo entendio la pecas ... medio lenta la muchacha pero mas vale tarde que nunca jejejejeje! te mando un besote y de nuevo mil gracias por tu review!

**Lety**: No, tengo que ayudar de alguna manera a Neal ... siempre se me hizo asi como medio incomprendido y creo que solo necesitaba que alguien le diera una oportunidad para demostrar que podia cambiar ... y zaz! aqui se la estoy dando jejejejejeje! Besotes! y tks!

**Laila**: Laila mil gracias por el apoyo y por la paciencia. Ahorita pues mi boda toma prioridad jejejeje! aunqeu ya me tome unos dias de break para terminar el capitulo, proque se que lo que me resta de tiempo andare como trompo chillador ... arreglando maletas y ultimos detalles ... pero bueno ... tome el compromiso de escribir ... ahora tengo que cumplir con mi compromiso de actualizar antes de ausentarme por dos semanitas no crees? Te mando un beso y un abrazo de oso y de verdad ... MIL GRACIAS! ;)

**Amy Ri-so**: Si ... Neal se llevo una sorpresa pero tambien nos dio una sorpresa ... el amor verdadero se alegra con la felicidad del ser amado ... aunque cueste ... y Neal esta demostrando que si la queria a la buena ... no? Tomo la inciativa de ayudarlos y ahora solo falta esperar si funciona su idea y hace reaccionar a Chelsea jejejejeje! Besos preciosa ! ;)

**Usagi13chiba**: Sorpresitas no? a que no esperabas que Neal reaccionaria como todo un hombre y un caballero? jajajajaja! y bueeeeno ... me falta aun la situacion de la tia abuela y Mark ... pero ya vendra ... ya vendra jejejejejeje! hermosa de mi corazon ... te mando un abrazote bieeen apachurrado! ;)

**Friditas**: Hola! siiii a mi tambien me encanta la tia abuela jejejejejejeje! me divierto imaginando lo que hara :) y nop ... nada que ver los Brown con la familia de Anthony ... solo le robe el apellido a mi sobrinito jejejejejeje! (Anthony) ... de verdad me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia loca y mil gracias por seguirmeeee! ;)

**Patty Sparda**: Jajajajajaja! pues todavia no se cae ni se rompe el pie ... pero psss la deja arriba del caballo ... todo puede suceder jajajajaja! ah no verdad? solo falta que quiera a Albert de enfermero particular ... con eso de que le hace a la veterinaria el guerito pues ... jijijiji! (ay que fea soy con Chelsea) Patty te agradezco mil que me sigas en la historia .. en serio qeu siiii! te mando un beso enoooorme!

Chicas ... mision cumplida .. un capitulo mas y ahora pues ... a dedicarme a mis ultimos preparativos ... por lo pronto ... a ponerme a hacer ejercicio para que siga cerrando el vestido jajajajajajaja! Besotes!

Scarleth ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap****í****t****ulo 14**

-Natalie despierta – la volvió a sacudir sin mucha delicadeza - … necesito un permiso.

El silencio hasta el momento había sido sepulcral. Natalie entreabrió los ojos. Los sentía aún sumamente pesados … si no fuera por … ¡Un momento! ¡No cual! Igual la iba a estrangular tan pronto pudiera enfocar la vista y llamar a un poco de fuerza de voluntad. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Desde que Candy era su compañara de cuarto, le había dicho adiós a la paz y tranquilidad.

-Candy ... – murmuró con voz adormilada y volteando hacia su reloj – ¿Estás loca?- exclamó al percatarse de la hora – ¡Es la una y media de la mañana mujer! ¡A esta hora no se dan permisos … se duerme! - Si no fuera porque le faltaba la fuerza ...

Candy había pensado las cosas detenidamente. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y no estaba dispuesta a ceder por el hecho de que Natalie tuviera ganas de dormir, así que de una manera bastante brusca casi la sacó de la cama. No quería perder más tiempo y no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-Necesito un permiso firmado … ¡Ahora! … - volvió a repetir con impaciencia.

Natalie maldijo por lo bajo … ¿Por qué a ella que era tan buena persona le había tocado compartir habitación con esa rubia atolondrada y loca?

-Candy – dijo finalmente tratando de mantener el equilibro al ponerse de pie, y resignándose a hacer lo que su amiga le pidiera – ya olvidé la cuenta de los favores que me debes, pero espero estés consciente de que este vale por 10 al menos …

-Sí, lo sé … - le dijo mordiéndose los labios … ¿Por qué no se apuraba de una buena vez?

Se puso una bata como mejor pudo y se encaminaron por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a su oficina. Sus pasos eran el único sonido que revoloteaba a esas horas en esa área del hospital, y sólo entonces Natalie se dio cuenta que Candy estaba perfectamente vestida.

-Espero que sepas que es la una de la mañana ...

-Ya lo sé - le contestó la aludida sin disminuir el paso - … y se me hace tarde …

-¿Tarde? - exclamó con un grito y trastabillando al abrir la puerta – ¿Tarde? - Esa mujer había perdido toda noción del tiempo.

-Calla y firma …

Natalie volteó a verla con una mirada asesina. Claro que estaba semidormida, pero Candy parecía estarlo aún más que ella.

-Pero … ¿Qué firmo si no he redactado nada? … - definitivo, cualquier día la estrangulaba sin piedad y sin remordimientos. Hacerle eso a ella, a esas horas de la madrugada y después de dos días de doble turno.

Candy la volteó a ver resuelta. Necesitaba terminar con todo eso de una vez.

-Necesito ausentarme por 4 días.

-Ajá …

Hizo una pausa esperando que continuara … pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y a dónde te vas? Porque esto es una decisión de golpe. Si no te tocaste el corazón para despertarme, lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme qué es lo que pasa – añadió sentándose frente a su escritorio para sacar las cosas que necesitaba.

-Es Albert … - dijo apenas en un murmullo y desviando un poco la mirada.

Natalie dio un brinco en el asiento …

-¿Albert?

Candy a su pesar se sonrojó. De verdad lo había pensado hasta el cansancio, lo analizó y descubrió que era lo mejor para ambos.

-Voy a buscarlo Natalie … - los nervios la tenían vuelta loca desde hacía horas, y justo en ese momento empezaba realmente el recorrido hasta el amor de su vida, de una manera definitiva.

Natalie abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¡Ahora sí que estaba bien despierta!

-¡Pero enhorabuena mujer! - exclamó levantándose y corriendo a abrazarla con genuina emoción. Le daba un gusto enorme el que por fin Candy se hubiera decidido a poner su vida en perspectiva y a valorar sus prioridades. En los días pasados le había comentado sobre lo que pasaba con Albert, porque había estado más que distraída en todo lo que concernía a no ser referente al rubio. La vocación, era la vocación, pero el amor verdadero no se encuentra normalmente a la vuelta de la esquina o en una colina … bueno, en una colina tal vez, pero la cuestión era que una vez que se tenía, había que aferrarse a él y vivirlo con intensidad día a día, momento a momento, y eso era justo lo que ella deseaba para su amiga.

-Natalie – murmuró Candy.

-No te preocupes – le dijo soltándola y corriendo hacia su escritorio nuevamente - en menos de 5 minutos tendrás lista la carta … y espero verte fuera de este hospital en 6.

-Gracias – dijo sonriéndole con gratitud y complicidad.

-Dame las gracias … cuando tengas en tus brazos para siempre a ese guapísimo padre adoptivo que tienes …

Candy no pudo evitar reírse, y se le antojaba que fuera cierto lo más pronto posible.

-**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El coche avanzaba veloz por las calles de la ciudad pero a Candy el camino se le hacía eterno. Cuando por fin llegó a la mansión Andrew, entró como un remolino. Dejó la maleta frente a su cuarto y sin el menor asomo de respeto por el descanso ajeno, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la habitación de la matriarca.

-¡Tía abuela! … ¡Tía! - dijo llamando a la puerta con energía – ¡Tía abuela! - Seguro le iba a dar un infarto a esa "pobre e indefensa" anciana … pero tenía que hacerlo. Ni pensar en irse sin ella, le iría muchísimo peor que por levantarla.

La Sra. Elroy, bata en mano y con tubos en la cabeza abrió la puerta con los ojos espantados.

La vio de arriba abajo y seguía sin entender nada.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa muchacha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy deseaba ahorrarse el tiempo de las explicaciones, pero sabía que con la tía sería inútil tratar de no explicar algo.

-Pasa que tenemos que hablar …

-¡Claro que tenemos que hablar! - repuso exaltada la anciana - ¡Pero no a las tres de la mañana! … ¿te volviste más loca Candy?

-No … bueno … quizá sí … pero - Candy quería entenderse ella misma, pero tampoco le resultaba tan fácil - … sólo quiero decirle que nos vamos en unas horas a la Villa Brown.

-¡Es jueves cabezota! - exclamó la tía con ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza - Mañana es cuando vamos a la Villa Brown … atolondrada.

¡Lo dicho! todas se confabulaban en su contra y la hacían perder un tiempo precioso.

-No tía, no esperaremos al viernes. Nos vamos en unas horas.

La Sra. Elroy seguía pensando que esa muchacha estaba mal de la cabeza. Tanto estudiar, tanto estar en el hospital le había freído el cerebro.

-He decidido hacer algo … – añadió la muchacha - No quiero esperar … no quiero que Albert tenga que esperar. Quiero estar con él para siempre … y quiero que sea cuanto antes.

La tía abuela sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies. Eso era justamente lo que tanto había esperado escuchar. Así que se olvidó de los tubos, de la bata, de la hora ... y en lo único que pudo pensar cuando abrazó a Candy, fue en los divinos y maravillosos hijos que tendrían esos dos. Ya los veía corriendo por los jardínes y trepando árboles como su atolondrada madre … la vida … por fin le estaba haciendo justicia.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El auto de los Andrew dejó la mansión llevando a las dos mujeres representantes de la familia en su interior. Las dos iban desveladas, pero con unas expectativas insuperables para el futuro.

-Candy – dijo la tía abuela sentada cómodamente en el auto – no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías – la muchacha que en ese momento veía a través de la ventanilla, volteó a verla - No podía evitar preguntarme si estabas tomando la decisión correcta.

-Yo también me lo pregunté … - le contestó con una sonrisa. Y tenía dos tremendas ojeras para probarlo.

-Lamentablemente la vida pasa tan rápido, que muchas veces nos deja con la terrible realidad de haber dejado lo más … por lo menos.

Candy sintió un escalofrío al escucharla decir eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no sabía casi nada de la vida de la tía abuela. Su conocimiento sobre ella se remontaba a la temporada desde que fue adoptada, a la fecha. Lo que pudo o no pudo haber sucedido en sus años mozos era totalmente una incógnita para la muchacha. Pero la manera en que se lo dijo, el velo de tristeza en sus ojos … Todo parecía indicar que quizá en su vida había habido alguien. No era tan inocente como para creer que jamás se hubiera enamorado o considerado tener una pareja. Después de todo, en sus años de juventud debió haber sido una mujer guapa, inteligente y muy adelantada para su época.

-Tía … - se aventuró a preguntar – ¿Me esta diciendo esto por experiencia?

La tía la miró de reojo y semisonrió.

-Era joven – le dijo lentamente - tenía muchas responsabilidades y en ese momento decidí hacer lo que creí era mejor para la familia, sin considerar lo que era mejor para mí.

Candy abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa. ¡La tía abuela le estaba haciendo una confidencia de algo sumamente personal! Y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que era algo completamente fuera de lo normal. La tía se caracterizaba por ser bastante celosa de su intimidad y de su pasado.

-Mark me esperó muchos años ... quizá demasiados ...

¡Un momento! ¿Dijo Mark?

-¿Mark? - exclamó Candy dando un respingo en su asiento … no estaría hablando de Mark Brown ¿verdad? Sería así como … no, no podía ser … ¿o sí? - ¿Mark Brown? - preguntó con la sangre dándole vueltas como loca en el cuerpo.

-Mark Brown – asintió aclarando las sospechas de la rubia.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Eso sí que no se lo hubiera esperado! No se lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años. La tía abuela y el padre de Chelsea … y ahora ellas iban a sus terrenos. Candy se sintió sobresaltada. Sabía que habían pasado montones de años entre ellos, casi toda una vida, pero se preguntaba si el sentimiento había quedado enterrado o …

-¡No empieces a sacar conclusiones Candy! Ya te veo en la cara lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es muy sencilla ¡No! … el pasado es pasado y a estas alturas de nuestra vida el amor queda muy cerca de la sepultura.

-¡Pero tía! - la interrumpió Candy preparándose para el debate. Claro que no le agradaba la idea de tener cerca a Chelsea, pero pues su tía era su tía … y si había la más mínima posibilidad de que fuera un poco más feliz en lo que le quedaba de vida … pues estaba dispuesta hasta a tolerar a la pelirroja.

-Nada de peros muchacha. No te conté esto para que empieces a jugar a Cupido. Fue un momento de mi vida … como tantos otros. Mark y yo ya no estamos en edad de esas cursilerías. Decidimos tomar caminos diferentes y ambos estamos bien así …

-¡Pero usted dijo que el amor es lo más importante! … o me lo dio a entender.

-Sí – le contestó tajante - cuando se tiene juventud y una vida por delante ...

-¡Pero qué terca que es! - exclamó exasperada.

-¡Más respeto cabezota!

-¡Pues sí le tengo respeto! pero eso no le quita que sea una testaruda de lo peor. Ni siquiera se quiere dar la oportunidad de considerar un poco los sentimientos de Mark y los suyos – hizo una ligera pausa para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y tratar de hacerla entender - Si en verdad cree lo que me dijo antes, de no dejar lo más por lo menos … entonces usted también tome el consejo y analice cómo le gustaría que fuera su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Me gusta mi vida como es Candy. Quizá hubiera cambiado algo en mi pasado...

-Pues si tiene tiempo aún … ¡cámbielo ahora! ¡Cambie su presente tía! Mejor arrepiéntase de haberlo hecho, que de haberse quedado con las ganas. Veame a mí … voy a cambiar mi presente, porque ahora se cómo quiero que sea mi futuro.

-Llegamos madame – las interrumpió la voz del chofer, bajando la ventanilla. Por el momento su conversación quedaba en espera.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

No esperaban a nadie el jueves, así que tuvieron que ser anunciadas. Mark tan pronto se enteró hizo los honores al salir a recibirlas.

-Bienvenidas – dijo con evidente sorpresa y ordenando a los criados que llevaran el equipaje de las damas – no las esperabamos hoy, pero en lo personal, no me quejo del cambio de planes.

La tía abuela hizo una mueca y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Ese descarado no se medía, y lo peor es que tenían público. Candy por su parte abrió tremendos ojos al comprender lo que podía estar detrás de ese comentario y algo le dijo que quizá no estaba tan equivocada en sus suposiciones.

-¡Déjate de galanterías y mejor llévanos a nuestras habitaciones! – le interrumpió tratando de controlar los nervios – estamos cansadas y casi sin dormir – añadió volteando a ver acusadoramente a su sobrina, que inteligentemente esquivó su mirada – así que unas cuantas horas de descanso no nos caerían mal.

-Por supuesto Elroy.

Candy iba caminando detrás de ellos y pensando que la tía Elroy se estaba comportando como toda una colegiala ante las indirectas que le mandaba el que fuera el amor de su vida … o eso creía … para nuevamente cortejarla y eso sí que era toda una sorpresa.

**Continuará …**

Hola chicas! ya seeee! no tengo perdon! pero entre mi boda y luego los 40 a;os de casados de mis papis un mes despues ... anduve loca! Aqui les dejo otro cap (lo acabo de terminar ahorita y ya tengo adelantada parte del sig. tenganme paciencia por faaaa siiiii? Iba a subir un poquito mas del encuentro de estos dos, pero la verdad quiero arreglarlo y eso significaba tardarme maaas! asi que las dejare con la duda un poquito pero les doy mi palabra o lo que queda de ella de subir el prox. capitulo antes de la primer quincena de dic. (que cambiaremos el piso de la casa y eso me implica otra semana de no escribir nada en dic). Pero bueno, ya basta de pretextos, mejor les mando todo mi agradecimiento personal y un beso y un abrazo enorme en especial para mis chicas que me hacen tan feliz dejandome un comentario: **Guest .. que no supe quien fue jijijiji! Verito, Maxima, Gatita Andrew, Leti, Laila, Amy Ri-so, Otra preciosa guest incognita jijijiji, Wendy, Abiudzarahid, Mayra exitosa, , patty sparda, Eydie, KattieAndrew, miluxD, Josie, vivianakarenina y miluxD **de nuevo porque yo seguia desaparecida jijijiji!. Preciosas amigas ... me hacen los dias mas brillantes y creanme que cuando las leo, me dan inspiracion para seguirle porque se que no las puedo defraudar dejando esto a medias.

Gracias a todas por felicitarme por mi boda ... que les puedo decir ... para mi fue fenomenal! lo mejor de lo mejor y pues esperando que la magia del romance me abra a nuevas ideas jajajajajaja!

Otra vez mil gracias por seguirme a pesar de que me desaparezco, pero en serio ... aqui sigo y seguire tratando de no dejarlas abandonadas por tanto tiempo! Espero terminar el sig. cap. lo antes posible y sorprenderlas con mi velocidad ... asi como Turbo ... jijijijiji!

Besotes y abrazos de su amiga Albertfan!

Scarleth Andrew ;)

p.d. Se me perdonan los errores? son las 3 de la ma;ana y mis ojitos se me cierran ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**p.d.2 Estoy poniendo esta anotacion hoy 28 de nov. MI COMPU SE MURIO! My hard drive is a goner! No puedo accesar a ningun archivo de mi compu desde hace dos dias. Estoy en la lap de mi marido y esta haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar algo de informacion. Todos mis fanfics, todos mis archivos, fotos, TODO lo estoy dando por perdido buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! les digo esto por si me tardo. Estoy deprimida porque tendre que empezar de cero el capitulo que continua ... esta en chino que me quede igual y tengo depresion ... sobre todo por mis fotos e informacion financiera :S **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Aventó las maletas dentro del closet como mejor pudo. No acomodó ni sacó nada. Su bolsa aterrizó en algún lugar entre la cama y la mesita de noche. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para tratar de aplacarlo y se vio en el espejo.

Tenía unas ojeras tremendas y se sentía cansada. Por supuesto que también se moría de ganas de correr a buscar a Albert, pero algo había quedado inconcluso, y conociendo a su querida y diabólica tía Elroy, no podía darse el lujo de dejar nada a medias o no volverían al tema jamás. Así que contrario a toda lógica, se dió media vuelta para abandonar su habitación e ir de inmediato a la de la terca matriarca de los Andrew.

Llamó a la puerta y sin dar tiempo a que le negaran la entrada abrió.

-Tía …

La Sra. Elroy estaba sentada frente al gran ventanal que daba directo a los jardínes de la Villa Brown, que además de enormes, eran ciertamente encantadores. Candy dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

-Esos modaldes ... – fue la frase con la que la recibió – ¿Ya se te olvidó que te tienen que autorizar la entrada a una habitación ajena?

-No, no se me ha olvidado – le contestó la muchacha avanzando hacia ella - pero conociéndola, no me iba a dejar entrar … así que mejor pido perdón que permiso.

Elroy le lanzó una de esas miradas. Lo malo de Candy es que al igual que ella, podía ser una testaruda de primera y quitársela de encima iba a ser todo un reto.

-Tenemos que hablar – Candy estaba decidida a hacerla entrar en razón, costara lo que costara.

-Si vas a seguir con el mismo tema, no hay nada más de qué hablar.

-¡Pero tía!

-¡Pero nada!

-¿Qué no se da cuenta? Porque para mi fue bastante obvio … ese hombre aún la quiere …

Elroy sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Podemos querer muchas cosas Candy, pero eso no significa que las obtengamos.

¡Y dale con la misma cantaleta! ¿De verdad no quería darse una oportunidad de vivir el amor? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan Andrew?

-Tía ... Mark la recuerda … - insistió.

-Pues será gracias a Dios, porque a nuestra edad es una bendición acordarnos siquiera de nuestros nombres – hizo una pausa viendo hacia la nada y recordando - las historias de amor ya no funcionan. ¿Por qué complicar las cosas si ambos estamos bien así?

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era temprano y tal como en los días anteriores, era el primero en levantarse para disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo a caballo. Así le gustaba, así le había gustado siempre porque le daba la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Las costumbres y manías no morían tan fácilmente, aunque no estuviera en su casa.

Estaba por salir, cuando se encontró con Mark cerca de la puerta y se quedó sorprendido con la noticia.

-¿Ya están aquí? ¿Pero cómo? - exclamó con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Me habías comentado que llegarían mañana... así que fue totalmente inesperado.

-Sí, ese era el plan -Albert estaba conmocionado. Era una excelente noticia. No se podía quejar. De pronto el día le parecía más brillante y la mañana más acojedora. Su princesa estaba ahí … a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y él ...

Mark observó el cambio en el muchacho y sonrió. El pudo haber sido su sobrino, le habría encantado como yerno, pero de hombre a hombre supo que el corazón de Albert estaba ocupado. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo cuales eran las habitaciones de las damas Andrew. No pensaba hacerlo sufrir más con la espera.

Lo vio alejarse apresurado, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el jardín. El mismo tenía muchas cosas que pensar. La vida le presentaba de pronto una última oportunidad y para ser honestos … no pensaba desaprovecharla.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¡Tía es que no están bien las cosas así! – insistió la muchacha colocándose en cunclillas a su lado - llámelo destino, llámelo suerte … llámelo como quiera … pero ¿no le parece que es demasiada coincidencia que se hayan reencontrado y ninguno tenga compromiso?

-No.

-¡Es usted la mujer más testaruda del mundo! - Candy respiró profundo. De verdad que cuando se lo proponía, su tía era capaz de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera. La de ella estaba a punto de salir volando por la ventana, junto con la reverenda anciana. Además, le estaban entrando unas ganas locas de darle una buena sacudida para que se le reacomodaran las prioridades.

-¡Más respeto muchacha!

-¡No! - exclamó acalorada - ¡No puedo creer que no entienda! - no sabía cómo explicarle para que finalmente le entrara en la cabeza - Es así como una historia de amor inconclusa, que de alguna extraña manera encontró el camino para poder tener un final feliz. ¿Por qué no se quiere dar una oportunidad?

-A nuestra edad ya no queda tiempo para oportunidades … ni para finalizar historias de amor.

Candy gruñó. Su tía era una cabeza dura … ¡peor que la hermana Grey!

-Pues eso dígaselo a Mark, porque por lo que alcancé a vislumbrar parece que va con todo para reconquistarla.

La tía abuela sintió el corazón saltarle en el pecho. ¿Sería posible que después de tanto? No, no quería pensar en eso, así que volteó para sostenerle la mirada a su sobrina.

-Candy – le dijo de manera tranquila - deja que mis asuntos los resuelva yo. Saca tu pecosita nariz y concéntrate en lo tuyo - la tomó delicadamente por un hombro sonriéndole maliciosamente - ¿entendiste?

-¡Elroy Andrew, es usted el mejor ejemplo de terquedad y testarudez que existe!

-¡Amén! – concluyó la tía, que con un empujón la hizo aterrizar nada delicadamente sobre su retaguardia.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert corrió veloz por la escalera. Quería verla, quería tenerla frente a él y abrazarla. Quería perderse con ella en algún lugar solitario y besarla, pero nadie respondió cuando llamó a la puerta. Volvió a intentar y el mismo resultado. Todo parecía indicar que la chica no estaba en su habitación y como de un tiempo a la fecha se había regenerado y no se aventuraba a merodear por las casas ajenas, sólo había otra posibilidad.

Se adelantó hacia otra habitación y abrió la puerta después de llamar rápidamente.

-¡Bueno! - exclamó la tía en cuanto lo vio en la entrada – ¿Es acaso una epidemia? ¿Por qué nadie puede esperar a que le diga que puede pasar?

Albert se sonrojó al sentirse regañado por su falta de educación. Pero sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a la muchacha que estaba en el piso y que en ese momento se reincorporaba como movida por un resorte. ¿Qué acababa de interrumpir?

La tía abuela olvidó su pose de matriarca ofendida y volteó a verlos divertida. Eran tan obvios esos dos.

-¡Ya, ya! … entra y abrázala por Dios, que bien que te mueres por hacerlo – le dijo finalmente a su sobrino que seguía parado junto a la puerta, como niño regañado sin saber qué hacer.

Albert le sonrió aliviado. Ya con permiso era otra cosa, así que ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó a la rubia que le regresó el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

No había sido el encuentro romántico que hubieran planeado, algo así como encontrarse en las escaleras, o en un pasillo, y correr a los brazos del otro al ritmo de una música romántica y con estrellas saltando alrededor. Se vinieron a encontrar en el cuarto de la tía Elroy, él, regañado, ella tirada en el piso después del empujón que le propinaran … mejor no recordarlo.

La tía abuela dentro de todo ese relajo había visto la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de esa entrometida muchacha y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Albert había hecho su aparición en el momento más oportuno.

-Ahora si ya terminaron, háganme el favor de salir de mi cuarto, que contrario a lo que parece, NO es sala de reuniones.

Se levantó de la silla e hizo ademán de dirigirse cansadamente a la cama.

-Dejen que repose mis cansados huesos que gracias a Candy – continuó volteando a verla acusadoramente - crujen sin descanso desde las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Albert extrañado y volteando a ver a la rubia que se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Que te cuente ella … pero afuera … ¡largo de aquí los dos! ¡Déjenme descansar por piedad!

Salieron lo más rapido que pudieron antes de que les arrojaran algo y cerraron la puerta con una velocidad impresionante. Estaban ahora solos en el pasillo y con muchas cosas por aclarar.

-¿Qué es todo esto Candy?

-¿Cómo que qué es? Pues es … o era mi sorpresa para ti – le contestó la chica.

Albert le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan propia de él … una que reservaba sólo para ella.

-Pues ya me diste dos: la presencia de ustedes un día antes … de lo cual no me quejo … y el saber que despertaste a la tía a las 3 de la mañana.

-Cuando lo dices así suena horrible – exclamó la muchacha contendiendo la risa y recordando – ¡la hubieras visto! Pero bueno, en mi defensa puedo alegar que lo hice porque me hubiera ido peor de haber decidido venirme sin ella ¿no? …

-Estás loca mujercita … - le dijo Albert apretándole la nariz.

-Un poquito. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Me moría por verte.

Albert no se podía resistir más. Su cercanía lo mataba, así que echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que estaban solos y la besó en los labios.

-No podía esperar más – fue su sencilla explicación cuando se separó de la chica, que sonriéndole parecía más que encantada por su atrevimiento.

Albert la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Iba a dar un paseo a caballo cuando Mark me dijo que habían llegado … ahora ya sólo puedo pensar en estar contigo.

-Para eso vine justamente … para no separarme más de ti.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero esa frase y dado su estado de ánimo, de pronto le parecía llena de esperanzas.

Estaban por llegar al borde de las escaleras cuando los encontró.

-¿Candy? - exclamó con sorpresa – no sabía que vendrían hoy.

-Buen día a tí también Neal – le respondió la muchacha atropelladamente por el susto.

Neal había sentido que se le salía el corazón al verlos juntos de nuevo. Había decidido empezar el día mucho antes que todos los demás ¡y vaya sorpresa que se había llevado!. Tampoco pasó desapercibido el rápido movimiento de ambos al soltarse de las manos. Lo dicho, sabía que estaban juntos, trataba de aceptarlo, pero sentía una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo que lo urgía a desaparecer de ahí, a tratar de olvidar que en cuestiones del amor era un fracasado.

-Me alegra que estén aquí. Siempre es bueno tener a más familia cerca de uno – dijo sonriendo finalmente – Los veo después en el desayuno.

Se quedó parado observando a la pareja bajar por las escaleras y tomar la dirección rumbo al establo y los jardínes.

No había pasado ni un minuto de que desaparecieran por la puerta, cuando Chelsea estaba parada prácticamente frente a él.

-Buenos días – saludó Neal.

-Buenos días – le contestó rápidamente la muchacha - Voy a dar un paseo a caballo así que no tengo tiempo que perder – hizo una pausa como hablando con ella misma - Seguramente Albert ya estará en el establo... Y por favor ahórrate el sermón - continuó volteando a verlo - Yo hago lo que quiero, como quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiero.

Neal la vio y sonrió. Esa mujer era todo un caso. El ya había cumplido con su deber moral … si ella quería seguir exponiéndose al rechazo de Albert y a seguir exhibiéndose … era su problema.

Iba a responder cuando de pronto una idea y una persona se cruzaron por su mente y no tan lejos de ellos.

-¡Sra. McMillan buen día! - exclamó con entusiasmo - ¡Qué gusto verla tan tempano!

Neal de inmediato sujetó del brazo a Chelsea para que no fuera a escaparse a ningún lado en lo que se acercaba la aludida.

-Es una terrible coincidencia, porque Chelsea justamente me estaba diciendo lo mucho que disfrutó platicar con usted en la cena de bienvenida y se preguntaba si tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. ¡Que suerte! ¿no le parece? Podrán platicar ahora y durante el desayuno.

-Pero ...

La pelirroja volteó a verlo. Si las miradas mataran ... Neal habría caído muerto justo ahí … a todo lo ancho.

-¡Querida me parece maravilloso! - exclamó entusiasmada la Sra McMillan tomándola por el brazo – No sabes el gusto que me da … porque pues ya casi está por terminar nuestra visita y no sé si te alcancé a contar sobre mi más reciente gatito que …

Iban a ser unas muy largas horas para Chelsea, eso era seguro.

Neal se quedó parado con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo cómo las dos mujeres desaparecían por el pasillo para ir al salón de té. Bueno … ya había hecho su parte y como Albert y Candy estarían en los jardínes o en el establo y él no quería encontrarlos, decidió ir a la biblioteca y comenzar a leer un libro que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos por un rato.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La tía seguía sentada frente a la ventana pensando y ahí fue cuando los vio. Albert y Candy caminaban de la mano, ensimismados, enamorados, con mil y un planes para el futuro y eso la hizo recordar.

¿Cuántas veces había ella hecho lo mismo con Mark? Habían estado comprometidos, a un paso de casarse. Habían decidido compartir su vida y estar uno al lado del otro por siempre … y ella había dado el paso definitivo, posponiendo la boda y tomando las riendas de la familia cuando no hubo nada más que hacer. Mark le había dicho que él esperaría, la ayudaría … pero ella no quiso tener que estar dividida entre dos obligaciones. Su familia requería de toda su atención, de todo su tiempo y no quería sacrificar a su pareja en el intento. Se dieron un tiempo para poder arreglar la situación. Elroy estaba segura que después de unos años ella podría hacer algo y dedicarse a su vida personal, pero los años pasaron y siguieron pasando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Mark estaba a punto de rehacer su vida. Se había cansado de estar siempre en segundo lugar, de no ser su prioridad … y ella no podía culparlo.

Recordaba aún cuando había leído en el periódico sobre su compromiso y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que hacía casi 15 años ella había estado en ese lugar … a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida … 15 años de espera para ambos.

El llamado a la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad. Limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y se levantó a abrir.

No había nadie … sólo un arreglo de rosas que recogió y colocó sobre su mesa. El aroma había invadido su habitación y tomó delicadamente la tarjeta en sus manos.

_"Tu presencia en mi casa es su sueño, pero si aceptas salir a caminar conmigo hoy después de cenar, sería la más maravillosa realidad"_

La firma le había traído un deja vú:_ "Tuyo … Mark"_

Había sido de ella, lo había dejado ir … y ahora regresaba … ¿era eso una señal? ¡Demonios! ¡Ya estaba pensando como la atolondrada de Candy!.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Candy y Albert tocaban un punto que cambiaría sus vidas por siempre.

-Cambié de parecer.

Albert la volteó a ver extrañado.

-No quiero que esperemos más – le dijo abruptamente la muchacha - No quiero que sea un secreto nuestra relación.

Albert se quedó boquiabierto. No estaba entendiendo bien.

-Pero ¿y tu carrera? - fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Ya tendré tiempo para eso más adelante.

-Candy … ¿y el hospital?

-No soy la única enfermera en esta ciudad – le contestó sin el mayor problema – se las arreglarán sin mí ... y por favor deja de hacer esas preguntas que pareciera que ahora soy yo la que tiene que convencerte.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Candy! - exclamó tomándola por los hombros para verla fijamente a los ojos – sólo quiero que estés bien segura de lo que me dices. No quiero que el día de mañana sientas rencor hacia mí o te arrepientas por haber dejado esa parte de tu vida de lado.

Candy lo volteó a ver con una mezcla de amor, adoración y ternura.

-Estoy tan segura que no pude esperar ni un día más para decírtelo.

Quería ver dentro de sus ojos, leer el convencimiento en su mirada, en su cuerpo. Pero nada lo preparó para cuando ella se lanzó para besarlo posesivamente.

**Continuará …**

Hola hermosas! feliz navidad! y para celebrar tambien el a;o nuevo, aqui les dejo capitulin nuevo que acabo de terminar. No he recuperado mis archivos asi que lo tuve que volver a hacer toditititito =( ... espero les guste y me disculpen la mega tardanza ;)

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme y les dejo mis mejores deseos para el nuevo a;o que comienza. Que Dios las llene de bendiciones a uds y a sus familias!

Mi agradecimiento especial para mis chicas super poderosas que tan hermosamente me regalan sus reviews y me alegran el dia cuando los leo:** KattieAndrew, MiliuxD, Verito, Kula DarkDiamond 3, Friditas, Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Lety, Melisa Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Ami Ri-So, Abiudzarahid** (como me sigue costando escribir tu nombreeee jajajajaja!)** Flor Fritzenwald, Josie, Eydie, vivianakarenina, Faby Andley **Se los agradezco mil y prometo ponerme a escribir yaaa el sig. capitulo y subirlo lo mas pronto posible! Ya no tengo bodas ni aniversarios que preparar y mi casita ya quedo lista con el cambio de piso asi que ... ahora a cumplir con uds y con Albert y Candy!

Un beso enorme a todas y pues yo creo que ya estamos en la recta final del fic ... unos dos capitulos mas a lo mucho ;)

Scarleth Andrew ;)

p.d. Si se fijan que este capitulo es mas largo? ;) es para compensar la tardanza jijijijiji!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La tía abuela había dejado la nota sobre la mesa. Le costaba creer que a su edad estuviera enredándose en lios amorosos.

Tomó una de las rosas y aspiró su aroma de la misma manera que lo hicera muchísimos años atrás con unas semejantes.

Mark había sido el amor de su vida, la persona que habría cambiado todo en su mundo ... de no haber sido tan obstinada. La había esperado durante años, hasta que comprendió que la mujer que amaba tenía un compromiso de vida más importante que el amor. Mark era el hombre que había perdido por su estupidez, que quería regresar a su vida quizá por esa misma estupidez.

Besó la rosa con la repentina sensación de tener encima una vida vacía, malgastada. Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido … y ella no había permitido ser. La depositó con reverencia sobre la mesa y pensó que quizá Candy no estuviera equivocada. Mark había jurado esperarla toda la vida … pero ella lo liberó de ese juramento … y ahora … había una segunda oportunidad.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Si un beso alguna vez había hecho estragos en alguien … ese era Albert Andrew.

El patriarca de los Andrew aún no asimilaba que su vida con Candy ya no tendría que esperar más. La felicidad que esperaba alcanzar junto a ella se veía mucho más cerca … tan cerca que casi podía palparla.

La sostenía en sus brazos con ganas de no soltarla jamás. Su boca atrevida le invadía y le bloqueaba la razón, los sentidos, la cordura … y estaba a punto de arrastrarla a algún lugar recóndito y no parar esa sensación. Estaba completamente rendido y entregado a esa mujer.

En medio de ese torbellino de emociones dio un paso hacia atrás y la banca que no había visto se interpuso entre ellos, mandándolo directo al suelo junto con la muchacha que tenía en brazos. Albert en el último momento maniobró de tal manera que ella cayera sobre él y evitar que se lastimara.

Era la segunda caída en menos de 30 minutos para Candy.

-¡Qué manera tan poco romántica de terminar un beso! – exclamó sonriendo y con la chica aún encima de él – creo que esta banca no quiere cooperar con nosotros.

Candy comenzó a reir, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y rodó a su lado.

Bueno, de cualquier manera en algún momento tenía que terminar, porque estaban en un lugar público y por un momento a ninguno de los dos les había importado.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Albert.

-Estoy perfectamente bien … – le contestó sonriendo – ¿qué tal tú?

-Yo estoy bien – comentó poniéndose en pie para ayudarlaa - con el orgullo un poco maltratado, pero bien.

Se sacudieron el polvo y se voltearon a ver.

-Ya hasta el hambre se me quitó … sólo tengo ganas de seguir contigo.

Candy lo observó con ternura, emocionándose con todos los momentos que ya veía venir y vivir al lado del amor de su vida.

-Me parece que los dos tenemos la misma idea Albert - añadió la muchacha - Además … tenemos muchas cosas sobre las qué platicar.

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron avanzando por los intrincados rincones del jardín. Albert estaba a su lado … por ella … que rodara el mundo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Abría puerta tras puerta. Recorría alcoba tras alcoba. ¡Claro que estaba hecha una energúmena! ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿Quién se creía que era? Había tenido que padecer 3 horas a la bendita Señora de los gatos ... ¡tres eternas … interminables horas! ¡Y se las iba a cobrar … se las tendría que pagar a como diera lugar! Si escuchaba a alguien más mencionar un gato, seguro le saltaba a la yugular.

No tenía ni el consuelo de haberlo hecho padecer con ella la miserable plática, porque ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de aparecer durante el desayuno.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de un golpe … y lo vió. ¡Estuvo a punto de dar un grito de triunfo! En ese momento se le olvidaron los modales, la compostura ¡todo! En esos momentos era una mujer humillada, no tomada en cuenta y burlada por el idiota que estaba frente a ella.

Neal sentado cómodamente sostenía un libro en las manos y apenas se inmutó al escuchar el estruendo con el que la muchacha había hecho su teatral aparición.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! - le gritó a todo pulmón.

Era una fortuna que no hubiera nadie más en esos momentos, pero la verdad es que no podía importarle menos si tenían público o no. ¡Estaba furiosa! Y no pensaba quedarse con toda la rabia que sentía. ¡Claro que tenía que desahogarse y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él!.

Neal separó la vista de su libro por un momento y la volteó a ver de reojo. Estaba encendida, y no le importaba, así que le sonrió y regresó la vista a su lectura, como si eso fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

¡Fue la gota que derramó el vaso! Chelsea avanzó como una furia y se plantó frente a él. De un manotazo hizo saltar el libro a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tomó al muchacho por las solapas de su traje y lo obligó a ponerse en pie.

Ni bien hubo terminado esto, cuando le plantó dos sendas bofetadas.

-¡Eres un animal! ¡Un entrometido! ¡Un desgraciado!

Neal continuaba sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. La dejó gritar y berrear a gusto. El sabía que no había nada peor que interrumpir a una mujer enojada … y para muestra, ahí estaba su hermana. Nadie podía ser peor que Eliza … o eso pensaba. A lo mejor era una peculiaridad de las pelirrojas … ¡a saber!

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Te vas a quedar plantado y callado como un perfecto imbécil?

Neal comenzó a reir. Esa semana estaba siendo en verdad de lo más inusual. Sólo faltaba que entrara la tía Elroy patinando y haciendo malabares para completar el cuadro surrealista. ¡Y él que pensaba que el cambio que había dado a su vida sólo le iba a traer cosas positivas … !

-Confundes la caballerocidad con ser imbécil – le dijo pausadamente – Por ser un caballero es que no pienso replicar a ninguna de tus inusuales maneras de catalogarme - añadió con calma - Si fuera un imbécil, te habría contestado como merece tu falta de educación, y la verdad es que no vale la pena.

-¿Qué? - exclamó dando un respingo - ¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?

-Chelsea … si vas a seguir hablando sin sentido, no tengo nada más que decir.

-¡Eres un cínico! ¡Un descarado! ¡Cómo que estoy hablando sin sentido! ¡Mi mañana perdida por tu culpa!

-¿Perdida? - exclamó levantando la voz y volteándola a ver fijamente - ¿Perdida por qué? ¿Porque no tuviste tiempo de perseguir a un hombre que claramente no está interesado en lo más mínimo en ti?

Antes de que alguna réplica saliera de sus labios, su mano veloz y furiosa volvió a cruzar el rostro del muchacho con una sacudida.

Neal se tocó la mejilla que ella acababa de golpear por tercera vez.

-Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras ... si tienes tanta necesidad o te hace sentir mejor, pero esto no cambia ni tu realidad, ni la mía.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? - gritó alterada.

-En lo referente a ti … no me podría importar menos, pero no quiero que seas un obstáculo, aunque sea momentáneo, para dos personas que quiero y respeto.

-¡Albert y tu perdida y adorada Candy! – exclamó exasperada.

-Sí.

-¡Eres un blandengue! – le gritó - … ¡si realmente la quisieras, lucharías por ella!

Neal la vio a los ojos con algo muy parecido a la lástima. Ella no tenía la más mínima idea.

-Precisamente por quererla – murmuró Neal pausadamente - … es que la dejo ir.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El jardín era un marco perfecto para ellos. Podían darse el lujo de desconectarse del resto del mundo y disfrutar el uno del otro, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo público Albert.

Albert no sabía si agradecer o preocuparse por la repentina urgencia de Candy de anunciar su relación.

-Candy …

-¡No quiero tener que competir con nadie por tu atención! – exclamó abruptamente. Y obviamente Chelsea iba incluída en ese nadie.

Albert se detuvo y se paró frente a ella. Su Candy … su amor. No sabía si no se había dado a entender bien.

-Candy – le dijo con ternura – jamás tendrás que competir con nadie por mi atención – acarició su mejilla con delicadeza … si ella supiera – No sé si no he sido lo suficientemente claro, pero he esperado por ti toda mi vida, te he soñado desde que te conocí. Te esperaría por mil años si fuera necesario … ¡moriría por tí mi dulce amor!. Te tengo tatuada en el alma y en el corazón de una manera que ni la muerte podría arrebatarme tu recuerdo … así que no temas … sería imposible que alguien apartara mi atención de ti y mucho menos ahora que sólo puedo pensar en que serás mía para siempre.

Candy cerró los ojos extasiada. Todas las mujeres sueñan con encontrar al hombre perfecto, pero Albert era mucho más que eso. ¡Cómo lo amaba … y cómo lo necesitaba!. Escucharlo decir esas palabras le daba un poder sobrenatural a lo que sentía por él. Estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

-Albert Andrew... no sé qué hice para merecerte.

-Mi preciosa …

Albert tampoco sabía qué era lo que había hecho para finalmente tener al amor de su vida junto a él. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto para ser realidad.

-Estoy como una tonta enamorada de tí, y la única verdad es que me niego a compartirte. Quisiera robarte e irme contigo al fin del mundo … donde no importara nada más que tú y yo. Quiero estar contigo cada minuto y que nada ni nadie nos separare.

-Nadie nos va a separar jamás …

-Lo sé … pero creo que mi frase es un poco más mundana: No quiero que nadie te separe de mí, ni un minuto … ni un segundo o que traten de robarte de mi lado … y si no saben que estamos juntos, tendrás que atender a no se cuantas señoritas de alta sociedad que se pelearan por estar a tu lado hoy, y estoy segura que eso pasará también mañana durante el baile.

Albert sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Acaso son celos?

Candy le sacó la lengua.

-No son celos - le dijo graciosamente - es más como un caso de egoísmo compulsivo.

Albert comenzó a reir. Esa niña era su vida … y simplemente le daba sentido a todo.

-Desde hoy te presentaré como mi novia.

-¡Perfecto!

-Pero hay que decirle a la tía abuela, porque si no …

-¡Claro! … no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos haría si no la ponemos sobre aviso.

-¡En lo que me haría a mí! - aclaró Albert – no sé qué traman ustedes cuando no estoy, pero parece que son cómplices de algo.

-_Si supieras_ – pensó la chica … pero no comentó ni una palabra. Por el momento la situación de la tía abuela era un secreto de tres.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Chelsea se había quedado estática ante las palabras de Neal. El muchacho suspiró.

-Chelsea … no soy un experto en estas cuestiones. Es más, diría que soy bastante torpe, pero con todo y eso puedo estar seguro de que lo que tú crees que sientes por Albert no es ni remotamente algo parecido al amor.

Neal caminó lentamente para recoger el libro que la muchacha había hecho volar por media habitación y continuó.

-Tú crees que una relación de pareja es tener poder, éxito económico … o simplemente el hecho de que estás encaprichada porque te sientes rechazada y tu ego no lo concibe.

La joven muy a su pesar retrocedió un paso boquiabierta.

-Pero si tú sintieras por Albert la mitad de lo que yo siento por Candy - le dijo regresando a su antigua posición y dejando el libro sobre la mesa - te harías a un lado sin pensarlo y lo dejarías ser feliz – la voltó a ver directamente a los ojos - Ojalá comprendieras que el amor no se mendiga, ni se toma a la fuerza. Chelsea … eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, que no tiene ninguna necesidad de forzar nada. Espera a ser correspondida como mereces, como todos lo merecemos y entonces verás la diferencia.

Y sin esperar una palabra de réplica, u otra bofetada, se inclinó ante ella, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca dejando a una muchacha completamente anonadada.

Quién dijo que nadie podía cambiar para bien … por amor ...

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Se desaparecieron por inmumerables horas … aprovecharon el tiempo y se dedicaron a ellos sin interrupciones. Pero sabían que tenían que regresar a la mansión y hacer acto de presencia durante la comida.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a ver a la tía?

-Sí, me parece buena idea.

Se adelantaron a la habitación de la anciana. Ya hacía horas que habían llegado así que estaban seguros que después de una siesta la encontrarían de mejor humor … o eso esperaban.

Llamaron a la puerta y en esta ocasión sí esperaron a que los invitaran a pasar. En cuanto esto sucedió, abrieron despacio y entraron.

-¡Por fin mostrando buenos modales! - exclamó la tía Elroy - parece que lo único que necesitaban era perderse a solas en los jardínes ¿no?

-¡Tía! - exclamaron los dos con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Lo ven? - exclamó triunfante - ¡Solitos se descubrieron!

Albert y Candy seguían como la grana. La tía y sus maneras de hacerlos avergonzar. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando Candy separó la vista por un momento y reparó en las flores que adornaban la mesa.

Ahora fue el turno de la tía de ponerse colorada.

-Muy bonito detalle de bienvenida … ¿no les parece? - comentó dando por terminado el tema anterior y refiriéndose a las flores …

-¡Pues a mí no me tocó nada! – exclamó Candy pícaramente. ¡El dulce placer de la revancha!. Pero poco le duró el gusto, porque la tía abuela le dirigió una de sus ya tan conocidas miradas.

-Supongo que no vinieron a hablar de las flores ¿verdad?

-Y supone bien tía – comentó Albert sin entender qué rayos había pasado entre las dos mujeres – le tenemos una noticia que estoy seguro … le alegrará el día. Pero primero quiero que me expliquen qué fue todo esto …

**Continuará ...**

Ni me digan! Ya se que no tengo perdon de Dios, pero en serio ... saben lo que es un agujero negro? pues ahi estaba mi inspiracion! y por nada del mundo la podia sacar! estaba atorada horrible y no sabia como seguirle buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! me pase dias escuchando canciones romanticas hasta que dije ... ni modo ... ya lo que pueda exprimir y eso tendra que ser ... que horrible es en serio! snif! sorry por hacerlas esperar ... creo que ya solo me falta un capitulin mas ... porque a como voy ... esta en chino que se me ocurran mas cosas jajajajaja! Bueno el chiste es que ya esta aqui y ahora que ya agarre carrera le seguire con el otro :D

Por cierto, opinennnn! les late Neal con Chelsea? o lo dejo solito? jijijijiji! Es que a mi este Neal ya me esta gustaaaando jajajajaja! a ver si no se me pone celoso mi guerito ;)

Bueno preciosas ... mil gracias por seguirme, por esperarme (sobre todo por esoooo!) y por dejarme sus comentarios ... los aprecio miiiiilllll!

Mis besos, abrazos y apapachos especiales a mis queridisisisisimas amigas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review: Mayra Exitosa, Gatita Andrew, Clau Ardley, Amigocha, quevivacandy, sayuri1707, abiudzarahid (sigo haciendo bizcos con tu nombre! jajajajaja!) MiluxD, Friditas, Melisa Andrew, Lis69, Elluz, CandyFan72, marla88 ... me hacen mi dia! gracias, gracias ... gracias! y hasta el proximo! ;)

Scarleth Andrew ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

-¿Qué fue qué? - preguntó la tía con la mayor de las inocencias.

-No finjan demencia ... ¿Qué fueron todas estas indirectas? - demandó saber el rubio.

Candy y la tía se voltearon a ver con cara de no entender nada … ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Sigo sin entenderte Albert ...

-Yo tampoco.

Albert caminó unos pasos y se volteó a encarar a ambas. Si no fuera porque estaba tan feliz ...

-¡El que no entiende nada soy yo! - les dijo resuelto - De un tiempo acá parece que hablan otro idioma porque no me entero de nada de lo que dicen o intentan decir.

-Y así esta muy bien sobrino - atajó la tía abuela acercándose para tomarlo del brazo - ¿Qué no sabes que a las mujeres sólo hay que quererlas … no entenderlas? … y eso aplica para todos los modelos disponibles … incluyendo los vintage.

Albert hizo un ademán de derrota. Sus mujeres definitivamente lo iban a volver loco un día de estos. Pero como las quería a morir … tendría que aprender a sobrellevar sus locuras.

-Ahora … ¿Qué era lo que me iban a decir? - preguntó la tía abuela para cambiar definitivamente el tema.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Durante la comida Albert no se separó de Candy, y la llevaba orgulloso del brazo. Los demás invitados no tenían ni idea de cómo o cuándo había llegado porque nadie la había visto antes, pero era obvio que el patriarca de los Andrew estaba enamorado de esa jovencita rubia … y que era totalmente correspondido.

A pesar de que Candy prestaba atención casi exclusiva a Albert, no le pasó desapercibido que Mark y la tía Elroy tampoco se separaron y charlaron durante bastante tiempo. Quizá el sentido común por fin había despertado en la bendita matriarca Andrew y se la estaba pensando dos veces antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

Por su parte la tía estaba doblemente feliz. Parecía que ahora sí era casi una realidad el hecho de que sus sobrinos sentarían cabeza y quizá no faltara mucho para que la hicieran tía bisabuela.

Era cierto que no le gustaba mucho salir de su casa, pero tenía que reconocer que en esta ocasión estaba disfrutando seriamente de esos momentos. Mark era encantador … cuando se lo proponía … y Chelsea ...

-¿Dónde está Chelsea? - preguntó de manera casual y soprendida hasta cierto punto al percatarse de su ausencia. Había estado tan ensimismada en los últimos eventos que ni se había acordado de la muchacha.

-Ahora que lo mencionas - respondió Mark recorriendo el salón con la mirada - No es propio de ella estar ausente y menos siendo la anfitriona - añadió.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

Mark volteó a mirarla fijamente y la tomó de la mano por impulso, lo que ocasionó un sobresalto en la mujer.

-Elroy - aclaró sin apartar la mirada - mi hija es muy importante para mi y siempre estaré ahí para ella ... pero quiero que comprendas que en este momento estoy contigo y mi atención no se irá a ningún lado … es exclusiva para ti.

Muy a su pesar, y aunque era poseedora de toda la experiencia del mundo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar cuando era una jovencita enamorada. Mark tenía la facultad de hacerla sentir como nadie … y eso parecía que tampoco había cambiado.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Mark sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía con Chelsea y se lo había temido desde que constatara que Albert efectivamente no tenía ojos mas que para su hija adoptiva. Para su desgracia, Chelsea se sentía atraída por él y sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario por lograr su atención, lo cual equivalía a perder el tiempo ya que ese hombre estaba enamorado de la chica que paseaba sonriente de su brazo.

-Mark - interrumpió Elroy después de varios minutos - te agradezco tu atención, de verdad lo hago, pero quizá Chelsea te necesite …

-Y tendrá mi atención después … te lo prometo.

-Pero ... ¿y si es algo grave?

No, no era nada grave. De eso estaba seguro.

-No es nada grave y como ya te dije, después tendré todo el tiempo para ir a hablar con mi hija. Ella es una mujer adulta que necesita aprender a lidiar con ciertas cosas … por su cuenta - añadió - No es mi costumbre resolverle la vida … y ciertamente no comenzaré a hacerlo ahora.

Y con esa frase dio por finalizada la discusión. Sabía que no saldrían a caminar juntos después de cenar, pero el haber pasado prácticamente todo el día con ella … valía la pena el cambio de planes.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Después de su "plática" con Chelsea, Neal no tenía ganas de ver ni convivir con nadie. Había pedido le subieran la comida a su habitación. No estaba de humor para nada.

Había algo realmente fuerte y desgastante en reconocer ante otra persona tu sentir, y él había descubierto sus sentimientos y frustraciones frente a Chelsea y se sentía vulnerable ... hasta dolido, porque ahora era más patente que la mujer a la que él quería, simplemente no le pertenecería jamás.

Era un vacío insoportable, un dolor lacerante como cuando la vio besándose con Albert.

Le habría encantado tener una máquina del tiempo y regresar al pasado, cambiar los momentos en que la había humillado y protegerla incluso de su propia hermana. Habría dado la vida por tener una oportunidad con ella, por ser él el que la tuviera en sus brazos, compartir sus alegrías, ser el dueño de sus besos y de su cuerpo. ¡Basta! ¡Tenía que dejar de torturarse de esa manera! Sus decisiones en el pasado le habían arruinado el presente, pero de él dependía lo que sucediera en el futuro, así que no debía mantenerse hundido en la autocompasión. Era un hombre ahora … no el pelele de su madre y hermana … y precisamente como un hombre enterraría sus sentimientos y aunque le sangrara el alma saldría triunfante de esa prueba … ¡era una promesa!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Llamó a la puerta despacio y escuchó la voz que lo invitó a entrar.

Mark dio la vuelta a la perilla y entró a la habitación de su hija. Ella estaba sentada, con la habitación a oscuras y las cortinas cerradas. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien …

-¿Chelsea? - murmuró el hombre cerrando la puerta detras de él.

-Papá …

Se acercó despacio a ella. La situación le recordaba cuando su esposa recién había fallecido. Había sido un momento de cambio, un momento sumamente difícil de asimilar para ambos pero que los había unido aún más.

Aunque de su parte no había existido una pasión arrolladora, lo cierto era que había llegado a apreciar y querer a su compañera de vida y le agradecía sobre todo el haberle dado el regalo más invaluable de todos: su hija.

Mark llegó hasta ella y se colocó detrás de su silla. Con suma delicadeza la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos. Era una costumbre entre ellos … aliviaba la tensión.

-Es inútil - murmuró la muchacha y él supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

-Chelsea … cariño - le dijo suavemente y poniendo más presión sobre sus hombros -… lamentablemente hay 3 cosas en esta vida que no se pueden ocultar - hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ... la educación, el dinero … y el amor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Albert está completamente enamorado de Candy Andrew.

Chelsea suspiró aún más derrotada. Ya lo sabía, Neal se lo había dejado claro … Albert se lo había dejado claro … y ahora su padre también. Albert le gustaba … era imposible que alguien no se sintiera atraído hacia él … pero ...

-Cariño …

-No tienes que decir nada papá - contestó despacio -… sólo quédate conmigo. Me hace bien tu compañía.

Después de unos minutos se puso en pie y rodeó la silla para abrazarlo. Era terca, era egoísta, pero si a alguien era capaz de amar de una manera desinteresada y total … era al hombre que la sostenía en ese momento entre sus brazos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era claro, era obvio que la situación sentimental de Albert Andrew había dado un giro de 180 grados en las últimas horas. Las derrotadas admiradoras del rubio tuvieron que resignarse a saberlo ajeno y a respetar a la mujer que había logrado ganar su corazón. Después de todo, era obvio que se adoraban.

Estaban sentados juntos, tomados de la mano y charlando.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora?

-Sí - respondió risueña y con la seguridad propia de una mujer que consiguió lo que deseaba.

-Si quieres, puedo tomarte entre mis brazos y darte un beso para que no le quede a nadie lugar a dudas.

Candy comenzó a reirse. Albert también podía ser todo un caso.

-¿Sabes? Si tenemos público, con que me tomes de la mano es más que suficiente.

-¡Y ahí es donde rompes mi corazón! - exclamó en tono melodramático y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Eres un exagerado! - respondió soltándose.

Albert comenzó a reir, la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Te daré la razón … pero sólo porque te amo.

Candy le lanzó un beso con coquetería.

Después de eso, volvieron a tomarse de la mano y fue Albert quien retomó la conversación.

-¿Ya pensaste en tu atuendo para el baile de mañana?

Candy suspiró.

-La tía me compró un vestido - respondió con el mayor de los desenfados. Realmente la moda era la última de sus preocupaciones - o eso supongo porque había uno muy hermoso en mi armario.

-La tía siempre piensa en todo - concedió Albert sonriendo -… pero en esta ocasión usarás el que yo elegí para ti.

-¿Me compraste un vestido? - exclamó sorprendida y volteando a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cuándo había hecho eso?

-¿Es pecado? - interrumpió fingiendo estar contrariado.

-¡No seas loco Albert!

-¡No entiendo por qué el alboroto! ¿Es acaso un problema que piense en todo? - exclamó - Ibas a venir a la fiesta, querías que nuestra relación fuera un secreto … yo no quería que fuera un secreto … compré un vestido que hace juego con el traje que usaré para que todos se dieran cuenta. Soy un hombre de muchos recursos ...

Candy lo soltó y le dio un manotazo.

-¡Albert!

-¡Candy!

-¡Eres increíble!

-¡Gracias!

-¡No lo dije como un cumplido!

-Ya lo sé … pero me tiene sin cuidado. Estamos juntos y lo sabe el mundo. Ahora podrás usar el vestido sin problemas porque nuestra relación ya es un secreto a voces.

¡Candy no podía creer semejante desfachatez! Mira que idear todo eso para de manera "sutil" mostrar a los demás que eran más que padre e hija adoptiva …

-Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que era una gran idea …

Candy suspiró resignada. Con ese hombre siempre llevaba las de perder … pero la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto … ¡lo adoraba!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El día que los separaba de lo que consideraban como la clausura oficial de los festejos se pasó demasiado rápido. El fin de semana también lo pasarían en la Villa Brown pero serían unos días rodeados de un ambiente informal.

Las jóvenes se ocupaban de arreglar sus vestidos y verse radiantes. Las fotografías abundarían en los periódicos y querían estar simplente impecables.

Candy Andrew estaba con los nervios de punta. No le preocupaba tanto su apariencia, pero era consciente que sería el primer baile al que asistiría con Albert ...como su pareja formal … y sólo de recordarlo … le daba dolor de estómago.

-¡Candy reacciona! ¡No puedes dejar que esto te gane!

Nadie la estaba obligando. Ella había tomado esa decisión y no se arrepentía, pero también sentía terror … el miedo normal de pensar en lo que pasaría si no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias …

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert y su manía de tener todo bajo control, había hecho venir a Dorothy para que se ocupara del arreglo de Candy. Era de todos sabido que la muchacha no era muy diestra en cuestiones de arreglo personal y aunque a Albert le habría importado poco si fuera con el uniforme de enfermera, lo cierto es que la reglas de la sociedad estaban impuestas por algo y tenían que acatarlas, así que confiaba en Dorothy para que dejara a su novia … ¡deslumbrante!.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La hora había llegado, las parejas se arremolinaban en el salón de baile disfrutando de la música, y todo lo necesario para agasajar a tan elegante concurrencia.

Albert se dirigió a la habitación de su novia. Con suma delicadeza llamó a la puerta y después de unos segundos esta se abrió para dejarlo hipnotizado ante la visión de la rubia.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Neal no sabía qué hacer. Realmente no estaba de ánimo para asistir a ninguna fiesta, baile, bautizo … lo que fuera. De lo único que tenía ganas era de tomar su equipaje y largarse de ahí … pero lo detenía la tía abuela.

El baile empezaba. Neal estaba perdido entre la multitud cuando la vio aparecer del brazo de él. Se quedó boquiabierto, embebido por la visión que representaba la vista de esa mujer. Ya sabía que era hermosa y carismática, pero verla así, transformada en una hermosa princesa ... era demasiado.

Dejó su copa donde pudo y se apresuró a salir a uno de los balcones. Le faltaban las fuerzas, necesitaba aire de manera desesperada y desaparecer de ahí. Con tanta gente nadie notaría su ausencia, y aunque la notaran … no le importaba.

Candy … la hermosa Candy, la dulce Candy que se veía deslumbrante en ese vestido azul aqua. Los hombros descubiertos, su fina piel mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Su otrora indomable cabello ahora regogido de manera primorosa resaltando la hermosura de su cuello. La vaporosa tela que la hacía lucir más esbelta y perfecta. La armonía de su cuerpo completaba la visión y él … él estaba a punto de enloquecer ...

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta. El creía que estaba solo … y … ¿bailar? ¡Claro que no quería bailar! … quería que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara … quería saltar por el balcón y huir de esa maldita Villa Brown … quería … ¿bailar?

Se dio la vuelta con la confusión pintada en el rostro y la vio.

Ella, tenía que ser precisamente ella.

_**Continuará ...**_

Hola chicas! despues de mil a;os ya regrese! soooorry! bueno ... iba a subir originalmente este cap. el 14 de junio porque fue mi cumple! pero me enferme para no variar y hasta ahorita tuve energia para terminar de revisarlo. Tambien dejenme les platico que estuve un mes de viaje! 7 dias en la Tierra de mi Albert Adorado (Escocia) ... 3 semanas en Irlanda (Dublin) y 5 dias en Londres! asi que vennnngo inspirada para escribir! y bueno ... aqui esta la prueba .. y la otra prueba espero darselas el 28 de junio que es el cumple de nuestro querido principe de la Colina ... y estooooy decidida a subir la continuacion ese dia ... llueva, truene o relampaguee! que tal eh!

Bueno ... ahora que ya me arrastre para pedir discuplas ... mis agradecimientos a mis preciosas amigas que aunque las dejo medio colgadas un buen de tiempo ... me siguen leyendo y escribiendo (saben que me he enfermado de gripe 5 veces en los ultimos 3 meses? :( ) No se si les pasa ... pero cuando uno esta enfermo no dan ganas de nada ... bueno ... al menos a mi jijijiji! no mas de so;ar con Albert jajajajajaja! ya bueno ya ... MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS A: C**andyFan72, Friditas, Sayuri1707, lady susi, Alexa C., MiluxD, Blackcat2010, Amigocha, Gatita Andrew, abiudzarahid, Florcita, Quevivacandy, Elluz, Guest (no supe quien fue :() Otro Guest que tampoco supe quien fue, AleMo (mil gracias por todos tus reviews hermosa! toooodos los he leidooo!) y lis69.** Chicas leo todos sus comentarios, me hacen reir, me hacen so;ar y me hacen querer seguir aunque la imaginacion y la inspiracion a veces se me rebelen ... no me dejo .. y prometo que no las dejo tampoco! Besos y abrazos y espero poder decir ... NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE ... EN MENOS DE 15 DIAS! Las quieroooooo!

Scarleth Andrew :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap******í******tulo 18**

Chelsea había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, pero sobre todo ... del más reciente. Hasta ella tenía que aceptar que la diferencia entre sufrir por una persona que te gusta, a hacerlo por la persona que amas, a sabiendas de que jamás en esta vida podrá estar a tu lado … era abismal.

Honestamente no era muy dada a ponerse en el lugar de los demás, pero algo había cambiado en ella cuando vio la manera en que Neal Legan, un muchacho más joven que ella, manejaba y ponía de lado sus sentimientos, para que la mujer a la que quería fuera feliz. Ese hecho la había sacudido, porque ella nunca hubiera sido tan noble. ¡Vamos! Tampoco es que fuera una arpía ... o quizá en algunas ocasiones sí podría calificarse como tal, pero también después de asimilar las cosas reconocía el valor y el sacrificio cuando lo veía.

La primera idea que había tenido de Neal, además de ser un entrometido, es que era un idiota por no luchar por la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, lo cual de paso le abría la oportunidad a ella con Albert … pero después se dio cuenta que más idiota era ella al tratar de lograr algo con una persona que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría … ni quería corresponderle. Cegada como estaba por su ego, se resistía a creer que un hombre no la admirara y quisiera estar con ella a como diera lugar. Lamentablemente había estado muy mal acostumbrada en ese aspecto.

Decidió que no importara lo que pasara, no permitiría que eso la afectara más, así que decidió que esa noche luciría estupenda … no para el mundo … sino para ella misma. Eso debería ser lo más importante. ¡Al díablo con los hombres!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos, así que todos vieron a la nueva pareja hacer su majestuosa entrada en el salón. Ambos estaban radiantes y sobre todo, con una felicidad tan a flor de piel que hubiera sido capaz de iluminar el ambiente de toda la Villa. Chelsea también acababa de entrar del brazo de su padre hacía unos cuantos minutos y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos supirando. Había decidido dejar definitivamente la cuestión "Albert" por la paz, porque no podía ni quería humillarse más, así que ahí terminaba para ella la guerra de poderes. Se rendía en la última batalla y contrario a lo que pudiera haber pensado … no le dolía tanto.

Tampoco pasó desaparcibido para ella que una persona había salido precipitadamente hacia uno de los balcones tan pronto como Albert y Candy pusieron un pie en el salón. No había necesitado verlo con detenimiento o reconocerlo a distancia … sabía perfectamente quién había sido … y también sabía el por qué había sido, así que contrario a toda lógica y a pesar de que una parte de ella aun creía que merecía ahogarse en su propia hiel por ciertas cosas que le había hecho, sintió la repentina necesidad de no dejarlo morir solo.

Se apresuró a abrirse paso entre los invitados saludando ocasionalmente. No podía pasar desapercibida aunque lo quisiera, pero de manera hábil logró evitar ser requerida para cualquier conversación. El balcón estaba justo frente a ella y salió.

No se había equivocado. Ahí estaba Neal, inclinado sobre el barandal y perdido con sus demonios internos. Ya no quería imaginar lo que sentía … lo podía ver en la expresión del rostro del muchacho que estaba visiblemente pálido.

Intentó decir algo así como: "lo siento tanto … ya pasará … necesitarás tiempo", pero la verdad es que ella realmente no lo sentía y no sabía si pasaría pronto o no. Nunca había estado enamorada, nunca había pasado por una situación así y no sabía si sonaría estúpido cualquier comentario que quisiera hacer al respecto, así que lo unico que salió de su boca fue un escueto:

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

Y él salió de su mundo de tortura para encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Su mente era un remolino de emociones. Eso le pasaba cuando sus sentimientos se salían fuera de control, lo cual no permitía que pasara a menudo pero … ¿Cuántas veces tenía a Candy frente a él … con otro hombre de su brazo, ocupando el lugar que él había ahnelado? Y si a eso le sumaba lo hermosa que se veía esa noche en particular … ¡bueno! ¡Era obvio que tenía que afectarle!. Era una reacción lógica y él estaba que se moría. Sentía la boca seca y el estómago revuelto. Sólo le faltaba vomitar sobre la baranda y decorar los arbustos del piso inferior.

Se sentía fatal física y anímicamente, y la verdad era que ahora estaba seguro de que evitaría como la peste cualquier evento familiar o de lo que fuera, en los que estuvieran presentes Candy y Albert. Por eso, cuando escuchó la voz femenina que se dirigía obviamente a él, se quedó desconcertado.

-Sé que piensas que soy una arpía rogona, pero por favor, no me hagas sentir más estúpida dejándome con la mano extendida.

Neal todavía estaba tratando de reacomodar sus ideas. Chelsea estaba primorosamente arreglada frente a él pero … después de todo … toooodo lo que había pasado entre ellos … ¿le pedía bailar? Algo debía haber detrás de esa invitación …. y se preguntaba qué estaría tramando.

-Chelsea …

-No intento nada Neal - dijo adivinando el por qué de su renuencia - simplemente no quiero dejarte aquí solo … torturándote ... porque no soportas la idea de ver a Candy y Albert juntos.

Neal se le quedó mirando con algo parecido a la furia.

-No lo hago como obra de caridad ¿entiendes? - añadió tajante -Tú me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí, en mi cara ... sin miramientos … así que eso me abre la puerta para poder hacer lo mismo. Candy no es para tí, pero eso no significa que tengas que esconderte o salir corriendo al lado opuesto cada vez que la tengas enfrente.

Neal estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero una parte de lo que decía Chelsea era cierto. Se le había antojado como una posibilidad viable eso de salir corriendo … pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo o hasta cuándo?. Siendo parte de la familia no podía evadir todos y cada uno de los compromisos.

-Ya me cansé de estar con la mano extendida, así que comportate como el caballero que sé que eres y acompañame a la pista.

Neal se reprendió internamente, pero la tomó de la mano, y del brazo, se dirigieron a participar del baile.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sabía que toda acción conlleva a una reacción. Lo bueno va algunas veces de la mano con lo malo, y él ahora comprobaba esa teoría. Lo bueno era que Candy sería su esposa … lo malo … es que la anhelaba con una desesperación que no podía explicar con palabras. Estaba viviendo el colmo de la resistencia humana desde que viera a Candy transformada en una bellísima aparición. Todo su ya conocido autocontrol se le escapaba como agua entre las manos. Cierto, tenía una promesa que cumplir y a una mujer que respetar por el resto de su vida, pero la sangre la tenía embravecida en el cuerpo y sentía el cerebro a punto de atrofiársele de tanto que lo forzaba a no pensar en que esa mujer sería suya, que le pertenecería para lo que le quedara de vida … pero no todavía …

-¿Albert?

-¿Qué?

-¿En dónde estabas?

-Aquí … - fue la escueta respuesta. Sentía como si lo hubieran despertado de una pesadilla con una cubetada de agua helada.

-Tu cuerpo estaba aquí … pero tu mente.

-¡Candy ... no seas cruel! - exclamó casi en una suplica. Bastante era tener que luchar internamente por … controlarse, para encima tener que explicarle a Candy el por qué de la lucha interior que lo carcomía - Te tengo entre mis brazos … me esta costando sangre y agua no besarte y abrazarte y …

Mejor no seguir o no sabía dónde terminarían esa noche.

-Lo siento Candy, pero no tienes idea de lo que me esta costando controlarme.

¿Cómo le explicaba que al rozar su cintura y estrecharla, se le había paralizado hasta el … cerebro?. No había manera decente de hacerlo y prefería cambiar el tema antes que tuviera que correr al baño y ponerse bajo el grifo de agua helada.

La rubia pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. También ella lo quería … de todas las maneras posibles y ansiaba su compañía y privacidad … pero ...

-Si no fuera por lo que le prometí a la tía … y por lo mucho que te amo y te respeto …

-Calla Albert …

-Sí, mejor me callo antes de tomarte entre mis brazos y raptarte esta misma noche.

-_¿__Raptarla?_ - se quedó pensando la muchacha. No lo había considerado … pero sería romántico fugarse ¿no? ¿Antes o después de ser despellejados vivos por Elroy "decoro" Andrew? …. ¡mejor antes!. Sería un momento fascinante … totalmente en contra de las reglas de la sociedad y quizá la causa de algunos infartos … pero … ¡romántico al fin y al cabo!.

-Candy … ¿Por qué sonries?

-Nada Albert … sólo me dejo llevar por tus locas ideas …

Siguieron deslizándose al compás de la música y la compañía de varias parejas a su alrededor. La noche era joven … al igual que ellos … y estaba llena de sorpresas … al igual que ellos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Elroy Andrew y Mark Brown caminaban del brazo a las afueras de la pista. No había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Chelsea bailaba con el joven heredero de los Leagan, y la muchacha no había concedido bailes a nadie más. Tampoco podían no reparar en Albert y Candy, que iluminaban la pista con su presencia y parecía no importarles el resto del mundo.

-Parece que a mi hija le agrada tu sobrino.

-Mis sobrinos son encantadores Mark … puedes preguntárselo a cualquier dama presente.

-Obviamente viene de familia - le contestó muy serio y sujetándola con más fuerza.

-Mark déjate de coqueteos … no vas a conseguir nada con eso.

Mark se detuvo un momento para encararla.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero conseguir Elroy… y créeme que no lo conseguiré coqueteando … sino siendo sincero contigo.

-¡Mark! - exclamó la tía abuela, sintiendo que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

-No tenemos edad ya para andarnos con rodeos Elroy - le dijo tiernamente - La vida nos está presentando la oportunidad de poder llevar a término lo que debió suceder entre ambos hace casi una vida … y la única manera de que esto no se de … es que tú decidas que nuestra historia no valió la pena como para estar juntos en lo que nos resta de vida.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí … gracias.

No habían parado de bailar y el cansancio y la sed estaban haciendo mella en ambos. Al terminar esa pieza, salieron de la pista y se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas. Tampoco habían hablado mucho, se limitaban a la mutua compañía casi en silencio.

El muchacho tomó dos copas y le entregó una a su compañera.

-Supongo que un gracias no estaría de más … así que … gracias …

La pelirroja se sorprendió.

-¿Gracias por bailar? - preguntó extrañada.

-No - replicó con seriedad y dando un trago a su copa - … por rescatarme de mí mismo.

Chelsea sonrió.

-Por más mal que puedas pensar de mí Neal … y créeme que merecería todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos … jamás dejaría a alguien sufriendo si puedo hacer algo al respecto. Puedo ser imposible … yo lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas … también tengo corazón.

-No quise decir …

-No digas nada - interrumpió la muchacha - Ambos tenemos asuntos personales que resolver. Lamento que los tuyos sean más complicados que los mios.

-No quiero hacerme el mártir tampoco …

-Tu tío es un hombre maravilloso - volvió a interrumpir - … así que puedes estar seguro que tu querida Candy estará bien.

Neal la volteó a ver. Tomó el resto de su bebida de un trago, sonrió con ironía y decidió que era tiempo de volver a la pista.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Estás loco?

-No, estoy desesperado.

-Albert …

-Candy hay muchísima gente y soy capaz de matar a alguien con tal de darte un beso y abrazarte en este instante.

-Nos van a ver.

-Cada quien está en su mundo - rebatió el muchacho - … al principio del baile tal vez … ahorita lo dudo. Además soy un experto en evadir gente y desplazarme como un verdadero ladrón.

Eso ella ya lo sabía … Albert y su entrenamiento como vagabundo le eran de bastante utilidad pero …

-Déjate convencer Candy Andrew. Dale un poco de paz a este enamorado que suplica por tenerte a solas para él.

Ese hombre manipulador al que amaba como nadie. Tendría que tener mano más firme en un futuro, si no … haría con ella lo que quisiera.

-Está bien dramatismo Andrew … vayamos al jardín - concedió por fin.

Albert no perdió tiempo en lo absoluto. En cuanto obtuvo la aprobación de su dama, se dirigió de manera sutil a la orilla de la pista para poder huir casi sin ser vistos.

Tomados de la mano, y bajo el amparo de la luna llena que iluminaba la Villa por completo, se internaron en los hermosos jardínes que habían recorrido con anterioridad. Candy sentía su corazón latir apresurado, anticipando lo que sería estar nuevamente a solas con él. Lo amaba, lo necesitaba, y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y eso podía jugarle una mala pasada.

Albert por su parte, no veía la hora de poner suficiente distancia de por medio entre ellos y el salón de baile. La verdad era que la necesitaba como al mismo aire que respiraba y sabía que era una espada de doble filo tenerla a solas para él. Había estado sufriendo por no poder controlar sus impulsos, y aunque sabía que debía poner un límite, le daba miedo no poder parar … pero sabía que era imposible no empezar.

Con un dilema en el corazón, se detuvo abruptamente. Volteó a verla en todo su esplendor y vio el amor que ella también le profesaba. Tomó el adorado rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y supo que estaba perdido.

-Te amo mi dulce Candy - murmuró sintiendo el corazón desbordante de amor y pasión por ella … y con suma delicadeza comenzó a besarla.

**Continuará ...**

Lo prometido es deuda! Tengo dos ojeras para probarlo y lo acabo de terminar hoy durante la ma;ana ... FELIZ CUMPLE MI ADORADO PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA! he aqui mi regalo para tiiiii! Chicas! espero que les guste!. Tengo que confesar que soy una fanatica del soccer y veo tooodos los partidos del mundial! Termine este capitulo (revision y la ultima parte del cap.) durante el partido de Brasil - Chile ... asi que ruego que todo este bien ... porque estaba con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato jejejejeje! Ma;ana si gana Mexico escribo otro capitulo de inmeditato! jajajajajajajaja!

Hermosas mil gracias por seguir leyendo ... ya casi llego al fin de lo que tengo planeado para esta historia y podre decir: prueba superada! y seguire con fics que tengo en standby desde hace muuuucho! jejejejeje! Bueno ahora mis agradecimientos personalizados a mis amigas que me dejan reviews! **CandyFan772, Gatita Andrew, sayuri1707, Mayra Exitosa, Guest (amiga venezolana que no supe quien fue jijijiji!) Quevivacandy, Amigocha, MiluxD, Laila, AngieArdley, Alexa C, Faby Andley, Friditas, Lu de Andrew (siiiii fueste el review 300! premiooooo! jajajajajajajajajaja), Abiudzarahid (dejame te presumo que ya pude escribir tu nombre de memoriaaaa!) y Elluz**. Chicas! gracias, mil gracias por escribir! no saben la alegria que me dan! leo y releo sus reviews cuando se me agota la inspiracion y eso me anima a continuarle ... para uds con todo mi cari;o sera el sig. capitulooooo porque habra muuuucho ... muchoooo romance entre nuestros rubios! yeiiiiii! Esperen y les dare una sorpresa (con ayuda de Dios ... que sera pronto jajajajajaja!)

Bueno les mando abrazos y besos ... y ya estoy lista para el partido de Colombia - Uruguay ... y pensando irme de rodillas a la Iglesia para ver si gana Mexico jajajajaja!

Feliz cumple de nuevo a nuestro adorado guerito consentido!

Scarleth Andrew! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap******í******tulo 19**

La soledad, la música distante, la luna brillando en su esplendor y ellos, eran la combinación perfecta para decir que el momento que vivían desde hacía unos instantes era mágico. Todo se había entrelazado de la mejor manera para la intimidad que se desataba en ese apartado rincón.

Estaban rendidos al embrujo de la noche.

El beso que había comenzado como algo lleno de dulce ternura, dio paso a un intercambio de caricias llenas de necesidad, que se agrandaban a pasos agigantados conforme avanzaban los minutos. Esa misma intensidad estaba despertando sensaciones que los invadían como un veneno desbordándose en sus cuerpos, amenazando con llevarlos a experimentar lo irrechazable.

Albert a pesar de ser un hombre que poseeía un autocontrol a prueba de todo, se sentía abrumado como nunca antes. Era una prueba de fuego … y estaba perdiendo, porque tan pronto como había sentido la humedad de la boca de Candy en la suya, y consciente de la soledad en la que se encontraban, su cuerpo había reaccionado de una manera que ni con todo su raciocinio pudo detener. ¿Y qué podía esperar si la tenía en sus brazos, su boca explorando la de ella, sus manos abriéndose camino en su cuerpo?. Seguramente iba a arder en el infierno, porque lo único que deseaba en ese instante era poder arrancarle el vestido y gloriarse la vista con ese cuerpo que lo tenía hechizado desde hacía una eternidad.

Por otro lado, Candy muy a su pesar, también se había rendido. Quizá era la soledad en la que se encontraban, el hechizo del beso y las caricias de Albert, o quizá era sólo su destino, porque no podía pensar de manera objetiva. Se había olvidado completamente de lo que era decoroso para una dama. Los buenos modales y las buenas costumbres se habían ido volando tan pronto como sintió el sabor de Albert en su boca y Dios y la tía Elroy la perdonaran, pero quería seguir … se moría por seguir en sus brazos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que amenazaban con arrancarle la cordura.

No tenía ninguna duda … ella le pertenecía a él … su lugar era al lado de él … y no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar … mas que en sus brazos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En el interior de la Villa la fiesta seguía de manera animada. Los periodistas estaban gozando, fotografiando a las parejas que tenían la fortuna de formar parte del selecto grupo de disfrutaba de la esperada sociedad Andrew - Brown. Era un acontecimiento como ningún otro y los invitados deseaban aparecer en las primeras planas de los periódicos para que todos supieran que habían participado en él.

Neal y Chelsea se encontraban en ese momento en uno de los apartados balcones del salón principal. Ambos observaban la noche en completo silencio. Neal estaba de pie frente al barandal, encarando la oscuridad y Chelsea cerca de él, cómodamente sentada en una banca.

Llevaban un buen rato así, sin hablar, sólo siendo conscientes de que no se encontraban solos.

-Neal … - se escuchó la voz de la mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho volteó hacia ella.

-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Candy?

Neal perdió el apoyo por un segundo. Hasta ese momento le había agradado el silencio en el que se encontraban. Había, hasta cierto punto, disfrutado de estar fuera del barullo de la fiesta y poder asimilar lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero justo cuando pensaba que lo lograría, que todo iría mejor, Chelsea había decidido tocar un tema del que él no deseaba hablar. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Siempre pensó que la odiaba, que era inferior a ellos por ser una hija del Hogar de Pony, sin antepasados, sin historia, sin familia y cuando menos acordó … su corazón latía más apresurado ante su presencia, amanecía pensando en ella y tratando por todos los medios verla aunque fuera de lejos.

-Preferiría no hablar sobre eso - fue su tajante respuesta, pero se encontraba ante una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar por nada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es un tema que no quiero tocar con nadie - contestó volviendo su mirada hacia los jardínes - No lo he hecho, y no tengo ganas de que eso cambie. Prefiero que me pertenezca sólo a mí.

-¿Y qué puede pasar si me lo cuentas? - insistió - No la conozco lo suficiente y no me considero su amiga, así que no tendría ningún interés en comentar con nadie lo que me digas. Además, creo que si lograras desahogarte con alguien … te ayudaría.

Neal no estaba seguro en lo absoluto. Ahora hasta se arrepentía de haber aceptado pasar tiempo con ella. Se estaba metiendo en cosas de las que simplemente no le apetecía hablar.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que aunque tampoco somos lo que se consideraría amigos, cuando menos tenemos algo en común: las personas que nos interesan no nos corresponden … ni nos corresponderán, así que estamos en el mismo barco ¿No te parece?

El muchacho fijó la vista en ella. Era una entrometida, pero quizá tuviera razón … y era verdad que él jamás había hablado de este tema con nadie. Era algo que mantenía muy dentro de su pecho ... ahogándolo.

-No te sientas obligado a hacerlo - dijo finalmente, viendo el dilema en el que se encontraba - Lo pregunté por curiosidad solamente, pero tienes razón … a mí no me compete saber y menos si es algo que no te sientes listo para compartir.

-No es eso - interrumpió el muchacho, bajando las barreras por un segundo - es que creo que ni yo mismo lo sé - añadió acercándose a la muchacha y tomando asiento junto a ella, después de que con un ademán lo invitara a hacerlo - En teoría soy la última persona que podía pensar que eso pasaría, hasta que un mal día me di cuenta que la quería - hizo una breve pausa recordando aquellos tiempos - Al principio quizá lo tomé como un capricho y quise hacerla mi esposa … aunque ella no quisiera.

-Mala táctica.

-Pésima táctica - reafirmó - Hice todo lo contrario a lo que un hombre enamorado hubiera hecho.

-¿Pero estabas enamorado?

-Estaba encaprichado … y en ese momento le puse una máscara al amor, con el título de orgullo y fuerza. No quería aceptarlo … sólo quería que me perteneciera para así estar satisfecho. No me importaba lo que ella sintiera, si podía cumplir con mis deseos.

Chelsea estaba realmente sorprendida. Desde que conociera a Neal, y a pesar de que habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, había notado que dentro de todas las cosas que pudieron suceder entre ellos, la caballerocidad había sido siempre la carta de presentación de él, así que se le hacía difícil imaginarlo como una persona tan egoísta. Después de todo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para allanar el camino entre Candy y su tío.

-No puedo imaginarte haciendo eso - dijo sinceramente y viendo el perfecto perfil del moreno.

-Chelsea - añadió lentamente y volteando a verla - yo antes era una persona completamente distinta - continuó suspirando - y el cambio, para bien o para mal … también se lo debo a ella.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía. Las sensaciones le nublaban la razón y quería más … mucho más.

Su boca hambrienta abandonó los labios de la muchacha por unos segundos y bajó lentamente sobre el níveo cuello. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, pero ninguno deseaba poner un alto a ese momento. Candy gimió al sentir sus labios dejar un camino de besos sobre su piel. Albert saboreaba ese momento glorioso. Se acercó al oído de la rubia y con voz enronquecida le dijo:

-Candy Andrew … eres mía ...

Una descarga de adrenalina la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Albert - murmuró entre jadeos y haciendo que, sin así desearlo, su pecho subiera y bajara de una manera que a Albert le pareció deliciosamente provocadora. Su cuerpo reaccionó y eso lo hizo despertar a la realidad, porque el dolor en su entrepierna al rozar con sus pantalones, le dijo que alguno de los dos tenía que poner un alto o arruinaría algo que le debía a ella: tomarla hasta el día de su boda, como ella lo merecía ... ¡Pero era tan condenadamente difícil poder hacerlo!

-Candy … no quiero … lo siento … no debí.

-Albert - lo interrumpió aún con el corazón latiéndole a tal velocidad, que parecía estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho - No te disculpes … yo también lo deseaba.

-Te amo tanto que duele Candy - Y era verdad, sólo que no quería decirle exáctamente dónde le dolía más en ese momento.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida Albert … y me hiciste tocar el cielo.

Ella quería seguir, no quería tener un momento de tregua. Le habían parecido fascinantes las sensaciones que había experimentado, y se moría por continuar. Se acercó nuevamente a él, tomándolo por las solapas del traje.

-Bésame ...

Albert sintió que todo su ser le daba un vuelco. Eso no le iba a ayudar en lo absoluto a poder controlar el líbido que tenía ahora al ciento por cien, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eliminó la distancia y la besó con desesperación, con ansiedad … con todo el amor y el deseo que un hombre puede tener por una mujer.

Dios se apiadara de él … porque parecía que Candy no lo haría.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Mark …

-No es mi intención presionarte Elroy, sólo quiero que comprendas que el tiempo es un lujo que no podemos darnos.

La tía Elroy se soltó de su brazo.

-Es una tontería hablar de estos temas a nuestra edad - dijo de manera tajante y volviendo a su antiguo pensamiento.

-No, no lo es - rebatió él, conteniéndola por el antebrazo - Nuestra historia no podía terminar así nada más. Tú fuiste la que decidió que lo nuestro no era tan importante como para …

-¡Basta! - lo interrumpió ella - ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no me importabas lo suficiente!

-No lo dije yo, lo dijiste tú ... con tus acciones.

Elroy sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho, porque una cosa era ella saberlo, pero otra muy distinta escucharlo de sus labios.

-Lo que pasó no lo podemos cambiar - dijo él hablando pausadamente - pero sí podemos cambiar el ahora - añadió - por eso te pido … ¡te suplico! que dejes de lado todos tus temores y aprensiones … y aceptes ser mi esposa.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Chelsea … creo que si sigo, terminaré saltando por el balcón.

La pelirroja sonrió sólo de imaginarlo.

-No quiero ser la causante de eso, así que dejaré de hacerte preguntas y me conformaré con tu silenciosa compañía.

Neal le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Gracias … tengo el estómago hecho nudo sólo de recordar.

-En ese caso - dijo la chica poniéndose en pie - lo mejor será que olvides por un momento - añadió extendiendo su mano hacia él por segunda vez en la noche - Y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo, que al ritmo de una bella melodía.

Parecía que al menos por ese día ... encontrarían la paz bailando.

Tomados del brazo se dirigieron a la pista nuevamente, y Chelsea no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Candy, por muy antipática que le hubiera caído en algún momento, era una buena influencia … si había operado tales cambios en el que en ese momento era su pareja de baile.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

No, no era posible … ¿Voces y pasos acercándose?

Albert se separó de la rubia que también había escuchado. No cabía duda, alguien se acercaba. Maldijo por lo bajo por tener que poner un alto a lo que ya se encaminaba a ser la mejor noche de su vida.

Candy presurosa acomodó el escote y el resto de su vestido como mejor pudo, sonrojándose al hacerlo. Gracias a Dios Albert no podía ver que sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar, porque ahora que la realidad la golpeaba, estaba asimilando lo que había pasado en ese rincón que hasta hacía unos segundos, pensaban estaba lo suficientemente apartado de la Villa.

Albert le sonrió y la tomó del brazo mostrando la mejor máscara de tranquilidad que pudo. Ella se dejó llevar y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero con dirección al gran Salón. Sus corazones aún estaban agitados, sus cuerpos aún se estremecían, y su amor … era más grande que nunca.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes. Albert y Candy bailaron y se miraban uno a otro de manera cómplice. Tenían el recuerdo aún a flor de piel y todo en ellos les gritaba que algo había quedado inconcluso. Trataron de sobrevivir el resto de la fiesta sin que el deseo tomara la mejor parte de ellos, pero no era tarea sencilla.

Neal y Chelsea habían bailado por un momento más, y después se dedicaron a socializar con los demás invitados. La mujer era la anfitriona, así que no podía dedicarse sólo a sus asuntos toda la velada, y Neal, que había adoptado el papel de acompañante, estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo. Era el pretexto perfecto para distraerlo de buscar y prestar atención a Albert y Candy.

Elroy Andrew se había retirado de la reunión tras la pregunta de Mark. No estaba lista para darle una respuesta, pero le aseguró que lo pensaría. Toda esa situación le pesaba enormemente y quería estar sola para analizar lo que le diría. No quería ser una testaruda, pero era una decisión que implicaría un cambio tremendo en su vida, y no sabía si era cobardía lo que la orillaba a estar aterrorizada por la perspectiva de ese cambio.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La fiesta finalmente había terminado.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados estaban ahora descansando en sus habitaciones, y él … no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama y sabía que sería imposible poder conciliar el sueño. La piel aún le ardía de recordar el contacto con ella. Candy … su pequeña Candy. La sola mención de su nombre le hacía latir el corazón con furia en el pecho. Era tan grande su amor, tan intenso su deseo, que no sabía como iba a lograr contenerse hasta el momento en que fuera su esposa.

Dio una vuelta en la cama y se puso en pie de un salto.

Había tomado una ducha de agua helada para poder controlar sus impulsos, pero nada de lo que hiciera, lograba calmarlo. Todo parecía indicar que sí estaba destinado a arder en el infierno por el tiempo que tuvieran que esperar hasta el día de su boda.

Estaba en medio de la habitación, vistiendo sólo los pantalones de la pijama y sudando a su pesar, por la presión que sentía. Maldijo por lo bajo su falta de carácter, su falta de tacto, y descalzo, salió por el balcón, para alcanzar la ventana tras la que se encontraba la razón de sus desvelos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy estaba recostada en su cama, sin poder domir, aún embargada por todo lo que Albert había despertado en ella. Su sencillo roce, su aroma, todo en él la envolvían en un aura de la que no sabía cómo escapar.

Hizo las sábanas a un lado y se levantó.

Vestía un delicado pijama de encaje blanco, con tirantes, que le cubría escasamente hasta medio muslo. La noche era fresca, pero ella sentía que ardía en todos los sentidos.

Ese hombre era su perdición, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni de desear estar en sus brazos y aprender muchas cosas … tantas cosas a su lado.

Un ruido repentino la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y en ese momento la ventana se abrió, dejando ver a través de las cortinas, una silueta masculina iluminada por un rayo de luna.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta.

-Candy - murmuró el hombre apartando las cortinas y avanzando hasta estar casi frente a ella.

La rubia estaba sorprendida. Por un momento pensó que era producto de sus fantasías, pero jamás hubiera podido reproducir de manera tan exacta su aroma, su porte … a él.

Albert no le dio tiempo a nada. Se quedó contemplando su figura, tan sólo cubierta por la delicada y transparente tela, y su razón acabo de nublarse.

Acortó la distancia, la tomó por los brazos desnudos y la besó de una manera frenética, avanzando con ella hasta chocar contra la pared. No podía, le era imposible parar … que Dios y la tía abuela le perdonaran, pero se había rendido en su lucha por controlarse.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy estaba sin habla. Tan pronto con él la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a besarla, la noción de realidad había salido volando por la ventana y la había dejado a merced de los deseos del hombre que la sostenía.

Lo que él la hacía sentir con su presencia, con su cercanía … no podía ponerlo en palabras, sólo sabía que ella iría hasta donde él quisiera llevarla, porque el cuerpo le ardía y la sangre embravecida la ensordecía.

Muy dentro sabía que no debían dar ese paso aún, pero estaba más que lista … dispuesta … y deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Albert quería tenerla más cerca, no podía estrecharse lo suficiente a ella. Le faltaba el aire, y sabía que esta vez no podría detenerse.

-Candy - murmuró separándose unos milímetros de su boca - no puedo dejar de pensar en tenerte. No puedo controlar lo que siento por tí - añadió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha para llenarse de su aroma - Necesito escuchar de tu boca el pedirme que me vaya … que tengo que esperar … porque si no me lo dices …

Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por completo. Estaba temblando por todo lo que él le hacia sentir. De ella dependía lo que pasaría o no, en esa habitación. Albert haría lo que ella pidiera, porque a pesar de que en ese momento estaba fuera de control, jamás la obligaría a nada.

Estaba en una encrucijada entre lo que era socialmente correcto y lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Respiró de manera profunda, analizando su decisión. Tomó el rostro de Albert entre sus manos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios murmuró:

-Quédate conmigo …

_**Continuará …**_

No estaba muerta ... andaba de parranda! pero ya regrese! lo acabo de terminar ahorititititita y corri a subirlo ... me perdonan el abandono? muchas cositas en mi vida que nada mas no me daban tiempo de escribir ... pero ya me acerco peligrosamente al final asi que ya podre relajarme y decir: prueba superada! :D

Chicas ya no quiero prometer nada porque luego quedo mal ... pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para subir el sig. lo maaas pronto posible ok? Este cap. lo iba a subir el viernes (**_porque ese dia cumpli 5 a;os de casada y queria dejar ese regalito para todas ... pero nada mas no pude_**) pero mas vale tarde que nunca y ya saben ... opiniones, sugerencias ... quejas ... aqui las escucho y leo toooodas! :) Que les gustaria que pasara en la historia? opinen para que se me abran las ideas jijijiji!

Ahora montones y millones de gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews .. AMIGAS ... SON LO MAXIMO ... aunque las abandono por tanto tiempo uds no me dejan y eso en serio es lo que me hace tener remordimientos y seguirle jejejeje! Gracias ... Gracias... Gracias y mas Gracias especiales a: **Florcita, CandyFan72, Gatita Andrew, yuukychan, Melisa andrew, Friditas, MiluxD, Amigocha, Faby Pru, Luna de Andrew, quevivacandy, Ladykaren, Amiriux, Angdl, Elluz, Rose de Grandchester, Laila, caileag, Ale MO, Chicuelita99 y Ale Salinas.**

**Va para uds este capitulo y el siguiente ;)**

Besos!

Scarleth :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap******í******tulo 20**

**(solo para mayores de edad. Si no les gustan las escenas así medio candentes ... no lo lean por fis!)**

No era la hora, era la disyuntiva. El insomnio que a veces la aquejaba, estaba segura que no se iría de su lado en un futuro cercano.

La vida la volvía a poner en una encrucijada, para retomar la única parte inconclusa de su existencia. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida junto a él? ¿Habría tenido hijos? ¿Sería feliz?

Ella había sido feliz ¡Claro que sí!. Había tenido la oportunidad de educar a sus tres adorados sobrinos, y eso le dejaba la tranquilidad de haber estado al lado de ellos y disfrutarlos, sin saber que el menos dos serían arrancados de manera prematura y cruel de su lado. Su instinto maternal había estado satisfecho por ese lado, pero la mujer dentro de ella se sintió vacía durante mucho tiempo.

¿Sería oportuno llenar ese vacío en los últimos años que le quedaban de vida? ¿Podrían retomar una relación que se quedó estancada hacía tantos años? Porque ciertamente el tiempo había pasado y ellos habían cambiado. Ella no era la misma, y estaba segura de que él tampoco. ¿Llegarían a entenderse si comenzaban a conocerse nuevamente en el ambito sentimental? ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad de ellos? ¿Podría sobrellevar el que la juzgaran si aceptaba casarse con Mark?

Demasiadas preguntas a las que no sabía si deseaba responder.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

No necesitaba nada más. Esas sencillas palabras pronunciadas por los carnosos labios de la muchacha le habían abierto las puertas al paraíso. Volvió a hundirse en su boca sin piedad, su mente completamente nublada por lo que se avecinaba. La amaba y la necesitaba de una manera enfermiza y ahora la tenía con él, sin remordimientos.

El beso los estaba dejando sin aliento. Candy hundió sus manos en la cabellera del rubio haciendo que se le acelerara el pulso de una manera brutal. Las manos de Albert se cerraron sobre la cintura de la chica y desesperaban por tener la libertad de recorrerla por completo.

¡Dios! … las tentaciones se le hacían realidad y ahora a diferencia de situaciones anteriores, podía dedicarse a saborear el momento.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-No has cambiado Elroy Andrew. Bajo tu apariencia de mujer decidida y dura, aún está esa joven muchachita que tanto me amó. Sólo falta que lo descubras y aceptes que a pesar del tiempo, lo que alguna vez tuvimos jamás dejó de ser. Fuiste el amor de mi vida … y lo serás hasta mi último aliento de vida.

Mark se recostó en la cama esperanzado, con la seguridad de que la vida por fin le haría justicia. Un amor como el que habían compartido no era tan fácil de olvidar, al menos no para él. Siempre la había amado. Claro está que quiso mucho a su esposa y le fue fiel mientras vivió, pero su corazón siempre guardó el recuerdo de ella; de la mujer que se le había metido en la piel cuando solo era un jovencito.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Estaba en medio del sueño más vívido de toda su existencia. Estaba excitada y con la sangre a punto de ebullición. Su mente jamás habría podido imaginar que esa noche terminaría así, con Albert en su habitación, a punto de convertirse de manera literal en el hombre de su vida.

Las hábiles manos de él continuaban sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de la rubia. Se estrechaba tanto a ella que casi se sintió morir cuando sus senos se apretaron contra su pecho. La sola sensación le acasionó una placentera, pero a la vez molesta erección. La necesitaba de una manera desesperada y le urgía ser uno con ella para poder satisfacer las exigencias de su cuerpo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy era cera derretida entre sus manos y eso lo estaba dejando fuera de control, así que la sujetó por las muñecas y la recargó contra la pared haciendo que el beso terminara bruscamente. Estaba completamente sobre su cuerpo y seguía aprisionando sus brazos a la altura de sus rostros. Le sonrió de manera cómplice y entonces comenzó a recorrer lentamente con sus labios el camino por la delicada curva del níveo cuello hasta ese sensible lugar donde se unía con el hombro.

Candy soltó un gemido. Sintió que el cuerpo le hervía y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Su vientre se contrajo y la humedad invadió su interior. Albert la estaba adentrando en un mundo tan íntimo e intenso, que no podría explicarlo con palabras. Jamás había deseado algo con tanta fuerza, como lo deseaba a él. Su inexperiencia era totalmente suplida por el deseo y el instinto.

Albert siguió con la dulce tortura ahora para alcanzar el oído de la chica y murmurarle con una voz que se le antojó por demás seductora:

-Dime que me quieres Candy … dime que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti …

Su voz ronca y varonil fueron la llama que consumió el cuerpo y la razón de la rubia que regresándole el favor, había cerrado los ojos al contestar:

-Quiero ser tuya Albert … no deseo nada más en este momento … que ser tu mujer.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

¡Rayos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Ahora resultaba que Chelsea era casi como su confidente? Porque siendo sinceros … él no tenía confidentes, no deseaba confiar en nadie ni sentirse vulnerable. Bastante tenía con el tremendo nudo de sentimientos en su interior como para ahora ponerse a lloriquear en el hombro de una mujer. ¿Podía ser más patético?

El mundo se estaba confabulando en contra suya, o al menos eso parecía.

Era verdad que había avanzado mucho y se consideraba una mejor persona, pero odiaba sentirse vulnerable, y desde ese maldito beso entre Candy y Albert no había hecho otra cosa que andar atarantado.

Chelsea había sido hasta cierto punto y sin quererlo, un pequeño faro de luz en la oscuridad, y no porque le interesara como mujer, sino porque la situación le había servido hasta cierto punto para desviar su atención de sus problemas personales. ¡Caray! no estaba ciego y Chelsea era divina físicamente, pero él veía más allá del físico y aún no encontraba una chica que pudiera compararse con Candy Andrew y dudaba que lo llegara a hacer.

¿Tendría que sentirse deprimido por esa situación? Quizá no … quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de poder sanar su corazón para ofrecerse por completo a una persona que llenara su vida, tanto como Albert parecía llenar la de Candy … y viceversa.

-¡Me estoy volviendo un cursi! – exclamó dejándose caer en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy se soltó de sus manos y con la respiración agitada acarició el perfecto rostro de Albert. Lo tomó de la mano y en silencio lo condujo despacio hacia esa cama que parecía llamarlos.

Albert se sentía en medio de un sueño. La única luz con la que contaban era la de la luna que brillaba en el cielo con todo su esplentor y que envolvía en su aura a esa delicada hada que lo llevaba hacia un lugar de deliciosas promesas. Se detuvo cuando alcanzaron su objetivo y se dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio.

-Enséñame a complacerte Albert …

Se le secó la garganta al escucharla. Dios lo ayudara, pero lo único que podía ver en ese instante eran los ojos decididos de su mujer, y los delicados pezones que se marcaban por debajo del pijama.

Si hubiera podido, se habría lanzado como un animal hambriento y desesperado sobre su cuerpo. Si solo pensara en dar alivio a sus deseos la habría tomado en ese mismo instante … justo después de esa frase que le había secado hasta el cerebro. Si no la amara como un desesperado habría hecho eso y más … pero la quería tanto … que deseaba disfrutar cada segundo de esa noche con ella.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert se acercó para besarla. Ni bien la había alcanzado, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrándola con él.

Ahogó el grito de la joven con su boca y se dispuso a saborear de la sensación de tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Candy lo sintió excitado bajo ella y se sintió poderosa. Nada como saber que tú eres la causante del deseo incontralable de tu pareja.

Para encontrar apoyo sus piernas habían rodeado el cuerpo de Albert y estaba a horcajadas sobre él. La mataban las ganas de tocarlo, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a hacerlo. Sus pensamientos se vieron sacudidos cuando sintió que el aire se le escapaba de golpe de los pulmones. La mano de Albert se había colado por debajo de su pijama y la tocaba a placer.

Se sintió desfallecer … y su mente acabo de nublarse cuando sintió el aliento y la boca de su amante, cerrarse sobre su pezón.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Estaba tocando el paraíso y él lo sabía. Estaba diseñando una lenta tortura para arrastrarla con él a un momento en que el clímax sería lo más maravilloso de sus vidas.

Candy se dejaba recorrer, se dejaba explorar y él saboraba las delicias que eso implicaba. Súbitamente, se detuvo sorprendido. La mano de la rubia se cerraba temblorosa sobre su palpable erección.

Había estado tan ensimismado en disfrutar del cuerpo de la chica que no se había percatado del momento en que esa traviesa mano había encontrado el camino al interior de sus pantalones y reclamaba esa parte de su cuerpo como suya. Todo su ser sufrió una sacudida.

-Candy – murmuró penosamente por la falta de aire.

Sintió los espasmos en su cuerpo. Con el solo roce, casi estuvo a punto de derramarse en sus manos. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Esa mujer le iba a arrancar la razón y a avergonzarlo de por vida si no podía aguantar hasta hacerla conocer el placer de ser uno junto a él.

Retiró la mano de la rubia que lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No te gusta? - le preguntó con inseguridad.

Albert volteó a verla con ojos suplicantes.

-Me gusta tanto que si no te detengo …

¿Cómo le explicaba que casi terminaba ahí mismo? Albert respiró profundo para bajar su presión sanguínea y volver a intentar tener el control de la situación. Era un hecho … esa mujer tenía poder absoluto sobre él y cualquier parte de su anatomía.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-_Es un buen chico_ – pensaba una joven pelirroja, que deshacía su peinado frente al espejo - _L__á__stima que las cosas no le resulten como __é__l quisiera._

Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo extraño esa noche.

-Debo admitir que me agradó su compañía esta noche – se sinceró con su imagen reflejada en el espejo – y me gustaría que se volviera a repetir.

Su cabello ahora estaba libre y comenzó a cepillarlo.

-Candy Andrew, no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener a dos hombres que valen tanto la pena ... a tus pies.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert la sostuvo y se puso en pie.

-¿Albert?

El hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se limitó a tomar los tirantes del pijama de Candy para dejarlos caer. La prenda resbaló por su cuepo y se deslizó hasta tocar el piso.

En cuando eso sucedió, y antes de que Candy reaccionara a su semi desnudez, se arrodilló ante ella, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó en el vientre.

La rubia no entendía lo que sucedía, solo se sentía en medio de una vorágine de placer que le costaba trabajo asimilar. Albert aprovechó el momento para tomar con sus dedos las orillas de las bragas de la chica y comenzarlas a bajar. Eran la única pieza que faltaba para gloriarse con su desnudez.

Una vez que logró su objetivo, se puso en pie y se deshizo del molesto pantalón de su pijama, dejando en evidencia que su cuerpo estaba listo para lo que sucediera en esa habitación.

Sus miradas recorrieron sus cuerpos desnudos. Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella y le dijo:

-Candy White, jamás te arrepentirás de esta noche, porque cada segundo que me quede de vida lo dedicaré a hacerte feliz en cuerpo y alma.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy se debatía bajo su cuepo. Las manos expertas de Albert le habían enseñado en unas horas la debastadora reacción que podían tener en su cuerpo aún virgen.

Sus dedos habían explorado su interior y había necesitado de su boca para ahogar los gemidos que arrancaba de la garganta femenina. Ella estaba lista, y sabía que necesitaba saciar esa necesidad que había iniciado deliberadamente en ella. Quería escucharla decir su nombre al hacerla suya, quería estar seguro que su cuerpo anhelaba que la reclamara como su mujer … y el momento había llegado.

Candy jadeaba entre sus labios y él se colocó entre sus piernas para poder culminar lo que había esperado toda una vida. La rubia estaba ansiosa por sentirlo y descubrir la sensación de ser una mujer plena, y él se lo iba a mostrar con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Sentía su cuerpo palpitar expectante y sin pensarlo más, empezó a abrirse camino en el estrecho cuerpo de la rubia, que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert se había quedado sin palabras, sumido solamente en la sensación de estar adentrándose en ella. Sus brazos temblaban y soltó un gruñido de placer liberador.

Candy estaba muda. ¿Así que todo lo anterior había sido para disfrutar en su máxima expresión de las sensaciones de ese momento glorioso? Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa primera invasión, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba sentirlo más … por completo … dentro de ella.

Albert entraba poco a poco, tratando de que se acostumbrara a esa presión, pero cuando sintió el cuepo de Candy ir hacia adelante para que la llenara … se sintió morir.

-Te amo Albert Andrew – murmuró al sentirlo por completo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, toda ella se sentía radiante de felicidad. El dolor había sido una nada en comparación con la belleza de saberse una con él.

Por toda respuesta, Albert se acercó a sus labios para besarla, En medio de ese beso, y después de darle un tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, salió de su cuerpo para volverse a hundir en ella nuevamente.

Su boca ahogó su grito. La devoraba con sus labios, y su cuepo la aturdía para que supiera lo que sería a partir de ese momento cada noche junto a él.

La habitación en penumbras se antojaba ajena a la tranquilidad de la noche. Dos cuerpos desnudos unidos en un abrazo y una noche eterna, se entregaban con pasión y ansiedad. Un amor que había iniciado hacía muchos años, una entrega que acercaba a dos amantes para toda una vida ... un amor infinito finalmente sellado ... A la luz de la luna.

Continuará? o ya mejor le pongo Fin?

**FIN**

Por finnnn! Lo empece ayer y hoy lo termine! (si ya se que no tengo perdon de Dios pero en verdad ... no saben las que hemos pasado. Mi suegro tuvo una operacion de cadera aqui en Austin a mediados de dic. y estan con nosotros desde mucho antes de eso asi qeu andabamos arreglando todo para cuando llegaran: casa, patio, jardin ... tooodo! peor que cenicientos pues ... y despues ... pues soy chofer oficial ... asi que ando para arriba y para abajo ... pero noooo queria que se me terminara el a;o y yo con mis miles de pendientes en el candy mundo ... asi que ayer cual tecolote ... comence a escribir a las 12 am y ahorita lo voy terminando ... No me maten siii? si se fijan que ya lo termine? o mas bien ya se me acabo la bateria para seguirle jijijiji! estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo para cerrar historias ... les parece? bueno ... ahi me dicen eh! por lo pronto les deseo UN MAGNIFICO Y MARAVILLOSO INICIO DE A;O y que este 2015 este lleno de muchisimas bendiciones para ustedes y para sus hogares. Diosito me las bendiga mucho y las mantenga con salud y mucho amor.

Chicas ... montones de gracias por sus reviews ... me urge subir esto porque tengo que ponerme a hacer de comer en friegaaa ... asi que regreso a escribir nombrecitos como en una hora y media ok?

Aqui estoy con mis agradecimientos especiales paraaaaa: **CandyFan72** (me hiciste soltar una carcajada con tu comentario mujer!), **comolasaguilas40, Briana, Laila, Marisol 92, skarlet northman** (casi tocaya jijiji!), **quevivacandy, Amigocha, Josie, Kitten Andrew, MGA Andrew, sayuri1707, Blackcat2010, LizvetArdray, Tiny 12, Rubi, MARY OLVERA, Ale MO, Elluz, samy** y mi super **Guest** que no supe quien fue jijijijiji! Preciosas, mil gracias por tomarse como en cada capitulo un tiempito para escribirme ... se los agradezco muchisimo y espero no defraudarlas con el final de la historia ... bueno ... solo un poquito ... pero es que ya se estaba haciendo mas largo que la cuaresma y se me olvida que casi no escribo fics largos (me lo tuve que volver a recordar el dia de hoy jijiji) Esperen (eso espero) pronto un epilogo para cerrar la historia y ahora si darle carpetazo a esta locura llamada A la luz de la luna ... y seguirle con los otros pobres que tengo estancados hace a;os (literal) Amiguitas de mi corazon ... un besote y un abrazo! son mi inspiracion y motivacion! (bueno ... tambien Albert jejejejejeje)

Besos y abrazos de su amiga

Scarleth!

p.d No lo alcance a revisar muy bien ... asi que al ratito tambien le doy la lectura de correccion ok?


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOGO**

Candy miraba por la ventana. Tres semanas habían pasado desde el día en que Albert apareciera de improviso y semi desnudo en su habitación.

Habían compartido juntos horas inolvidables, hasta que antes del amanecer, su Romeo tuvo que abandonarla para evitar que alguien lo encontrara colgado de un árbol justo bajo su alcoba. Le gustaba recordar la despedida que le había dado, pero que no compartiría con nadie jamás.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert había ido a hablar a primera hora con la tía Elroy para decirle que planeaba casarse con Candy en un mes a más tardar.

¡Pobre tía! Casi le había dado un infarto, primero por la emoción, y después por lo que diría la gente … ¿Una boda tan rápido? ¿Acaso "necesitaban" casarse? Albert le dijo en redondo que le importaba un pepino lo que la gente opinara. La realidad era que se negaba a desperdiciar un tiempo valioso, y la acabó de convencer cuando le mencionó que si le daba más largas, Candy podía cambiar de opinión y decidir terminar su carrera primero. ¡Asunto cerrado! … la tía había aceptado de inmediato.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ese fin de semana había sido caótico, pero recordaba muy bien que Chelsea los había felicitado al enterarse, y la sintió sincera. Si no lo había sido … sabía fingir muy bien.

Neal desapareció de la Villa Brown y hasta ese día no lo había vuelto a ver. Sabía que estaba en las empresas Andrew, pero no había vuelto a poner pie en la mansión.

Si su memoria no fallaba, y su intuición tampoco, a Chelsea no le había hecho gracia que no se hubiera despedido de nadie. Sólo dejó una nota agradeciendo la hospitalidad … pero nada más. No sabía sus motivos, pero los respetaba. Después de todo era un adulto y debía manejar su vida como mejor le pareciera.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos – le dijo Albert sacándola de su ensimismamiento y abrazándola por la espalda.

Candy sonrió al sentirlo tan cerca, y no pudo evitar que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara, como sucedía cada vez que estaba con él.

-¿Sólo un centavo señor Andrew? Pensé que tendría una oferta más tentadora.

Albert comenzó a reir.

-Sólo dame unas horas – le murmuró al oído – y pagaré lo que sea necesario en tu alcoba.

Candy sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Sigues intentándolo – le reprochó divertida y volteando para estar frente a él – sólo falta una semana …

-Una semana que se ve eterna todavía – le contestó con ansiedad.

-Albert no seas melodramático … ya hemos estado juntos – le dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que al rubio le pareció adorable.

-Sí, pero sólo una vez – le contestó interrumpiéndola - … y no he podido despertar ni un día contigo en mis brazos y ser tu hermosa cara lo primero que vea cada mañana.

Candy lo besó rapidamente.

-Ten un poco de paciencia ...

-Sí tenía, pero se me agotó hace dos semanas.

¡Hombres!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Llevaba sentado contemplando el sobre más de media hora. Sacó de nuevo la elegante hoja para leer la inscripción.

_"La Sra Elroy Andrew tiene el placer de invitarlo a usted y a su apreciable familia al enlace matrimonial entre William Albert Andrew y su prometida, la Srita. Candice White Andrew."_

No sabía cuantas veces había leido ese párrafo. Cada día se sentaba a rumiar sus frustraciones y a ver por no se cuanto tiempo la dichosa invitación.

Faltaba una semana y el aún no se decidía. Su familia estaba lista para el evento. Eliza tenía un pretendiente que la escoltaría ese día. Sus padres tenían todo arreglado, incluyendo el regalo para la pareja … y él seguía con un nudo en el estómago y sin saber qué hacer.

-Señor Legan – interrumpió el mayordomo y Neal no supo si agradecerle que lo sacara de ese atoyadero o estrangularlo por el susto que le había dado – Acaba de llegar este mensaje urgente para usted.

Neal lo volteó a ver como si le hubiera hablado en chino. No lo había escuchado llamar a la puerta, no estaba esperando nada … no tenía nada pendiente.

Se puso en pie con curiosidad y tomó el sobre con rapidez.

Lo examinó, pero no tenía nada de especial, nada que delatara su contenido, salvo la perfecta caligrafía con la que estaba escrito su nombre. Lo abrió con premura, decidido a acabar de una vez con el misterio.

_Neal …_

_Puedes hacer de cada momento un nuevo comienzo … o quedarte en el pasado lament__á__ndote por lo que no pudo ser._

_Si eliges la primera opción … te agradecería consideraras ser mi pareja para la boda de Albert y Candy. Si eliges la segunda opción … no eres el hombre que pens__é__ que eras._

_Chelsea Brown._

Neal se quedó de piedra. Esa mujer era en definitiva la más entrometida del mundo.

Sabía que debía elegir tener un nuevo comienzo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, había comenzado a partir de cero, había empezado de nuevo. Era difícil … pero lo podía hacer, así que no sería algo nuevo … doloroso sí … pero no nuevo.

Sonrió con un poco de amargura y guardó la nota en el interior de su saco, en el mismo bolsillo donde siempre llevaba consigo la bendita invitación.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Me seguirás esquivando?

-No te estoy esquivando, simplemente tengo muchas cosas que hacer con la boda de mis sobrinos.

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí, y podrás seguirte ocupando de todas esas cosas que según tú, te impiden darme una respuesta.

-No he dicho que no …

-Pero tampoco has dicho que sí …

-Mark, por favor ...

-Te lo advierto Elroy … si no me das una respuesta afirmativa antes de la boda de Albert y Candy, me veré en la penosa situación de comprometerte públicamente para que te conviertas en mi esposa.

-¡No te atreverías Mark Brown! - exclamó indignada.

-Ponme a prueba Elroy Andrew. Ya dejé una vez que tus obligaciones familiares se interpusieran entre nosotros … y no lo permitiré de nuevo.

-Yo tomé la decisión … ¿recuerdas?

-¡Claro que recuerdo! - contestó enfadado - Decidiste por los dos.

-No.

-Sí – la interrumpió bruscamente -… y ahora es mi turno de decidir por ambos – y dicho lo anterior la besó de lleno en los labios sin importar el respeto que le debía por estar en su casa y en pleno jardín, a la posible vista de todos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La semana se había pasado más rapido de lo que pensaban. Al menos para Candy … porque para Albert había sido casi como un siglo.

Sus ideas de irse a colar sin invitación a cierta habitación se habían frustrado, porque la tía abuela había mantenido ocupada a Candy hasta altas horas, afinando detalles. No es que viera moros con tranchetes, pero le daba la impresión que la matriarca quería mantener su mente ocupada, y tener el pretexto de la boda le había caido como anillo al dedo. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, pero algo había cambiado en ella y no alcanzaba aún a adivinar qué.

En fin. Se rindió y decidió esperar con paciencia y duchas heladas hasta después de la boda, para ahora sí no separarse nunca más de su linda mujercita a la que ya añoraba como un loco.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

¡Era una locura! La mansión Andrew estaba sumergida en un completo caos. Después de todo, no todos los días se casaba el heredero de la familia.

Los decoradores pasaban de un lado a otro, la servidumbre aparecía y desaparecía para poner cosas en orden. Los arreglos de rosas inundaban la mansión con el dulce aroma y todos estaban con los nervios de punta para dejar el lugar de la boda como un cuento de hadas.

Horas después y a la hora marcada, Elroy Andrew divinamente ataviada y como la digna matrona que era, caminaba hacia el altar acompañando a un guapísimo y nervioso Albert. La sonrisa de ambos lo decía todo: era el mejor momento de sus vidas.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar después de unos minutos y Albert con el alma en un hilo pudo ver a la bellísima joven que ataviada en un sencillo vestido strapple que afinaba divinamente su cintura, se acercaba hacia él.

Era un hecho que todas las novias estaban radientes el día de su boda, pero Candy era un sueño hecho realidad y no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que qusiera estar mas que ahí … esperándola en el altar, para decirle frente al mundo que sería de ella, viviría para ella y la amaría hasta su último aliento de vida.

La música seguía y Candy con una enorme sonrisa, se aproximaba del brazo de Archibal Cornwel, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no emocionarse de más por ver tan feliz a su antiguo amor de juventud.

Albert tomó la mano de la rubia tan pronto estuvo a su lado.

-Les deseo la mayor felicidad … ambos la merecen – murmuró Archie al entregar a la chica a su futuro esposo. Se dio la vuelta y fue a tomar asiento al lado de su prometida Annie Britter.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La ceremonia siguió su curso. Los invitados escuchaban atentos y emocionados.

Los chicos del hogar de Pony, médicos y enfermeras del hospital, miembros de Clan Andrew, amigos cercanos de la pareja y algunos reporteros, seguían a detalle cada palabra pronunciada, mientras que la Srita Pony y la Hermana María en primera fila, no cabían en sí de felicidad al ver que por fin su pequeña revoltosa encontraba el verdadero y tan ansiado amor.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En algún lugar entre los invitados, un muchacho tratando de parecer sereno, se repetía que así debía ser … que era el destino.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí … estoy bien – fue su ahogada respuesta.

Chelsea sabía que no era un momento sencillo para Neal … pero al menos estaba ahí y ya era una ventaja.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de tomarlo de la mano, pero se detuvo a tiempo. El quería pasar por ese momento solo … y ella le daría esa libertad.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

¡Finalmente eran marido y mujer!

-Ahora puede besar a la novia.

Albert no perdió tiempo y se acercó a su esposa para besarla con intensidad. En definitiva era un día para celebrar, para recordar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-Te amo Candy Andrew – murmuró.

-Y yo te amo a ti … mi príncipe de la Colina.

Realmente había sucedido … realmente estaban unidos para el resto de sus vidas.

La pareja tomada de la mano y con una radiante sonrisa, caminó por el pasillo para abandonar el lugar de la ceremonia y encaminarse al salón donde sería la recepción.

Los invitados seguían aplaudiendo y arrojando pétalos de rosas a su paso.

Había sido un momento maravilloso y lleno de emoción para casi todos ellos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En el divinamente decorado salón, la música comenzó a sonar, y los recién casados se adelantaron al centro de la pista.

Albert cerró su brazo sobre la estrecha cintura y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Su esposa lucía hermosa vestida de novia. Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad y se veía divina con el ligero maquillaje que había elegido para la ocasión y a pesar de todo, Albert habría dado media vida por poderla raptar en ese instante y dejar el vestido sobre una silla … donde seguramente luciría aún mejor.

-Albert ¿Qué pasa?

Candy … y su inocencia …

-Estoy en medio de un trance … - fue la escueta respuesta.

-Eso se nota – le dijo riendo y continuando al ritmo de la música – ¿Puedo hacer algo para sacarte de ese trance?

A Albert se le colapsó en ese momento algo más abajo … mucho más abajo de los pulmones.

-Candy … no me tientes …

-Pero …

-Mujer - le dijo con la respiración entrecortada - … estoy a punto de sufrir un derrame ... cerebral ... porque ya no puedo soportar la tentación de estar a solas contigo y luego tú me haces estas preguntas.

-¿Me vas a raptar a media fiesta?

Candy … ¡Candy Andrew! Preferiría que lo torturaran lentamente y no que ella le dijera esas cosas cuando su aguante hormonal estaba a punto de hacer ebullición.

-Eres mala …

-Lo digo en serio …

¿Qué? ... Realmente … ella … pretendía …

-¿De verdad? - preguntó con el corazón en un hilo.

-Por supuesto – le dijo con la mayor naturalidad - nos esperamos un poco más … y nos fugamos a nuestra luna de miel.

¡Bendita fuera! Albert casi caía de rodillas para besarle los pies. Ese era el mejor regalo que ella le podía haber dado …

-Sólo necesito hacer algo antes de desaparecer contigo … mi príncipe.

-Lo que me pidas, lo que digas … como tú quieras, sólo te suplico que sea lo más pronto posible.

Candy lo besó rápidamente y entre más aplausos se dirigieron nuevamente a su lugar.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y ellos para no perder costumbre estaban en uno de los balcones tomando el fresco.

-Estaba pensando que si puedes y así lo deseas, podrías acompañarme a un evento de caridad.

-¿Un evento de caridad?

-Sí - contestó sonriendo - … vamos a traer una obra de Broadway para recaudar fondos. Romeo y Julieta ha tenido mucho éxito en taquilla.

Neal sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?

-Sí.

-¿De casualidad con Terry Grandchester como protagonista?

-Sí – respondió sorprendida la muchacha – ¿No te gusta como actúa?

Neal se paralizó solo de recordar.

-No tiene nada que ver con la actuación – respondió finalmente.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo.

Chelsea hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. La cortante voz de Neal la comenzaba a poner un poco alerta.

-¿Eran amigos?

-Digamos que si vamos a saludarlo a su camerino después de la función ... me recibirá con un buen derechazo.

-Enemigos entonces – concluyó tratando de bromear.

-No tanto como enemigos – corrigió Neal - Al día de hoy no tendría ningún problema en saludarlo, sólo que en aquellos entonces no lo toleraba … independientemente de que él estaba enamorado de Candy y …

Ahora fue el turno de Chelsea de sentir un vuelco en el estómago y volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Olvídalo, ninguno de los dos quiere entrar a esa historia. ¿Te gustaria mejor bailar?

-Sí, bailar suena bien – aceptó Chelsea. No quería saber más nada sobre hombres rendidos a los pies de la novia. Por el momento trataría de disfrutar de la compañía de Neal y ya el tiempo decidiría lo que tuviera que pasar. No tenía prisa y no forzaría nada … no esta vez.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Y bien?

-Nada … ya estoy lista.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Es mi secreto … ¡vámonos!

Ese vamonos le abría las puertas del paraiso así que sin preguntar nada más, arrancó el automóvil y se alejaron de la mansión Andrew sin ningún remordimiento.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"_Mil gracias por todo y espero nos disculpe. Nuestra luna de miel comienza ahora y regresaremos dentro de un mes y medio como lo habíamos planeado._

_Sinceramente espero que me tenga excelentes noticias a nuestro regreso y que este presente le cumpla su deseo._

_Con amor._

_Candy Andrew"_

Elroy Andrew no entendía ni una palabra de la nota que acababa de recibir de su atolondrada sobrina, pero conociéndola … podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Abrió el lazo de la caja que venía adjunta y casi se le salieron los ojos. ¡La muy desvergonzada!

Ojalá disfrutara mucho su luna de miel … porque ya se las vería con ella tan pronto regresara.

-¡Muchacha! - murmuró para sí aún sin creerlo. Volvió a ver nuevamente dentro de la caja el bello ramo de novia y la cerró. Entre esa chiquilla y Mark … la iban a matar joven.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tenían un viaje planeado, pero Albert había preparado la cabaña del bosque donde se habían confesado su amor, para pasar la primer noche como marido y mujer.

El camino se le había hecho eterno, pero finalmente habían llegado.

Se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del lado de la chica. Ambos vestían de manera casual y llevaban una pequeña maleta con las cosas básicas para esa noche.

Candy tomó la maleta y Albert la tomó a ella en brazos.

-Tenemos que cumplir con las tradiciones – dijo el muchacho, cruzando el umbral con su esposa en brazos y dirigiéndose directamente a la alcoba. Abrió la puerta y Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La habitación estaba preciosamente decorada y el aroma a rosas la inundaba por completo. Las velas le daban un toque romántico y la botella helada al lado de la cama los esperaba.

-Nuestra primer noche como esposos será inolvidable.

La depositó en la cama, aventó la maleta a un rincón y comenzó a besarla.

Por fin ... por fin la tenía con él, para disfrutarla y hacerla disfrutar sin remordimientos, ni prisas.

-Albert – murmuró sobre los labios de su desesperado esposo.

Albert vibró al escuchar su nombre. Tomó con ternura su rostro entra las manos y continuó con un beso más posesivo, más exigente.

Las manos de Candy subieron por su cuello y se enredaron en el rubio cabello del hombre haciendo que perdiera completemente el control.

Estaban solos … estaban juntos … era hora de hacer realidad los sueños y deseos contenidos.

Albert se giró en la cama para que Candy quedara sobre él y poder desabrochar ese antes hermoso ... y ahora molesto vestido. Sus dedos se movían presurosos y anhelantes por volver a tocar su cuerpo desnudo, por volver a llenarse de ella hasta el cansancio.

Los botones cedieron y él bajó el vestido para dejar al descubierto sus turgentes y jóvenes senos, aún escondidos por el sostén. Hundió su rostro en ellos y sin previo aviso rodó en la cama para dejar a Candy bajo él y poder hacer que levantara ligeramente sus caderas para deshacerse por completo del dichoso vestido.

La tenía bajo su cuerpo, cubierta sólo por lo elemental, y sintió que estallaría ahí mismo.

El rubio cabello extendido sobre la almohada, su semidesnudez y el delicioso aroma del cuerpo de Candy estaban a punto de arrancarle la cordura.

-Me parece que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones – le dijo con voz tentadora y levantando sus manos para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

Albert tuvo que hacer acopio del control que le quedaba para no desnudarse en menos de dos segundos y hacerla suya sin más preámbulos.

Candy lo eschuchó suspirar … lo sintió contraerse cuando sus manos recorrieron su marcado abdomen. Era un momento que no podía describir … la sensación de sentirse poderosa por ser ella la causante de su deseo, de ser ella la que lo hacía perder el control.

La camisa y los pantalones de Albert desaparecieron como por arte de magia, revelando su potente y musculoso cuerpo semidesnudo al lado de la cama. Su erección precariamente contenida en el interior de su ropa interior era lo más notable. Todo en él indicaba que estaba listo para lo que tuviera que suceder en esa habitación.

Candy sentada en la orilla, y con su esposo encarándola de pie, tomó con ambas manos el último vestigio de ropa que lo cubría, y deslizó la prenda hacia abajo. Su cuerpo estaba ahora libre y expuesto sólo para ella, que se gloriaba en observarlo.

Albert la tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse en pie.

-Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones – le dijo ahora él, con un travieso guiño.

Albert se encargó de desnudarla por completo, saboreando y recordando esa primera experiencia con su esposa.

No era la primera vez que tendrían intimidad, pero sí sería la primera vez en la que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, toda la noche, todo el día y todo lo que les quedara de vida para disfrutarse.

Sobre su acogedora cama, se dedicaron a conocerse, a explorarse, a complacerse. Las manos de Candy convertían a Albert en cera derretida y ella a su vez, se dejaba llevar por todas la sensaciones que las maravillosas y expertas manos de su esposo la hacían experimentar.

Cuando Albert no pudo esperar más, se adentró con suavidad en el cuerpo de su esposa. Respiró profundo para convencerse que esto era lo que le tenía preparada la vida de ahora en adelante: tener a su pequeña Candy con él, de noche y de día para disfrutar de su sonrisa, de su alegría, de su amor y de su pasión.

La vida se había tardado un poco y ciertamente había dudado de alcanzar esa felicidad junto a ella, pero ahora todo era distinto. Candy era su mujer, su preciosa … y él le recordaría cada día y cada noche, que ella era y sería por siempre su prioridad, su motor, la persona que más amaba en el mundo y con la que deseaba descubrir y compartir lo que les presentara la vida.

-Te amo Candy – murmuró totalmente embebido por la felicidad y pasión del momento.

Candy se aferró a su espalda para tenerlo totalmente dentro de ella. Sonrió entre jadeos al sentirlo y saberlo suyo para siempre.

Albert era el hombre de su vida, su alma gemela, el hombre con el que deseaba vivir cada segundo que le quedara de vida.

-Mi amor … - murmuró al sentir que el cielo se abría a su paso.

La noche fue de ellos, su amor y su pasión llenaron por completo la cabaña del bosque.

Las velas se consumieron poco a poco dejando a los dos amantes en una semioscuridad que no les importó. Nada los detuvo, nada los separó. Sus cuerpos anhelantes y deseando más.

El día siguiente estaban seguros que traería más momentos inolvidables, más experiencias … y todo lo aceptarían con gusto, porque estaban juntos y eso era lo importante. Podrían enfrentar lo que fuera mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Poco antes del amanecer, Albert cerró su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Ella entre sueños se apretó más a él … y sonrió.

La vida era realmente bella …

**FIN**

Hola! aqui reportandome a la 1:37 am y ya sin sentir mis pompis de tanto estar sentada. Ya termineeeee! entre ayer y hoy he escrito como nunca! palabra del osito bimbo que ma;ana le doy otra revisada porque ahorita ya no doy una ... ni dos ... ni tres ... Sorry chicas! muchos asuntos familiares que me tenian alejada de estos rumbos pero realmente valieron la pena. Casi tooodo el mes de febrero me la pase en mexico con mi familia ... y el 3 de marzo llegaron mis suegros y se acaban de ir el viernes (miles de cosas que hicimos) y por eso hasta ahorita estoy escribiendo. Espero no desilusionar pero si en serio que si no exprimia mi chetito y terminaba esto ... me daba navidad! uffff!

Bueno hermosas ... mil gracias por seguirme en esta locura y nos vemos en los siguientes que tengo pendientes jejejeje! Miles y millones de gracias a mis preciosas que se toman el tiempito de dejarme un review ... GRAAACIAS! los leo todos, me divierto con sus ocurrencias y me emocionan con sus comentarios. Andare un poco fuera del aire por el dia ya que a mi marido le entro el espiritu de Anthony y andamos trabajando como locos en el jardin ... LITERAL! No se como podia caminar derecho mi sobrinito despues de trabajar todo el dia con sus rosas ... mis respetos! (o sera que ya di el viejazo?) bueno ... como sea ... esta de la fregada jejejejeje!

Mi agradecimiento mega especial para mis guapisimas: **Lis69, Vivian, Carito Andrew, Skarllet northman, Josie, Glenda, Candyfan72, mfloresmayes, Guest (?) Chicuelita99, Otro Guest, quevivacandy, Kitten Andrew, Carlota, Elluz, comolasaguilas40, AngieArdley, Reeka, Otro guest jijijijiji!, Maryel Tonks, Sayuri1707, Ale Mo, Leihej y Angdl (gracias por todos tus comentarios! los estoy leyendo ;) ).** Chicas leo toooodos sus mensajes y me encantan! miren que cuando se me acaba la bateria vuelvo a leer sus reviews para que me de una dosis asi como de cafeina y poder seguirle ... asi que ... para uds con todo mi cari;o este epilogo ... que me salio igualito de largo que la cuaresma :D

Besos y mas besos!

Scarleth Andrew ...


End file.
